Naruto : Akuma no yari
by Fenikkusu no densetsu
Summary: Anak dari seorang kepala kuil dan wanita ahli sihir, yang ditakdirkan menjadi pemegang senjata kuno yang kemudian mengubah hidupnya menjadi seorang pembasmi yōkai jahat dan itu adalah jalan yang ditempuh Namikaze Naruto, FemSasuke.
1. Pertemuan yang ditakdirkan

Disclaimer :

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Anak dari seorang kepala kuil dan wanita ahli sihir, yang ditakdirkan menjadi pemegang senjata kuno yang kemudian mengubah hidupnya menjadi seorang pengembara dan pembasmi yōkai.

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.

Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan,DLL.

Rate : M

Pair : (Naruto x Harem)

# Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back

.

.

.

.

[ CHAPTER 1 ]

Disebuah kota yang ramai itu terlihat dua orang remaja berjenis kelamin laki laki dan perempuan dengan ciri ciri, remaja laki laki bersurai pirang, bermata blue shapire, kulitnya berwarna tan eksotis, postur tubuh yang tegap serta otot yang sudah mulai membentuk walaupun sedikit, remaja lelaki ini memiliki whisker tipis dikedua pipinya dan remaja ini berpenampilan dengan menggunakan baju hitam polos serta kemeja kotak kotak yang tidak dikancing lalu celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets, sedangkan remaja perempuan memiliki surai pirang panjang sepunggung dikuncir dua, bermata blue shapire, berkulit putih mulus, tubuh yang ideal dan tinggi badan sedagu remaja lelaki disebelahnya itu dan remaja perempuan ini memakai baju berlengan panjang berwarna abu abu lalu celana jeans perempuan dan sepatu kets.

" Ne, Naruto sudah lama ya tidak kekedai Teuchi Ji-san " ucap remaja perempuan itu.

" Minggu kemarin kita baru saja dari kedai Teuchi Ji-san Naruko " balas Naruto dengan muka malas kepada kembaranya.

" Mou, Naruto tidak bisa diajak bercanda hmmfp " ucap Naruko lalu melipat tangan dibawah dadanya sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kedai ramen yang biasa mereka kunjungngi setiap hari minggu itu, ya karena kakak beradik itu memiliki kesukaan yang sama yaitu memakan ramen tetapi kesukaannya diatur oleh Kaa-sannya mereka berdua diberi sarat oleh kaa-san bahwa mereka boleh memakan ramen jika hari libur saja dan langsung dituruti oleh mereka berdua karena jika mereka membatah mereka sama dengan meninggalkan ramen ramen itu, walaupun meraka kadang curi curi kesempatan memakan ramen.

" Naruto apa kau merasakannya " ucap Naruko lalu berhenti berjalan diikuti Naruto yang berhenti, lalu Naruto memejamkan matanya berkonsentrasi.

" Hm, aku merasakannya Naruko mereka memiliki aura yang sangat tipis tetapi dengan jumlahnya tidak sedikit " ucap Naruko kepada kembarannya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Jadi kau ingin membasmi mereka atau biarkan saja ? " tanya Naruto.

" Aku akan membasmi mereka sepertinya Mereka ada ditaman didekat kedai ramen Teuchi Ji-san " ucap Naruko.

" Bahaya jika mereka sampai menyerang kedai milik Teuchi Ji-san, ayo Naruto kita harus kesana " ucap Naruko lalu menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari.

" Hah, merepotkan " ucap malas Naruto yang sudah diseret dengan kecepatan penuh itu oleh Naruko.

Ketika sudah sampai digerbang taman itu mereka berdua memasuki taman yang memiliki banyak pohon pohon besar itu dan seketika suasana disekeliling mereka berubah yang tadinya langit berwarna biru sekarang menjadi unggu dan daun pohon yang hijau telah berubah menjadi hitam.

' Sepertinya sudah didalam kekkai milik mereka dan dimana mereka ' batin Naruto lalu Naruto melirik kearah pohon pohon itu sambil menyeringai.

" Naruko mereka ada dipohon pohon itu " ucap Naruto kepada Naruko sedangkan Naruko berlari kepohon pohon itu tak lupa Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

 _DUARH_

Ketika mereka baru sampai ditempat itu mereka langsung disambut dengan tabrakan dari seekor monser berbentuk belut sebesar stik baseball berwarna hitam memiliki taring yang sangat panjang dan mata yang merah menyala dan serangan itu berhasil dihindari dengan mudah oleh mereka berdua.

 _DUARH_

 _DUARH_

" hampir saja " ucap Naruto lega karena dia berhasil menghindari dua siluman baru berbentu belut tetapi memiliki tangan.

" Hati hati baka walaupun mereka kelas rendah, mereka bisa dengan mudah memutuskan tangan mu Ne " ucap Naruto pada kembarannya itu.

" Wakatta wakatta " balas Naruto sedikit jengkel pada kembaranya.

" Apa kau bisa mengurus ketiga siluman itu Naru " ucap Naruko lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

" Karena siluman yang dihadapanku menyatu membuat monster menjijikan, dan jangan memaksakan dirimu " ucap Naruko lalu Naruko melihat siluman siluman dihadapannya sudah mulai menyatu membentuk siluman dengan bentuk yang aneh badan berbentuk bulat bermata tiga tidak memiliki kepala dan memiliki cakar serta gigi yang sangat tajam.

 _SRET_

 _DUARH_

Naruko berhasil menghidar dari serangn siluman itu dengan cara melompat lalu siluman itu menyerang kembali tetapi dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruko, sedangkan ditempat Naruto juga sama dengan kejadian yang dialami Naruko.

 **" GRR, akan ku makan kau Ningen lalu gadis itu akan kami jadikan mesin reproduksi bagi kami khakhakha "** ucap siluman didepan Naruto yang sudah mulai menyatu menjadi belut sebesar tiang listrik dan memiliki lengan dengan jari jari yang memiliki kuku yang panjang dan tajam tak lupa taringnya bertambah panjang dan banyak.

 _DUAKH_

 _DUARH_

Mendengar itu Naruto berlari lalu menendang monster itu hingga terpental dan Naruko yang melihat itu hanya kaget pasalnya kembarannya itu tidak memiliki energi sepiritual seprti dirinya maupun keluarganya.

" Jaga ucapan mu ne " ucap Naruto yang sudah ada ditempat siluman berdiri tadi.

" Kau memiliki hutang cerita kepadaku " desis mematika Naruko kepada Naruto.

" Hai nanti akan ku jelaskan, jadi cepat bereskan ini " ucap Naruto.

Lalu mata Naruko terpejam dan menyatukan telapak tanganya didepan dadanya dan berkosentrasi tiba tiba dari tubuh Naruko keluar aura berwarna merah crimson lalu Naruko membuka matanya sekarang mata Naruko berubah dari blue shapire menjadi violet setelah itu Naruko menunjuk siluman itu dan mengangkat tanganya sedikit.

 _Uzumaki : Yoru o osaeru_

Lalu muncul lingkaran aneh berwarna merah dibawah siluman itu langsung mengeluarkan sinar merah crimoson membuat siluman itu seperti terkekan dan tidak bisa bergerkak.

 **" GRRR,** **LEPASKAN BERENGSEK "** ucap siluman manusia berkepala anjing itu yang terkena teknik pengekang Naruko.

Setelah mengeluarkan teknik miliknya Naruko menurunkan kedua tangannya namun tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu dikantung celananya setelah itu dikeluarkan ternyata itu kertas berwarna kuning dengan huruf kanji yang rumit kertas diselipkan dikedua jarinya ( seperti sedang melakukan jutsu ) setelah itu diujung kertas muncul api kecil dan Naruko melemparkan kertas itu kesiluman yang sudah terjebak dalam tekniknya.

 _DUARRH_

" Itu berlebihan Naruko, dan kenapa kau bisa membawa kertas itu " ucap Naruto kepada Naruko sedangkan Naruko hanya mengakat pundaknya saja seolah olah itu biasa, lalu Naruto kembali menatap siluman didepannya yang sudah mulai bangkit dan langsung menyerang kearahnya.

 _SREET_

 _DUARH_

Naruto menghindar dari terjangan siluman itu lalu memegang ekor siluman itu dan langsung membantingnya ketanah, setelah itu Naruto melihat kearah Naruko dan Naruko hanya mengangguk lalu melemparkan kertas kuning itu kesiluman lalu Naruto melompat kebelang dan selanjutnya monster didepannya meledak.

" Jadi bisa kau jelaskan Naru " ucap Naruko yang sudah berubah menjadi semula.

" Itu hanya hasil dari latihanku bersama Gai sensei dan Kakaahi-nii Naruko " ucap Naruto lalu menghilangkan aura biru ditanganya.

" Ta-

" Jadi ayo kita kekedai Teuchi Ji-san " tambah Naruto memotong ucapan Naruko langsung menarik tangannya lalu berjalan keluar taman itu untuk makan ramen.

" Baka " gumam Naruko dengan wajah sedikit bersemu karena ulah Naruto.

 _SKIP DIRUMAH KELUARGA NAMIKAZE_

Ditaman yang dimiliki rumah bergaya tradisional jepang itu terlihat ada Naruko dan Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas kolam ikan koi dan kaki Naruko dicelupkan kekolam itu sambil memberi makan ikan ikan yang ada didalam kolam dan bisa dilihat kaki Naruko yang dicelupkan sebatas mata kaki dipenuhi oleh ikan ikan koi peliharaan kakeknya itu.

" Hey kau akan dimarahi Jiji karena meracuni ikannya dengan kakimu itu " ucap Naruto disamping Naruko dan tertawa.

Sedangkan Naruko melihat Naruto dengan sebal tanpa disadari oleh Naruto yang masih tertawa gigi taring Naruko memanjang sedikit lalu Naruko mengigit lengan Naruto.

" Ittai Naruko lepaskan " Naruto mencoba lepaskan dari gigitan kebaranya itu setelah mencoba melepaskan dari gigitan itu akhirnya dibisa dilepas dengan cara mengelus kepala Naruko tetapi itu ternyata hanya albi Naruko jadi sekarang gigitan Naruko bepindah ke tangan.

 _Byurr_

Mendengar suara dari taman seluruh keluarga Namikaze bergegas ketaman sedangkan ditaman terdapat dua remaja ditengah kolam itu yang sudah basah semuanya ya mereka adalah Naruto dan Naruko tak lupa Naruto masih mencoba melepaskan gigitan kembarannya dari tangannya.

" Ittai, Ayolah Naru-chan lepaskan akan ku traktir es cream dan crepe " ucap Naruto yang sudah menyerah tetapi Naruko masih mengigit tanganya akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan ide dengan menggelitik Naruko dengan tangan satunya lagi.

" Ahaha oke aku lepaskan tapi sudah menggelitiknya ini geli haha " ucap Naruko lalu melepasakan gigitannya.

" Ini pembalasan atas gigitan itu Naru-chan " ucap Naruto lalu menggelitik dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan Naruko pasrah sambil tertawa tanpa mereka sadari didepan kolam sudah ada empat orang didepan mereka.

" Ehem " suara itu menghentikan gelitikan Naruto dan mereka berdua melihat kearah sumber suara.

" Sedang apa kalian lakukan ditengah kolam " ucap wanita yang mengenakan kimono putih dengan garis merah diujung kimononya dan mengenakan obi merah dengan senyuman manis serta rambutnya yang sudah melayang lanyang aka Khusina alias Kaa-san mereka sekaligus yang mereka takuti.

" Jika kalian ingin bermesraan jangan dikolamku kuso mago " ucap lelaki mengenakan kimono berwarna hijau berambut putih panjang dikucir itu aka Jiraya alias kakek mereka.

" Ahaha anak anakku sudah dewasa " ucap pria yang mirip dengan Naruto memgenakan kimono biru dongker itu aka Minato alis Tou-san mereka sambil menggaruk kepal belakangnya.

" Anak muda jaman sekarang lebih suka bermain diluar " ucap wanita berambut pirang diikat dua itu dan masih terlihat muda berbanding terbalik demgan kenyataan umurnya aka Tsunade alias neneknya.

" Are " mereka berdua kompak setelah sadar ternyata posisi mereka yang cukup intim yaitu Naruto memeluk Naruko dari belakang dan melingkarkan tangan diperut rata Naruko sedangkan Naruko memegang tangan Naruto yang ada diperutnya tak lupa posisi mereka aga sedikit membungkuk dan baju mereka berdua basah semuanya.

 _BLUSH_

Duo Naru langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus sedangkan ketiga orang didepan Duo Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng geleng kepala sedangkan wanita bersurai merah mengeluarkan aura sangat pekat dan bisa dirasakan oleh mereka yang berada disekitarnya.

" Naruto Naruko masuk ganti baju kalian atau kaa-chan jual semua game dan motor milik kalian " perintah mutlak dari Khusina kepada mereka berdua.

" Hai " Mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan kolam itu tetapi Naruto yang terlebih dahulu lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruko yang masih dikolam.

 _Byurr_

Naruto ditarik oleh Naruko kedalam kolam dan membuat dia terjatuh dua kali sedangkan Naruko menahan tawanya lalu naik duluan dan masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menunggu Naruto lalu disusul Naruto yang masuk kedalam rumah menyisakan empat oramg didepan kolam ikan itu.

" Grr, anak anak itu " geram kesal Khusina sedangkan Minato yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya tersenyum.

" Khusina sepertinya darah kitsune yang ada didalam tubuh Naruko mulai bekerja " ucap Tsunade sambil melipat tangan dibawah barangnya yang bombbastis.

" Hai, Kaa-sama sepertinya begitu, aku jadi sedikit khawatir dengan itu Kaa-sama " balas Khusina lalu menatap Minato.

" Kaa-san apa tidak apa apa ada darah Kitsune didalam tubuh Naruko walaupun itu sedikit ? " tanya Minato kepada Tsunade.

" Kau bisa lihat sendiri minato bagaimana reaksi tubuh Naruko terhadap darah tersebut " ucap Tsunade kepada anaknya.

" Jika darah itu tidak cocok dengan Naruko mungkin dia sudah menjadi siluman atau dikuasai oleh kegelapan dan kebencian dari Energy Kitsune itu " ucap Jiraya sambil menatap ikan ikannya.

" Lagi pula itu untuk kebaikan Naruko bukan dan juga kita memiliki rapat tiga hari kedepan ditokyo jadi sekarang kita akan berangkat, hah sepertinya ikanku ada yang mati " tambah Jiraya dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka bertiga.

Disebuah kamar dipenuhi oleh warna kuning dan aksen bunga matahari itu terlihat remaja gadis bersurai pirang sedang tiduran dikasur king zisenya sambil menatap laptopnya.

NARUKO POV

Perkenalkan Namaku Naruko Uzumaki, hobiku bermai game dan menjahili Naruto atau kembaranku itu, kesukaan Ramen, memasak dengan Kaa-chan, berjalan jalan dengan Naruto, dan ketidak sukaanku jika ada yang menggu keluargaku atau orang terdekatku dan aku memiliki rahasia yaitu aku sebenarnya menyukai adiku atau kembaranku ya karena aku lebih dahulu lahir beberapa menit dari Naruto dan kenapa aku memakai marga Kaa-chan karena itu permintaan Kaa-chan sampai disini saja perkenalannya.

NARUKO POV END

" Lapar, padahal tadi baru makan " ucap sendiri Naruko lalu turun dari kasurnya dan keluar kamarnya untuk keruang tengah.

Sebuah dikamar berwarna orange dan hitam pintunya sedikit terbuka itu terdapat Naruto yang sedang membaca gulungan dari klan Namikaze setelah membaca gulungan itu Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil gulungan yang lain lagi digudang sebelum Naruto kegudamg dia mengambil baju dahulu karena dia hanya mengenakan celana training saja dan tidak memakai baju setelah memakai baju dia keluar saat ingin keluar dia menemukan Naruko hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis dan dalamannya yang berwarna hitam itu.

" Baka setidaknya pakai pakaian yang tertutup atau sopan jika kau tidak ingin dimarahi oleh Kaa-chan atau ditatap oleh Ero-Jiji naruko " ucap Naruto kepada Naruko yang sudah ada didepan pintu kamarnya itu.

" Tidak dengan tatapan Ero-jijj " lalu Naruko kembali kekamarnya sedangkan Naruto tersenyum melihat kembaranya itu.

NARUTO POV

Perkenalkan Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Hobiku membaca gulumgan milik klan Namikaze atau gulungan klan Uzumaki, kesukaanku Ramen, Naruko ketidak sukaan ku jika ada yamg menggu orang terdekatku, aku dibesarkan dikeluarga yang memiliki hubungan dengan dunia lain atau spesifikasinya pembasmi siluman tetapi tubuh ku tidak memiliki energy sepiritual yang sering dipakai oleh biksu atau keluargaku tetapi walaupun tidak memiliki energy aku menguasai beberapa teknik beladiri sekian sampai sini perkenalannya.

NARUKO POV END

" Naruko aku akan kegudang untuk mencari gulungan dan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Baa--chan serta Ero-jiji akan pergi ketokyo selama tiga hari " ucap Naruto didepan pintu kamar kembaranya.

" Hai " ucap Naruko dari dalam kamarnya.

Naruto berjalan keluar rumah menuju sebuah rumah yang ada didekat gerbang rumahnya yaitu gudang rumahnya, sekarang Naruto sudah ada didepan pintu gudang itu lalu membukanya.

 _Kret_

Naruto membuka pintu lalu memasuki gudang rumahnya dan didalamnya berisi gulungan guluan mulai dari jenis siluman, sejarah dunia siluman, dll itu berjejer rapi walaupun ada sedikit debu disana lalu Naruto berjalan keruangan lain didalam gudang disana hanya ada barang yang tidak dipakai lalu Naruto berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 _Sreet_

 _Duagh_

Naruto tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh demgan muka yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai gudang itu lalu dia bangkit dan mencari penyebab dia tersandung setelah menemukan penyebabnya jatuh yaitu sebuah gagang pintu terbuat dari besi yang menempel dilantai gudang itu seperti pintu ruang bawah tanah.

" Cih, siapa yang membuat pintu ruang bawah tanah ini " ucap Naruto lalu melangkah meninggalkan itu tetapi baru beberapa langkah dia terdiam.

" NANI, RUANG PINTU BAWAH TANAH !! " lalau dia berbalik ketempat tadi dan langsung memgan dua gagang pintu itulalu menaring dengan susah payang Naruto membuka pintu itu samapai menggunakan auranya.

 _Kreek_

 _Duarh_

pintu yang terbuat dari batu itu copot dari engselnya membuat jatuh kebawah membuat Naruto terbawa oleh pintu itu.

" Cih, pintu sialan punggungku jadi sakit " ucap Naruto sambil memegang punggunnya namun setelah itu dia langsung menoleh kebelangnya dengan cepat betapa kagetnya dia menemukan seekor Siluman Ruba berwarna orange dan berekor sembilan tertusuk tombak bemata tiga dibagian bahu kirinya.

 **" Ningen, ya "** ucap siluman itu lalu tersenyum mengerikan memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memasang posisi siaga.

 **" Cukup menegesankan, tapi sudahlah hanya manusia yang bisa mencabut tombak sialan ini "** ucap siluman itu sambil memegang gagang kayunya.

' Tombak ?, kenapa dengan tobak itu ' batin Naruto sambil melihat tombak itu

 **" Kenapa kau baru melihat siluman "** ucap siluman itu sambil menyeringai lalu dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto.

 **" Aku akan memperlihatkan siluman yang sebenarnya gaki jadi cepat lepaskan tombak ini gaki "** ucap siluman itu sedangkan Naruto masih berdiam diri.

" Setelah tobak itu lepas, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? " tanya Naruto mulai berjalan kearah siluman dan tombak itu sedangkan siluman itu tersenyum senang.

 **" Tentu saja pertama tama akan ku makan kau lalu menebar teror kepada manusia "** ucap siluman itu.

 _Teng_

 _Teng_

 _Teng_

 **" Ittai, kuso gaki apa yang kau lakukan "** teriak siluman itu ternyata Naruto menekan nekan ujung tombak dengan kaki sehingga tobak itu semakin dalam menusuk si siluman.

 _Teng_

Teng

Teng

" Mana ada yang mau mencabut tombak ini jika ambisimu seperti itu ?! " ucap Naruto sambil menekan tombak itu dengan kaki.

 _Sreett_

Siluman itu mencakar kearah kepala Naruto tetapi Naruto berhasil menghindar tetapi bagian perutnya terkena cakarannya diperut Naruto ada bekas luka melintang dan baju miliknya robek karena cakaran itu.

" Teme " lalu Naruto menekan nekan lagi tombaknya, setelah puas Naruto berbalik kearah tangga lalu menaiki untuk keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu

 **" kusso, akan ku makan kau ingat itu "** ucap siluman itu.

" Hm wakkta wakkta, katan itu jika ada orang yang datang kesini lagi " ucap Malas Naruto sambil menaiki tangga.

 **" Hoy tunggu! tunggu! "** teriak siluman, Naruto berhenti menaiki tangga tersebut.

 **" Jadi bagaiman jika kau mencabut tombak ini dan akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu "** ucap siluman itu.

 **" Dulu aku siluman yang ditakuti oleh manusia jadi aku akan menepati janjiku "** tambah siluman itu lalu Naruto menoleh kearah bawah tepatnya kesiluman itu.

" Jika kulepaskan kau ingin melakukan apa dan sudah berapa lama kau didalam sini ? " tanya Naruto dan mengulangi perkataan sebelumnya.

 **" Sekitar lima ratus tahun** ucap siluman itu.

 **Itu sudah jelas, aku akan memakanmu "** tambah siluman itu, lalu siluman itu langsung menutup mulutnya berbeda dengan Naruto sudah ada perempatan dikepalaya lalu melanjutkan naik keatas menghiraukan teriakan siluman itu.

" Mana ada orang waras yang akan melepaskan siluman yang ingin memakan manusia, dan juga bukannya kau kuat jadi lepaskan saja sendiri " ucap Naruto lalu menutup pintu yang jebol dengan papan yang ada didalam gudang itu walaupun terdengar teriakan siluman ifu tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

" Diam saja dibawah sana dasar baka bakemono " ucap Naruto yang sudah selesai menutup pintu yang jebol itu lalu Naruto keluar dari dalam gudang itu dengan tampang kesal dan dia tidak memakai bajunya yang sobek entah sudah dibuang kemana.

Naruto terus berjalan kedalam rumahnya sambil terus menggerutu lalu dia berjalan kearah dapur namun karena Naruto masih asik menggerutu dia tidak melihat Naruko didepannya yang sedang memakan cemilan.

 _Brukk_

Naruto dan Naruto bertabrakan dan posisi mereka sangat intim karena posisi mereka sekarang yaitu Naruto diatas Naruko dan Naruko dibawanya kedua kaki Naruko terkekang oleh kedua kaki Naruto dan tangan kakan Naruto memegang lengan kiri Naruko lalu tangan kiri Naruto menahan aga tubuhnya tidak ambruk menimpah Naruko dan jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi saja.

" Ne jika kau mau melakukannya jangan disini Naru " ucap Naruko lalu menaruh tangan kanannya yang bebas di belakang leher Naruto.

" Bukan itu maksudku Naruko, gomen gomen " ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan membantu Naruko berdiri, Naruko melihat Naruto tidak memakai baju meihat pemandangan indah didepannya hanya memerah tetapi itu sesaat karena dia melihat luka cakaran walaupun tidak dalam tapi itu terlihat.

" Perutmu kenapa Naru ? " tanya Naruko kepada Naruto.

" Hm, ini tadi aku terjatuh digudang " ucap Naruto.

" Oh begitu, mana gulunga yang kau cari digudang kenapa aku tidak melihatnya " selidi Naruko.

" Setelah terjatuh digudang aku sudah tidak ada selera dengan gulungan itu " ucap Naruto lalu dia berjalan kekamarnya.

" aku tunggu diruang tv Naru " ucap Naruko kepada Naruto yang sudah berjalan kekamarnya lalu Naruko berjalan keruang tv dan membuka pintu geser itu lalu Naruko melihat awan yang tadinya cerah sekarang sudah sangat gelap Naruko merasa curiga.

" Ada apa Naruko, dan kenapa kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu Naruko " ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali dari kamarnya sekarang dia mengenakan kaos berwarna orange.

" Aneh tiba tiba langit menjadi gelap padahal tadi siang cerah, ini aku sudah memakai celana baka " ucap naruko lalu keluar diikuti Naruto dan sambil menunjuk celana super pendeknya sehingga memamerkan pahanya sedangkan Naruko hanya menggeleng.

Naruto dan Naruko sudah berada diluar dan melihat keadaan tetapi tidak ada yang aneh setelah itu Naruko berbalik ingin masuk kembali ditahan oleh Naruto.

" Ada apa baka aku ingin melihat acara memasak minggu ini " ucap Naruko yqng masih belum sadar dengan lingkungannya.

" Lihat kedepan mu Naruko " ucap Naruto lalu Naruko menuruti perintah kembarannya bertapa terkejutnya dia melihat banyak siluman seperti ular dan belut bertubuh transparan itu berenang renang diudara disekitar rumah mereka yang membuat Naruko terkejut adalah jumlah dari siluman itu mungkin ratusan atu ribuan mungkin dengan tubuh paling besar sebesar tiang listrik.

" Naruko sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang " ucap Naruto kepada kepada kembarannya.

" Sedangkan kau ingin kemana Naruto ? " tanya Naruko.

" kegudang rumah kau tunggu didalam saja mereka tidak aka bisa menembus rumah bukan " ucap Naruto lalu.

" Jika sabayak ini pelindung yang dibuat Kaa-chan dan Ero-jiji akan tertembus baka " balas Naruko.

" Sebaiknya kau saja yang kedalam Naru lebih baik aku yang mengurus " tambah Naruko.

" Tidak aku tidak akan biarkan kau melawan Siluman sebanyak ini " ucap Naruto sambil terus menonjok monster monster yang mendekatinya, Naruko mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum

" Apa kau bisa bertahan sebentar aku ingin mengambil perlengkapanku " ucap Naruko dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, Naruko yang melihat itu langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

" Hey Siluman jelek ini teman mukan " ucap Naruto sambil memegang Siluman berbentuk belut tidak terlalu besar itu dengan kedua tangannya yang diangkat keatas sedangkan semua siluman yang disekitar Naruto meliahat kearahnya.

 _CRASS_

Tubuh Siluman itu terputus karena ditarik oleh Naruto dan siluman yang melihat itu langsung menyerang Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berlari menuju lorong rumahnya yang menuju halaman depan rumahnya walaupun sesekali dia dihadang oleh Siluman tetapi Naruto bisa mengatasinya walaupun tidak memiliki energy sepiritual tetapi dia memiliki kekuatan fisik diatas manusia normal, setelah berlari Naruto sudah sampai halaman depan rumahmya bertambah kaget karena siluman disini lebih banyak lagi dan Naruto langsung berlari kearah gudang itu.

" Hoy siluman mereka teman temanmu yang diluar sana " ucap Naruto kepada siluman itu.

 **" HAHAHA Baka, mereka merasakan energi kegelapan milikku yang sudah terkumpul ditempat ini selama lima ratus tahun lalu "** ucap Siluman rubah itu dan sekarang Naruto baru sadar disekeliling dia banyak aura unggu yang keluar dari tubuh siluman itu.

 **" Lalu mereka akan menyatu setelah itu menjadi nyata dan menyerang manusia HAHAHA "** tambah monster rubah itu diakhiri tawa keras.

 **" Ini salah kau yang sudah membuka tempat ini "** Siluman rubah itu terus mengoceh dan membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

 **" Aku bisa membunuh mereka, tetapi lepaskan tombak ini "** tawar Siluman itu, Naruto bimbang karena bila dilepas tombak itu siluman itu akan membunuh manusia jika dibiarkan maka siluman yang ada dirumahnya akan menyatu lalu menyerang manusia.

 _KYAA_

 **" Ada seorang gadis heh "** ucap rubah itu lalu tersenyum memamerkan gigi tajamnya karena melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sedang bimbang.

" Kau harus berjanji " ucap Naruto

 **" Aku akan menepati janjiku "** ucap Siluman itu sambil menyeringai

Akhirnya Naruto meloncat dari atas kebawah ketempat Siluman itu sedangkan siluman itu hanya menyeringai tipis karena melihat Naruto berjalan kearah tombak bermata tiga dan langsung memegang tongkatnya lalu mencoba mencabut, Naruto terus mencoba tapi tombak ini sangat susah tetapi perlahan tombak itu bergerak dan lepas sepenuhnya tanpa sengaja tombak itu terangkat keatas oleh Naruto lalu dia melihat tombak bermata tiga dengain kain berwarna merah yang lumayan panjang mengikat dibawah tiga mata tobaknya ( senjata milik Maeda Toshiie Semgoku Basara ) yang berlumuran cairan berwarna unggu pekat tetapi entah mengapa sepertinya sekarang Naruto sudah terikat oleh tombak itu.

 _SREET_

 _BRUGH_

" Kenapa kau menyerangku " ucap Naruto setelah diserang oleh Siluman itu dia memegangi perutnya yang sudah dihatam oleh Siluman tadi.

 **" kau harus membayar semua perbuatanmu "** ucap Siluman itu didepan tubuh Naruto.

 **" Aku tidak akan puas dengan hanya memakanmu saja "** ucap siluman itu dan Naruto kaget atas ucap Siluman itu.

" Janjinya, bagaiman? " tanya Naruto kepada Siluman didepannya.

 **" Mana mau aku menepati janji kepada manusia HAHAHAHA"** ucap Siluman itu diakhiri tawa yang menyeramkan.

" Tsk, bisa bisanya kau menipuku " ucap Naruto lalu memegang tobak dengan erat.

Sringg

Sebuah suara yang bisa membuat Siluman itu berhenti tertawa, lalu Siluman itu melihat kearah Naruto yang sudah menunduk dan menopang tubuhnya pada tombak dengan kepala menunduk menahan amarahnya kain yang ada ditombak itu berkibar cepat darah Silumannya menghilang memperlihatkan mata tombak yang mengkilat Siluman yamg melihat kejadian itu merasa tidak enak.

" Tsk, berani beraninya kau menipuku " ucap Naruto sekali lagi masih menundukan kepalanya lalu semua energi yang keluar masuk kembali tersedot oleh tombak itu dan berkumpul disekeliling Naruto.

" Awas kau!, teme " teriak Naruto membuat muka Siluman itu mulai berkeringat dingin dan mulai melangkah mundur, Siluman itu mulai terlihat sangat panik dan takut tak kala melihat Naruto sudah mulai berubah yaitu rambut pirangnya memanjang sampai lantai dan pupil matanya berubah menjadi vertikal seperti hewan buas lalu taringnya memanjang sedikit setelah perubahanya selesai energy itu menghilang.

 **' Celaka!, aku lupa kalau dia masih memiliki tombak itu! '** batin Siluman Rubah itu.

 **' Itu berarti dia mirip dengan manusia yang sudah mengurungku disini '** batin Siluman rubah, lalu Siluman Rubah melihat kearah Naruto yang sudah berubah penampilannya sekarang Naruto memiliki rambut pirang panjang lurus sampai lantai, pupil matanya vertikal dan berwarna blue shapire dan tombak yang sudah mengacung kearahnya.

 **" Jauhkan tombak itu gaki**! " lalu Siluman Rubah kabur dari ruang bawah tanah itu tetapi dikejar oleh Naruto.

Duarh

Pintu gudang itu hancur ditabrak oleh Siluman Rubah itu, Siluman itu terus berlari tetapi masih dikejar oleh Naruto dan Siluman rubah itu menyerang Siluman Siluman yang menghalangi dihadapannya .

 **" Minggir kalian Siluman rendahan "** lalu siluman Rubah itu menyemburkan api dengan sekala besar membuat siluman siluman itu hangus.

Sring

Sring

Sring

 **" Wakkata wakkta!, aku akan menepati janjiku "** teriak siluman itu yamg masih dikejar Naruto dan ditebas olehnya tetapi masih bisa dihindari oleh rubah itu.

" Benar kau akan menepati janjimu " ucap Naruto sudah ada disamping Siluman itu dan menodongkan mata tombak itu diwajah Siluman Rubah itu.

" **HAI, sekarang singkirkan tombakmu ini "** ucap Rubah itu dengan keringat dingin dan ketakutan setelah itu Naruto menurunkan tombak itu.

Mereka berdua terus belari kearah triakan Naruko ketika sudah sampai ditempat Naruko, Naruto bisa melihat monster cacing dengan tangan dan kepala yang bulat dengan banyak tengkorang ditengah tengah kepala itu ada Naruko yang terikat kedua kaki dan tangannya oleh tentakel dan memiliki belalai diujung belalinya ada gigi yang mengitari seperti gigi lintah, monster itu berwarna unggu bertubuh raksasa tingginya melebihi rumah Naruto.

 **" Mereka sudah menyatu "** ucap Rubah itu melihat monster dihadapannya.

" Kau serang dahulu baru aku akan meneyerangnya " ucap Narutodibalas anggukan oleh Rubah itu dan Rubah Itu melesat kearah monster besar itu.

 _JRASS_

Rubah itu berhasil memotong salah satu mulut monster itu, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat keatap rumahnya.

 _JRASS_

Naruto memotong satu tangan mililmonster itu sehingga membuat tubuh monster itu oleng.

 _JRASS_

Rubah memotong satu mulut lagi dan membuat monster itu bergerak dengan liar dan mulai jatuh lalu Naruto berdiri tepat dibawah kepala monster itu dan siap melemparkan tombaknya itu.

 _JLEBB_

Tombak itu menancap dibawah monster dan Naruto langsung meloncat kekepala monster itu lalu melepaskan Naruko dari jeratan monster itu dan mengangkat Naruko dengan bridal style lalu melompat dari kepala monster lalu monster itu berubah menjadi debu hitam.

 _Tap_

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus dan tombaknya itu sudah kembali dengan sendirinya dan sekarang sudah menacap ditanah didepannya lalu Naruto kembali seperti semula dan Siluman rubah itu ada dibelakanngnya.

 ** _TBC.._**

.

.

.

.

 ** _SORRY BRO KALO JELEK YA.._**

 ** _TEBAK FIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI ANIME APA.._**

 ** _DAN UNTUK FIC SATUNYA LAGI SAYA MASIH BINGGUNG MELANJUTAKAN ATAU HAPUS KARENA DATA DATA FIC ITU KEHAPUS LAGI.._**


	2. Pemangsa Batu

Disclaimer :

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Anak dari seorang kepala kuil dan wanita ahli sihir, yang ditakdirkan menjadi pemegang senjata kuno yang kemudian mengubah hidupnya menjadi seorang pengembara dan pembasmi yōkai.

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.

Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan,DLL.

Rate : M

Pair : (Naruto x Harem)

# Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back

.

.

.

.

 **( Pemangsa Batu )**

Pagi hari yang cerah dikota Konoha, di sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional jepang terdapat dua remaja sedang menyantap makan pagi itu dengan tenang tidak seperti biasanya yang sangat ramai oleh tingkah laku mereka.

" Jadi bisa jelaskan tombak itu dan Rubah itu " sambil tunjuk Naruko kepada Rubah yang dibelakang Naruto.

" Hm, aku menemukan tombak ini diruang bawah tanah gudang, dan ini kurama aku menemukannya juga diruang bawah tanah terkurung karena tertancap oleh tombak ini selama lima ratus tahun " ucap Naruto menunjuk Kurama dan tombaknya itu yang ada dibelakangnya.

" Ruang bawah tanah aku baru tahu jika rumah ini memiliki ruang bawah tanah, dan apa benar jika rubah itu terkurung disana selama lima ratus tahun dan kenapa aku tidak pernah merasakan keberadaannya selama ini " ucap panjang lebar Naruko sambil mengelus dagunya seperti detektif.

 **" Urusai, chibi "** ucap Kurama kepada Naruko sedangkan Naruto menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas, Naruko sudah menunduk dan mengeluarkan aura merah crimson membuat rambutnya berkibar.

Kurama yang melihat Naruko mengeluarkan aura seperti itu hanya tersenyum mengerikan memperlihatkan gigi yang tajam lalu meloncat kearah Naruko siap memakannya.

 _SRIING_

 **" KUSSO, singkirkan tombak ini dari wajahku gaki "** ucap Kurama.

" Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepada Naruko kurama " ucap Naruto sudah bertransformasi kebentuk silumannya.

 **" Cih, dengan seenaknya memberikan nama "** ucap kurama lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

" Jadi bisa jelaskan semuanya secara jelas pertemuanmu dengan Rubah itu " ucap Naruko yang sudah kembali seperti semula, Lalu Naruto menjelaskan kejadiannya dimana dia tersandung sampai mencabut tombak dari bahu Kurama.

" Lalu kenapa kau bisa tertangkap monster itu Naruko " ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali kebentuk normalnya.

" Hm, itu saat aku mencari keberadaanmu aku sedikit lengah lagi pula energiku sudah menipis jadi tidak sempat menyerang maupun bertahan " ucap Naruko lalu dia berdiri mengambil tas sekolanya.

" Kau ingin kemana Naruko " ucap Naruto.

" Tentu saja keakademi baka " ucap Naruko, ya pagi ini Naruko dan Naruto akan ke Konoha Gakuen terbukti dari Mereka yang mengenakan seragam Konoha Gakuen ( Seragam Kuoh Gakuen ).

" Kau ingin berangkat sendiri hm " ucap Naruto sambil melipat tamgan didadanya sambil menyeringai tak kala melihat Naruko berhenti berjalan.

" Sebelum itu kita cari Kurama dahulu dia pergi kemana " ucap Naruto lalu berdiru berjalan kearah taman sambil membawa tombaknya itu.

" Kemana rubah itu " ucap Naruko kepada Naruto.

" Tidak tahun yang pasti dia masih disekitar rumah ini karena tombak ini memberitahuku " ucap Naruto.

 _BYURRR_

 **" HAHAHA "** terdengar tawa dari kolam ikan lalu Naruko dan Naruto bergegas kekolam ikan ketika sudah dikolam ikan mereka berdua menemukan Siluman rubah ditengah kolam sedang bermain main dengan ikan.

membuat Naroto dan Naruko sweetdorp

" Hoy, keluar dari dalam kolam itu dan kami akan pergi keakademi " ucap Naruto dan Kurama menoleh kearah sumber suara.

 **" Akademi?, apa itu sejenis makanan "** ucap kurama yang sudah melayang mendekati mereka berdua.

" Akademi adalah sebuah tempat dimana kami bisa belajar " ucap Naruto sedangkan Kurama hanya mengangguk nganguk.

 **" Aku ikut gaki "** ucap kurama lalu melayang dan bertengger dikepala Naruto.

" Apa itu tidak berat Naru " ucap Naruko menunjuk kuraman yang berdiam diri dikepala Naruto.

" Tidak, padahal ukuran badan dia dua kali lebih besar dari pada aku " ucap Naruto.

" Tak usah dupikirkann, ayo kita berangkat bisa bisa nanti kita telat " tambah Naruto lalu berjalan kearah depan yang masih setia memegang tombaknya, dibalas anggukan oleh Naruko lalu berjalan dibelakangnya.

" Kau tunggu didepan gerbang saja Naruko " ucap Naruto berjalan kegarasi rumahnya itu.

" Hai, kamu ingin membawa tombak itu keakademi Naru " ucap Naruko sambil menunjuk tombaknya, lalu Naruto melihat tombak ditangannya dan hal mengejutkan karena tombak itu mengecil lalu berubah menjadi kalung dengan tali merah.

" Lihat tombak ini tidak ingin dipisahkan olehku " ucap bercanda Naruto sedangkan Naruko hanya tersenyum.

" Jangan membawa kendaraan yang tidak sesuai Naru " ucap Naruko lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan mulai berjalan kedepan gerbang depan.

 **" Are, itu apa gaki ? "** tanya kurama sambil memunjuk motor yang ingin dipakai Naruto.

" Ini namanya motor Kurama " ucap Naruto kepada Kurama yang masih ada dikepalanya.

 **" Apa gunanya benda ini ? "** ucap Kurama lagi.

" Lihat saja sendiri kegunaan benda ini " Ucap Naruto yang sudah menaiki motor berwarna hitam dan merah itu lalu Naruto mulai menyalakan mesinnya.

 _BRUMM_

 _BRUMM_

 **" Dari mana asal suara itu "** ucap Kurama sambil memasang mode siaga itu lalu mencari keberadaan suara itu sedangkan Naruto sedang menahan tawa lalu naruto menjalankan motor itu.

" Apa anda menunggu lama ojou-chan " ucap Naruto yang sudah ada didepan Naruko.

" Tidak, kenapa dengan Kurama Naru " tunjuk Naruko kepada kurama yang masih memikirkan suara tadi .

" Hiraukan saja dia, ayo naik " ucap Naruto lalu dibalas anggukan Naruko lalu mulai menaiki motor itu dengan cara memegang lengan Naruto dahulu baru bisa naik kemotor itu karena motor CRF1000L milik Naruto memang tinggi bagi Naruko setelah sudah menaikinya Naruko memeluk pinggang Naruto.

 _BRUM_

 _BRUM_

 **" Suara itu datang lagi "** ucap kurama mengedarkan mandanganya kesegala arah sedengakan Naruko hanya terkiki geli atas tingkah Siluman Rubah itu.

" Suara itu berasal dari Motor ini Kurama " ucap Naruto memberi tahu Kurama lalu dia mengangguk paham.

" Ne, Naru aku ingin membeli hamburger dan hotdog dahulu ya ya " ucap Naruko sedikit memakasa.

" Oke kita akan membeli makanan kesukaanmu itu di Akimici Burger " ucap Naruto.

" Yeay, tetapi Ramen nomor satu " setelah mengucapkan itu Naruko memeluk Naruto erat.

 _BRUM_

 **" SUGOI!, HAHA"** teriak Kurama karena dibawa kebut oleh Naruto sehingga kuping dan ekor yang berjumlah sembilan itu berkibar sehingga menutupi Naruko yang ada dibelakangnya, ya walaupun wujud dan teriakan itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang tertentu.

 **" Jadi ini Akademi itu Naruto "** ucap Kurama sambil melihat bangunan didepannya.

" Bukan ini adalah tempat dimana manusia bisa membeli makanan Restoran Kurama, apa kau mau Naruto, Kurama " ucap Naruko, Naruto menganguk dan kurama bingung sedangkan Naruko hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kurama lalu masuk kedalam Restoran itu dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Kurama yang berada didepan restoran itu.

" Jika sudah sampai diakademi jangan buat ulah " ucap Naruto sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

 **" Hm, benda apa yang kau pegang itu "** tanya Kurama yang melihat Naruto memaikan smartphone.

" Ini smartphone, alat komunikasi dan bisa dipakai untuk hiburan " ucap Naruto memberi tahu benda yang dipegangnya itu.

 **" Kenapa lama sekali gadis kecil itu "** ucap Kurama lalu melihat kesekitarnya tetapi berhenti kemobil box yang sedang terparkir itu, Kurama terus memerhatikan mobil box itu dengan serius lalu ketika ingin pergi Naruko sudah muncul dari pintu masuk restoran itu.

" Ayo aku sudah selesai " ucap Naruko sambil mengangkat belanjaan yang lumayan banyak itu.

" Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan " ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

" Yasudah ayo kita berangkat sekarang aku diminta membantu Kaichou memeriksa barang barang baru untuk perpustakaan " ucap Naruko yang sudah berusaha naik motor.

" Sudah ? " ucap Tanya Naruto kepada penumpangnya.

" Hai/ **cepat gaki** " ucap Kurama dan Naruko berbarengan.

 _BRUMM_

Motor yang dikendarai Naruto tiba diparkiran Konoha Gauken lalu datang mobil Lamborghini Huracan warna hitam itu Naruko yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan parkir didepan motor milik Naruto lalu keluar dari pintu pengemudi yaitu gadis bersurai hitam, memiliki mata onxy dan berkulit putih memiliki tubuh hampir sama dengan Naruko disusul dari pintu penumpang gadis bersurai unggu, memiliki mata pupil pucat, kulit yang putih tampa cacat dan memiliki tubuh hampir sama dengan Naruko dan temannya yang berambut hitam itu kecuali Payu* ( puasa coyz ).

" Ohayo Naruto-kun " ucap ramah gadis bersurai unggu.

" Ohayo Hinata-chan " ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum membuat Hinata sedikit bullshing karena melihat senyuman itu.

" Ne, apa hanya Naru yang disapa " ucap Naruko.

" Ah, aku lupa ohayo Naruko-chan " ucap Hinata dengam muka memerah malu.

" Naruko-chan banyak sekali makan yang kau bawa ? " Tanya hinata sambil menunjuk paper bag yang dibawa Naruko.

" Ah, ini untuk Naru dan aku tetapi dia ingin makan lebih katanya, dan sepertinya Hinata-chan dan Satsuki-chan membeli makanan yang sama denganku " ucap Naruko sedikit berbohong, apa jadinya jika dia menjawab ini makan untuknya, Naruto dan Kurama alias Siluman rubah Naruto.

" Sejak kapan kau memiliki hewan peliharan Naruto ? " tanya Satsuki sekaligus teman kecilnya.

" Hm, hewan peliharan " ucap Naruto dengan nada bingun kepada Satsuki.

" Hn, apa kau tidak merasa dipundakmu ada apa " ucap Satsuki lalu mendekati Naruto begitu pula hinata.

" Kawai " ucap Satsuki mengangkat rubah berbulu lebat berwarna orange itu ( kurama chibi tetapi memiliki bulu yang lebat dan jumlah ekor 1 ) lalu dipeluk.

' Rubah itu ' batin tidak percaya atas kelakuan Siluman rubah itu.

" Ahaha, ya dia hewan peliharanku hati hati dia sedikit liar " ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sedangkan Naruko menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan Siluman.

" Sepertinya dia tidak liar Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata yang sudah mengangkat Kurama tinggi tinggi lalu memberikan ke Satuki sedangkan Satsuki yang diberi rubah lucu itu oleh Hinata tampak berbinar lalu memeluk Kurama chibi setelah itu Kurama dipeluk dengan posisi menghadap kedepan dan kepalanya dibawah dada Satsuki.

' Kuso, Rubah sialan ' batin Naruto melihat kurama dipelukan Satsuki.

" Ne, Naru boleh aku membawa dia sebentar ya " Satsuki merajuk dan sedikit ada nada perintah tipikal Uchiha.

" Hai " ucap Naruto sambil menganguk.

" Dan kau Kurama jangan berbuat yang aneh aneh " ucap Naruto kepada hewan peliharaannya.

" Yasudah ayo kita kekelas dan Naruko ikut aku kita akan mengecek apa barang itu sudah tiba " ucap Satsuki memasang wajah datarnya lalu berjalan terlebih dulu, tetapi Naruto sekilas melihat kearah Kurama ternyata Rubah itu tersenyum memgejek Naruto.

' Awas kau kurama ' batin Naruto.

" Hai " ucap Naruko lalu menarik Hinata dan Naruto.

 _SKIP WAKTU ISTIRAHAT_

Sekarang Naruto berada diatap sambil memaikan Smartphonenya lalu memasukan kekantung celanya lagi tak lama kemudian datang tiga gadis dibelakang Naruto yaitu Naruko yang membawa makanan yamg tadi dia beli pagi, Hinata yang membawa makanan yang sama dengan Naruko dan dia membawakan makanan Satsuki, sedangkan Satsuki membawa Kurama dalam mode chibinya itu.

" Apa kau menunggu lama ? " tanya Naruko lalu duduk disamping Naruto diikuti oleh Hinata didepan Naruto dan Satsuki didepan Naruko.

" Kita makan dahulu Suki-chan, bisa kau taruh dulu dia " ucap Hinata kepada Satsuki.

" Hai mama " ucap bercanda Satsuki kepada Hinata, tetapi dia mengangkat tubuh kurama kedepan wajahnya sehingga tertutup oleh tubuh kurama dan seolah olah kurama yamg bicara padah itu suara milik Satsuki, dan membuat ketiga orang disana sweetdrop bersama.

' Apa dia sakit ' batin Naruko melihat tingkah laku teman bermuka tembonya itu.

' Ada apa dengannya ' bati Naruto dan Hinata.

" Ayo makan " ucap Satsuki sambil berwajah coolnya yang sudah menaruh kurama disampingnya lalu membuka bungkus hamburgernya.

" Apa kau mau Kurama-chan " ucap Satsuki.

" Tidak usah Satsuki, Kami sudah membelikanya tadi " lalu Naruto menggambilkan satu Hamburger lalu Kurama berjalan mendekati hamburger yang ditaruh dilantai atap Akademi itu.

" Rubah suka dengan hamburger itu sedikit aneh " ucap Hinata dibalas anggukan oleh semuannya.

" Jadi Bagaimana apa kalian sudah menyelasaikan tugas kalian ? " tanya Naruto kepada Satsuki dan Naruko.

" Hn " jawab Satsuki.

" Belum Naru, barang barang itu belum sampai " ucap Naruko lalu melanjutkan memakan Hotdognya.

" Jadi kalian dari tadi hanya diruang osis " ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan makannya.

" Hn " ucap Satsuki diikuti anggukan oleh keduannya.

" Are cepat sekali makannya " ucap Hinata melihat hamburger Kurama yang suda habis menyisakan kertas pembukus sebagai alas hamburger tadi.

" Ini kau mau lagi " ucap Naruko memberi Hamburger lagi keKurama.

" Jadi kapan datangnya barang barang itu ? " tanya Naruto sambil memakan hamburgernya keduanya.

" Hn, pulang sekola aku serta osis akan memeriksanya digudang Akademi " ucap Satsuki yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

" Kau tahu dari mana Suki-chan " ucap Hinata yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

" Aku tadi beri tahu oleh Ibiki-sensei " ucap Satsuki lalu deberi anggukan oleh Hinata dan Naruko.

" Mereka berdua sama sama memiliki Nafsu makan sama " ucap Naruko lalu dibenarkan oleh Satsuki dan Hinata.

 _TENG_

 _TENG_

Suara bel sudah berbunyi pertanda jam istirahat telah selesai, Naruto dan yang lain memasuki kelas dan kurama ikut dengan Naruto, tetapi Naruto kekamar mandi dahulu karena ini perintah kurama.

 **" Naruto aku akan mencari angin "** ucap Kurama lalu mengubah bentuknya ke bentuk normalnya lalu menembus dingding kamar mandi itu.

" Jangan membuat onar " ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 _TIME SKIP WAKTU PULANG._

Waktu pulang sudah ditunggu tunggu oleh semua murid dari Akademi itu, ketika banyak orang yang pulang Naruto masih menunggu Kembarannya ditaman Akademi.

" Kemana rubah itu " ucap Naruto yang masih duduk bangku taman itu.

Beralih Kegudang Akademi terdapat sekumpulan remaja perempuan salah satunya Naruko dan Satsuki, Sekumpulan remaja itu adalah osis dari Akademi ini dan diketuai oleh Satsuki Uchiha.

" Apa Hinata tidak menunggumu ? " tanya Naruko kepada satsuki yang berjalan disampingnya.

" Hn, aku sudah memberi tahu padanya dan aku suruh pulang terlebih dahulu karena aku takut Hinata terkena marah oleh Tou-sannya karena menungguku selesai mengecek barang " ucap Satsuki kepda Naruko.

" Jadi bagaimana kau dan sibaka itu Suki-chan " goda Naruko kepada Satsuki.

" Bicara apa kau Naruko " bantah Satsuki dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah.

" Ternyata Kaicho suka denga Naruto " ucap anggota osis.

" Hm benar aku tidak menyangka itu " ucap anggota lainnya diberi anggukan oleh yang lain.

" Urusai yo " ucap Satsuki yang mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus lalu berjalan cepat meinggalkan yang lain dibelakang, Sedangkan Naruko dan anggota yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ketuannya itu.

 _SREEK_

Pintu geser ruangan gudang itu terbuka lalu Satsuki dan anggota osis masuk kedalam melihat lihat isinya ternyata adalah buku buku dan ada satu jubah samurai yang sudah sangat tua itu, lalu mereka semua membereskan barang barang ingin dipakai namun salah satu anggota mendekati jubah samurai itu.

 _KYAA_

Lalu semua anggota osis yang sedang merapihkan barang segera berlari kesumber suara dan mendapatkan temannya sudah menjadi batu dengan ekspresi yang amat sangat ketakutan.

" Kenapa dengannya " ucap salah satu anggota osis mundur dengan wajah ketakutan.

 _JLEBB_

 _JLEBB_

 _JLEBB_

Tiga anggota osis yang ada ditempat itu tergigit oleh monster ular yang keluar dari dalam mata jubah samurai itu.

" Siapa yang melakukan ini Naruko " ucap Satsuki sedikit takut melihat teman temannya berubah menjadi batu, lalu Naruko melihat kearah jubah samurai itu dan dari mata jubah samurai itu banyak cahaya merah seperti mata lalu Naruko mundur sedikit lalu mulai berkonsentrasi.

Di taman akademi Naruto masih setia menunggu dan masih memikirkan keberadaan monster rubah itu sekarang, namun Naruto merasakan getaran dari tombak yang menjadi kalungnya itu.

 _TING_

Kalung itu berubah menjadi tombak bermata tiga dengan kain berwarna merah dibawah mata tombaknya, Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan tombak itu yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi bentuk semulanya.

' Suara dengungan tombak ini masih terdengar dikepalaku ' batin Naruto.

" Naruko! " ucap Naruto entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk tentang kembarannya.

 **" Gaki kemana bocah chibi itu "** ucap Kurama yang sudah kembali dan duduk disampingnya.

 **" Dan kenapa kau memunculkan tomb- "** ucap kuara terpotong karena dia merasakan sesuatu dari belakang gedung yang dibelakangnya itu.

" Kita kegudang Kurama " ucap Naruto lalu berlari kebelakang gudang diikuti Kurama.

 **" Pemangsa batu "** ucap kurama dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

" Pemangsa batu?, apa kau tau mereka ? " tanya Naruto yang sudah didepan pintu gudang.

 **" Mereka siluman yang cukup merepotkan, Pemangasa batu akan menarik mangsanya kedalam penghalang miliknya dan mengubah mangsanya menjadi batu tetapi sebelum itu mangsanya akan dibuat takut dahulu baru mereka dimakan olehnya "** ucap Kurama, Naruto yang mendengar itu lalu bergegas masuk kedalam gudang.

" Apa kau tau dimana penghalang miliknya Kurama " ucap Naruto yang sudah dalam mode silumannyan kurama menunjuk lorong didepannya bagi orang yang tidak tahu lorong itu seperti lorong biasa tetapi jika mendekat akan langsung dimangsa.

" Bagaimana cara menghancurkannya kurama ? " tanya Naruto mulai maju.

 **" Menurutmu tombak yang kau pegang itu tombak apa "** ucap Kurama, Lalu Naruto berlari meninggalkan Kurama.

 _JRASS_

Naruto membelah penghalang yang menyerupai lorong itu dan beta kagetnya dia ternyata itu terbuat dari batu dan tulang belulah dari pemangsa batu.

 **" Jika kau tidak keluar sebelum penghalangnya tertutup kau akan terjebak didalam "** tambah Kurama.

 **" Tombak iblis khe, sepertinya mangsaku sangat sepesial "** ucap jubah samurai aka pemangsa batu.

Naruto tidak mendengar ucapan siluman didepannya karena dia sedang melihat teman temannya sudah menjadi batu dengan wajah ketakutan kecuali dua orang yang Naruto amat sangat kenal yaitu Naruko dengan Satsuki mereka berdua menjadi batu dengan wajah berani tidak ada ketakutan satupun diwajah mereka.

" Bisa kau lepaskan teman temanku " ucap Naruto kepada

 **" Khe teman teman dan kau akan menjadi mangsaku "** ucap pemangsa batu itu lalu menyerang dengan ular ular yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _SYUTT_

 _SYUTT_

 _JRASS_

 _JRASS_

Dua ular itu berhasil Naruto tebas dengan tombaknya tetapi mereka lalu Naruto menyerang balik dan musukkan tobaknya kearah dada jubah samurai itu namun itu tidak berpengaruh

 **" Kau harus mencari bagian Pemangsa Batu yang sesungguhnya baru kau bisa membunuhnya "** ucap kurama yang masih berdiam diluar penghalang pemangsa batu dan penghalang itu mulai tertutup perlahan lahan.

 _JRASS_

 _JRASS_

 _JRASS_

Naruto menyerang terus kearah Pemangsa Batu sampai dia lupa dengan pertahan dirinya, lalu tombak iblis itu terjatuh karena serang pemangsa batu berhasil mengenai tangan milik Naruto lalu mode siluman Naruto mulai menghilang terbukti dari rambut panjang itu mulai berjatuhan.

 _JLEBB_

 _JLEBB_

Dua ular itu menggigit Naruto dan perlahan sudah mulai menjadi batu jika saja dia masih masuk dalam mode silumannya mungkin tubuhnya bisa bertahan lebih lama dari serangan ini lalu Naruto menoleh kearah belakang yaitu tepatnya kearah Kurama.

" Ne, Kurama boleh aku meminta satu permintaan lagi " ucap naruto yang setengah tubuhnya sudah jadi batu.

" Tolong selamatkan mereka semua, tolong bawa keluar dari sini " tambah Naruto lalu kurama masih berdiam.

 **' Ini bukan urusanku, jika pemilik tombak itu tiada maka tidak ada yang bisa memakai tombak itu lagi dan aku akan bebas seperti dulu '** batin Kurama tetapi dia masih memikirkan sesuatu lagi, Naruto sekarang hampir menjadi patung batu hanya menyisakan kepalanay saja.

' Jika ada tombak itu ' batin Naruto sambil melihat tombak yang tergelak dilantai itu.

 **" Jangan mati disini gaki!, hanya aku yang akan memakanmu "** ucap kurama mulai mengambil teman teman Naruto.

 **" Monter menurut kepada manusia "** ucap Pemangsa Batu melihat Kurama mengikuti perintah dari Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto berubah menjadi sepenuhnya dia masih melihat Kurama yang sedang membawa teman temanya keluar penghalang Pemangsa batu lalu Naruto melihat ke tombaknya itu lalu naruto berubah menjadi patung batu sepenuhnya namun tiba tiba tobaknya mengeluarkan percikan listrik berwarna merah dan biru.

 _WUSSH_

 _JLEBB_

Tiba tiba tombak itu terbang dan langsung mengarah kepatung Naryto yang sudah menjadi batu lalu menusuk patung tepat diperut Naruto, hasil tusukan itu bukannya membuat hancur tetapi membuat batu yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto hancur berkeping keping.

 _JRASS_

Dengan sekali tebas Naruto berhasi memotong semua ular yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

 _SRINGG_

Mucul aura merah kehitaman yang mengelilingi Naruto dan perlahan rambut milik Naruto memanjang sampai menyentuh lantai, pupil Naruto berubah menjadi vertikal dan gigi taring memanjang sedikit.

 _JRASS_

 _JRASS_

 _JRASS_

 _JRASS_

Naruto memotong kedua lengan dan kedua kaki milik Pemangsa Batu itu dan membuat Pemangsa Batu sangat marah lalu menyerang Naruto.

 **" Cepat jika tidak ingin terjebak "** ucap kurama yang tiba tiba datang kembali lalu menahan kedua tembok batu pengehalang milik Pemangsa Batu dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya agar tidak menutup, Naruto yang melihat Kurama tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

 **" Cih,penghianat monter mamacam apa kau yang menurut manusia dan menolong manusia "** ucap Pemangsa Batu lalu keluar banyak ular ular langsung menyerang Kurama.

 **" ARRRGH "** teriak Kurama karena kedua tangan dan kakinya tergigit ular ular milik Pemangsa Batu.

 _JRASS_

Dengan sekali tebasan tombak Naruto Kurama terbebas dari serang tersebut.

 **" GRR, Kesabaran ku sudah habis RASAKAN SILUMAN RENDAHAN "** lalu muncul percikan listrik disalah satu ekor Kurama dan langsung membesar menutupi tubuh Kurama.

 _DUARR_ _HH_

Petir milik kurama berhasil menghancurkan penghalang Pemangsa batu dan petir Kurama menembus atap gudang itu lalu keluar Naruto yang dibawa terbang oleh Kurama, Naruto memandang sekitarnya dari atas ternyata sudah banyak polisi dan awak media sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan hilangnya para anggota osis.

 **" Mereka kembali Naruto "** ucap kurama melihat kearah bawah menemukan Kelabang raksasa yang menuju dirinya, Kelabang itu adalah wujud asli dari Pemangsa Batu.

" Bisa kau urus yang satunya " ucap Naruto kepada Kurama dibalas anggukan olehnya, lalu Naruto melompat dari atas Kurama sambil menghunuskan tombak ke arah Kelabang itu.

 _JLEBB_

Naruto menusuk tepat ditengah tengah kepala Kelabang itu lalu keluar darah berwarna hitam.

 _BRUSHH_

Kurama menyemburkan api yang sangat besar kearah Kelabang satunya lagi hingga terbakar namun Kelabang itu masih hidup.

 _JLEBB_

 _JRASSS_

Naruto menusuk kepala Kelabang itu dan menarik tobaknya hingga kepal Kelabang itu terbelak menjadi dua, akhirnya kedua Kelabang itu jatuh, lalu Naruto yang masih memakai mode Silumannya mendekat kearah anggota osis yang menjadi batu.

 _CRASS_

 _PYARR_

Batu yang ada ditubuh anggota osis pecah dan semua anggota osis sudah kembali menjadi manusia, setelah itu Naruto pergi dengan Kurama yang mulai terbang.

 **" Kita kemana gaki "** ucap Kurama yang sudah melayang menjauh dari Akademi.

" KITA KEPARKIRAN BAKA, BAGAIMANA JIKA NARUKO MECARIKU DISANA DAN AKU TIDAK ADA BISA BISA AKU DIAMUK OLEHNYA " ucap Naruto, lalu terjadi perdebatan antara Naruto dan Kurama.

Dibawah dasar laut terdapat Kekkai berwarna hijau didalam Kekkai itu terdapat Siluman yang sangat besar, memiliki mata besar yang berwarna merah menyala dalam kegelapan dan pola riak air serta ada tomoe dimatanya, memiliki ekor berjumlah sepuluh namun salah satu ekornya terpotong.

 **" Sudah mulai "** ucap Siluman itu lalu menyeringan mengerikan.

TBC..

.

.

.

.

SORRY BRO KALO JELEK YA..

DAN UNTUK FIC SATUNYA LAGI SAYA MASIH BINGGUNG MELANJUTAKAN ATAU HAPUS KARENA DATA DATA FIC ITU KEHAPUS LAGI...


	3. Oni Part 1

Disclaimer :

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Anak dari seorang kepala kuil dan wanita ahli sihir, yang ditakdirkan menjadi pemegang senjata kuno yang kemudian mengubah hidupnya menjadi seorang pengembara dan pembasmi yōkai.

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.

Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan,DLL.

Rate : M

Pair : (Naruto x Harem)

# Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back

.

.

.

.

( ONI )

Dikediaman Namikaze semua keluarga sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga, mereka melakukan kegiatan masing ada yang sedang membaca koran, meminum sake, menonton tv dan bercerita dengan serius.

" Naruto, dizaman dahulu ada Siluman memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dasyat yang menunggangi awan diselimuti oleh Api dan petir dan Siluman itu membuat kekacauan dimana mana " ucap Jiraya kepada Naruto yang mendengarkan dengan sedikit malas.

" Aku akan mengambil jus dan cemilan " ucap Khusina yang memotong cerita Jiraya, lalu dibalas anggukan oleh semua orang yang ada diruang tamu itu.

" Tidak ada cara untuk mengalahkan Siluman itu lalu semua manusia mulai takut dengan Siluman itu, karena Siluman itu memakan manusia yang tak bersalah tapi, akhirnya ada yang mengalahkannya berkat tombak yang dimiliki oleh seorang pengembara, mereka mengatakan itu pertarungan antar hidup dan mati, pertarungan mereka terjadi selama empat hari empat malam dan pada hari kelima.. " Jiraya berhenti bercerita karena dia haus dan langsung meminum jus yang diberikan Khusina, sedangkan Naruto berkeingat dingin sambil memegang kalungnya yang sudah dilepas dan berada gegamannya itu.

" Akhirnya pengembara itu berhasil menusuk Siluman itu dengan tombaknya dan menjepitnya kebatu tapi pengembara itu membutuhkan kekuatan dan jiwanya untuk menyegel Siluman itu disana lalu orang orang mulai membuat kuil diatas batu tersebut untuk mengawasi Siluman itu, lalu pengembara itu menjadi seorang biksu dan kepala kuil itulah awal dari garis keturun Namikaze lalu ada warisan kata kata di keluarga Namikaze yaitu jangan pernah membuka pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah " ucap Jiraya lalu Naruto berkeringat dingin mendengar cerita tersebut.

" Jadi kenapa kalian tidak bersekolah ? " tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto dan Naruko, Tsunade meminum sake disamping Jiraya.

" Akademi diliburkan karena kejadian kemarin Baa-chan " ucap Naruko kepada Tsunade.

" Jadi jangan pernah buka pintu ruang bawah tanah itu Naruto " ucap Jiraya lagi kepada Naruto.

" Demi nama baik keturunan Namikaze " tambah Jiraya sambil mengacungkan jari keatas membuat semua orang sweetdorp

' Namun akulah yang **menghancurkan pint** u itu dan membiarkan Kurama keluar ' batin Naruto yang berkeringat dingin.

SRINGG

Semua orang yang ada diruangan menoleh sumber suara itu kecuali Naruko dan betapa terkejutnya mereka semua melihat benda yang ada didepan mereka.

" Hahaha itu tidak mungkin! " Jiraya tertawa sambil menunjuk tombak didepan Naruto.

" Itu tidak mungkin Akuma no yari'kan ? " tanya Jiraya dengan tubuh bergetar khas orang tua dan sedikit tertawa.

" Ne Naruko kita ada janji dengan Hinata dan Satsuki'kan " ucap sesikit gugup **Naruto sambil berdiri.**

" Tentu saja bukan Ero-jiji " tambah Naruto dengan nada bodoh, lali menarik Naruko agar segera berangkat.

WUSSHH

Sebelum Naruto dan Naruko keluar dari ruangan itu merak dikagetkan oleh kakeknya yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju gudang rumahnya, setelah itu mereka berpamitan dengan orang tua dan neneknya dan hanya dibalas anggukan karena mereka semua masih shock atas kejadian ini dengan tidak bersalahnya Naruto menarik Naruko.

" NARUTO!, lama sekali kau " ucap seseorang perempuan yang sudah amat marah tak lain tak bukan dia adalah Satsuki Ucihiha.

" Maaf sedikit terlambat Suki-chan, ini semua salah sibaka itu, dan kalian kesini menaiki apa ? " ucap Naruko yang sudah siap pergi dengan temannyan, sekarang Naruko memakai celana pendek jeans biru, baju putih polos dan memakai jaket jeans berwana sama dengan celana serta memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih.

" Tidak apa apa Naruko-chan " ucap Hinata, saat ini Hinata memakai sweater pink sedikit kebesar dan rok ngembang dua cm diatas lutut, sepatu kets merk ternama berwarna putih, dan tas selempang kecil berwana coklat lalu rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai membuat Hinata seperti artis korea.

" Hinata membawa mobilnya " ucap Satsuki menunjuk mobil ungu mercedes benz cla 45 amg yang dicat ungu gelap milik Hinata.

" Ne, tidak berubah sama sekali Hinata-chan " ucap Naruto melihat mobil Hinata terpakir dihalamannya dan tombaknya sudah kembali seperti semula yaitu menjadi kalung sebelum menemui Satsuki dan hinata yang ada didepan rumahnya.

" Hai, Naru-kun " balas Hinata serta senyuman yang bisa membuat semua lelaki luluh, Naruko dan Satsuki merasa sedikit cemburu.

" Karena kau lelaki sendiri jadi kau yang mengemudi Naruto " ucap Satsuki memerintah Naruto, Sekarang satsuki memakai dres merah dan rambut digerai ( Pakaian Akeno saat kencan sama Issei dxd ).

" Hai Ojou-sama " ucap Naruto dengan gaya pelayan, walaupun dihatinya sedikit kesal atas keputusan Satsuki.

" Jadi ayo kita berangkat nanti terlalu siang dan itu pasti akan sangat panas " ucap Naruko, lalu dibalas anggukan mereka semua dan segera berjalan kemobil milik Hinata namun sebelum sampai dimobil Hinata mereka semua berhenti didepan pintu gudang milik keluarga Namikaze karena melihat Jiraya yang sangat shock.

" Are bukan itu Jiraya-ojiisan " ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk Jiraya yang sedang menatap pintu masuk gudang dengan mata melebar dan mulut yang menganga.

" Ahaha, sepertinya dia masih shock " ucap Naruto lalu menggandeng Hinata agar tidak banyak bertanya, karena jika tidak dibawa pergi Hinta akan banyak bertanya pada Naruto.

" Kau kenapa Suki-chan " ucap goda Naruko kepada Satsuki yang masih menatap Hinata dan Naruto dengan pandangan yang sedikit kurang suka.

" Hmmpf, tidak apa apa ayo susul mereka " ucap sebal Satsuki lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan Naruko yang menyeringai.

" Ini kunci mobilnya Naru-kun " ucap Hinata lalu memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Naruto.

" Hai, kau bisa duduk didepankan Hinata-chan disampingku bisakan " ucap Naruto sedikit memohon kepada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk membuat Naruto senang lalu Naruto memasuki pintu pengemudi.

" Aku duduk didepan ya Hinata-chan " ucap Naruko yang sudah datang bersama Satsuki kepada Hinata yang masih diluar mobil.

" Sayang sekali Naruko, Hinta-chan sudah terlebih dahulu menempati kursi depan sebaiknya kau dibelakang dengan Satsuki " ucap Naruto dari dalam mobil, Naruko yang mendengar itu langasung mengembukan pipi lalu masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Satsuki dan yang terakhir Hinata yang duduk didepa.

 _BRUMM_

Mobil yang Naruto kendari mulai berjalan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Namikaze setelah beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai dikota.

" Jadi kita akan kemana para Ojou-sama " cap bercanda Naruto kepada ketiga gadis itu.

" Kita keMall Konoha supir " ucap Satsuki dengan nada datarnya khas keluarga Uchiha.

" Dasar Uchiha tukang perintah " ucap Naruto dengan pelan.

" Kau bilang apa Dobe " ucap Satsuki dengan aura yang sangat angker.

" Tidak aku tidak bilang apa apa " elak Naruto, Naruko yang melihat pertengkaran Satuki vs Naruto menyeringai.

" Tidak, tadi Naruto mengucapkan Uchiha tukang perintah " ucap Naruko membuat Satsuki mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menyeramkan mungkin setara demgan Kaa-channya.

" Bohong jangan dengarkan Naruko, tanyakan saja Hinata kalau kau tidak percaya " ucap Naruto mulai panik.

" Ne Hina-chan apa yang dikatakan Naru-chan benar atau salah " ucap Satsuki dengan nada yang manis.

" Hm " ucap Hinta singkat sambil mengangguk membuat Naruto shock atas tidakan gadis yang dikenal selalu melindunginya itu.

" Pas sekali lampu merah " ucap Naruko lalu menyeringai.

' Sialan kau Naruko ' batin Naruto melihat seringaian Naruko dari kaca disepan mobil itu.

" Ara Naru-kun leher mu sungguh bagus aku sangat ingin memeganggnya " ucap Satsuki yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengelus elus leher Naruto dengan kedua tangganya dan badannya dicondongkan kebelakang kursi pengemudi.

" Gomen Suki-chan yang manis, cantik dan seksi bahkan Naruko kalah demgan keseksianmu " ucap Naruto yang berkeringat dingin.

" Apa benar ? " ucap Satsuki dibelakang kuping Naruto dan tangannya masih mengelus elus leher.

" Hai " ucap gugup Naruto.

" Arigato " ucap dengan Nada Sexy Satsuki dibelakang telinga Naruto, yang membuat Naruto merinding dan Naruto terus berdoa didalam hatinya agar lampu itu segera berubah menjadi hijau.

" Sayang sekali itu tidak mengubah pikiranku untuk mencekik lehermu Naru-kun " ucap Sexy Satsuki membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya tak lama kemudian leher Naruto dicekik lalu digerakan seperti boneka oleh Satsuki.

" Lampu sudah Hijau Naru-kun " ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk lampu yang sudah berganti hijau, dan cekikan Satsuki terlepas dengan sendirinya lalu Naruto melajukan mobilnya lagi.

 _SKIP TIME MALL KONOHA_

Mall Konoha hari ini lumayan ramai oleh pengunjung namun dari pengunjung itu terdapat remaja lelaki yang sedang membawa belanjaan sangat banyak, remaja lelaki itu adalah Naruto yang membawakan belanjaan milik ketiga gadis didepannya itu.

" Ne disini sedang diadakan pameran lukisan " ucap antusias Naruko.

" Hn " ucap Satsuki lalu meminum lemon dingin yang ada ditangannya.

" Jadi, bisa kita kesana " ucap Naruko lalu meminum lemon tea miliknya.

" Apa tidak kalian tidak kasian dengan Naru-kun " ucap Hinata yang melihat Naruto kesusahan karena belanjaan mereka.

" Tenang saja dia itu sangat kuat " ucap Naruko kepada Hinata.

" Jadi kita kesana'kan " tambah Naruko diberi anggukan oleh kedua gadis itu, lalu Naruko menarik Satsuki meninggalkan Hinata.

" Apa kau mau " ucap Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disamping Naruto dan menawarkan jus jeruk dingin itu kepada Naruto.

" Apa boleh ?, tapi kamu bisa lihat sendiri kedua tangan ku Hinata-chan " tanya Naruto kepada Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itu tersenyum manis membuat Naruto sedikit memerah lalu Hinata menyodorkan minumannya ke Naruto.

" Arigato " ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum kearah Hinata, lalu dia meminum jus jeruk itu dari sedotan bekas Hinata pakai.

 _SRULP_

 _SRULP_

Setelah meminum jus milik Hinata dahaga Naruto berkurang, sedangkan Naruko dan Satsuki belum menyadari akan hilangnya keberadaan Hinata dan Naruto.

" Hinta dari tadi kamu diam saja ada ap- " ucap Satsuki terputus ketika dia menengok kebelakang tidak ada Hinata maupun Naruto lalu dia berhenti berjalan.

" Are ada apa Suki-chan " ucap Naruko heran pada Satsuki.

" Kemana Hinata dan Naruto ? " ucap Satsuki dengan nada datar lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah Mall itu pandangannya berhenti tepat pada dua remaja yang sedang berbincang sesekali remaja lelaki itu meminta minuman remaja perempuan dan remaja perempuan menyodorkan minumannya, Satsuki yang melihat itu sedikit tidak suka dengan kedua remaja itu.

" Cemburu heh " ucap Naruko lalu dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Satsuki.

" Dari mana saja kalian " ucap Satsuki kepada Naruto dan Hinata yang beru saja datang.

" Kami dari tadi dibelakang, salahkan saja jalan kalian berdua yang cepat meninggalkan aku dan Hinata-chan dibelakang " ucap Naruto lalu pandangannya beralih kedepan pintu toko Hamburger yang berdiri Siluman Rubah dengan tubuhnya yang kasat mata namun itu masih bisa terlihat oleh Naruto dan manusia yang memiliki kemampuan lebih.

" Sudah sudah ayo kita kepameran itu " ucap Naruko lalu menarik Hinata dan Satsuki menuju pameran yang ada didepannya dan meninggalkan Naruto.

' Sedang apa Rubah itu disana ' batin Naruto lalu berjalan ketoko hamburger itu.

" Sedang apa kau disini ? " tanya Naruto kepada Kurama yang masih bengong didepan pintu restoran itu.

 **Are kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini gaki! "** ucap Kaget Kurama namun itu dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

" Ayo ikut denganku setelah pulang akan kubelikan makanan itu " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk poster hamburger.

 **Aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu itu tapi aku akan kesana untuk menjaga gadis berambut hitam itu karena dia hidangan penutup setelah aku memakan mu "** ucap Kurama lalu melayang pergi masuk kedalam pameran lukisan itu, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya membatu dengan tampang bodoh.

" Sugoi, menurutku seni itu menakjubkan " ucap Naruko sambil melihat kelukisan didepannya.

" Dan menurutku karya milik Mukade-sensei adalah yang terbaik, apalagi seri Sara rouran sungguh meneyntuh hati " tambah Naruko.

" Kau dan senimu itu " ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali kerombongan.

" Kalau yang menyakut hal yang kau sukai kau sangat berisik " ucap Satsuki dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Naruko.

" Wah, ternyata dia seniman yang luar biasa ya " ucap Hinata sambil terus melihat lukisan seorang gadis kecil memakai kimono dengan paduan warna yang cantik didepannya itu.

" Tapi, setelah dia mendapat banyak penghargaan dan menjadi semakin terkenal, lukisannya menjadi aneh dan semakin aneh " ucap Naruko sambil berjalan melihat lihat lukisan milik Mukade.

" Hm " jawab Naruto dengan nada bosan, kurama yang sedang bertengger dikepalanya menatap binggung lukisan lukisan itu.

" Dia meninggal tepat setelah melukis lukisan ini " ucap Naruko berhenti didepan lukisan seorang gadis dengan ekspresi datar yang duduk dikursi dengan gradasi warna yang gelap dan suram.

" Tapi aku suka lukisan ini walaupun warnanya sedikit gelap, tapi bikin hati tenang " tambah Naruko.

" Tapi, kenapa hanya lukisan tiruan ? " tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk tulisan dibawah lukisan itu.

" Sepertinya, dia melukis putrinya sendiri jadi kupikir keluarga Mukade yang menyimpan lukisan " ucap Naruko.

" Hn " gumam Satsuki dengan pose berpikir sambil menatap lukisan itu.

" Kenapa kau ingin ke kamar mandi ? " celetuk Naruto yang melihat Satsuki.

" Baka!, aku pikir lukisan ini mirip dengan orang yang ku kenal " ucap Satsuki kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

" Nani, kalau begitu mintain dia menjadi model lukisanku Satsu-chan " ucap Naruko mengejar Satsuki diikuti Naruko dan Hinata.

 **" Hm, kebencian "** ucap Kurama yang masih yang masih melihat lukisan itu.

 **Siapa'pun yang melukis ini mati dengan mengutuk manusia "** ucap Kurama.

 **" Dan yang mati dengan ini dia akan menjadi Oni "** tambahnya lalu pergi menyusul Naruto.

 _SKIP TIME_ _AKADEMI KONOHA_

" Badanku masih pegal pegal, ini semua karena kemarin " ucap Naruto sambil memijit pundaknya sendiri.

" Itu wajar jika seorang lelaki harus membantu perempuan " ucap Naruko yang berjalan disamping Naruto.

 **' Grr jika saja tombak itu tidak ada pasti sudah kutelan dia '** batin Kurama sambil mengelus benjolan dikepalanya dan mengikuti Naruto dibelakannya dengan tubuh transparan.

" Hah, capainya masih terasa " gumam pelan Naruto sambil memijit pundaknya sendiri.

" Apa yang kau kata'kan Naru-kun " ucap Naruko pada Naruto dengan hawa angker.

" Ahaha, aku tidak mengucap'kan apa apa mungkin kau salah dengar " ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

 _DUAKH_

Tiba tiba Naruto jatuh tersungkur dengan muka dahulu yang mendarat dilantai lorong Konoha Gauken, lalu Naruto langsung berdiri melihat siapa yang berani menjahili dirinya itu terlihat remaja berambut orange postur tubuh yang berotot.

" Ittai " ucap Naruto lalu berdiri.

" Gawat, itu'kan Juugo murid yamg senangnya berkelahi " ucap salah satu siswaKonoha Gakuen yang ada dilorong itu.

" Semoga Naruto-senpai tidak kenapa kenapa " ucap siswi.

" Apa maksudmu hah " ucap Naruto kepada remaja itu.

" Kau Naruto Uzumaki kelas 11 ya " ucap Juugo mendekati Naruto.

" Kau banyak gaya sekali " ucap Juugo langsung menonjok pipi Naruto.

 _DUAKHH_

" NARUTO ! " ucap kaget Naruko karena Naruto ditonjok oleh Senpainya, Naruko ingin memisahkan namun dia melihat Naruto memberi kode agar tidak memisahkannya.

" Apa salahku senpai " balas Naruto lalu menonjok pipi Juugo.

 _DUAKHH_

 _DUAKHH_

 _DUAKHH_

Terjadi pertarungan dikoridor Konoha Gakuen, perkelahian itu melibatkan Naruto dan Juugo, terlihat Naruto babak belur sedangkan Juugo tidak terlalu parah kenapa Naruto bisa babak belur karena dia kurang berpengalaman dalam pertarungan jalan dan juga entah kenapa kekuatan Juugo sangat besar.

" Kejamnya " ucap Salah satu siswi.

 **" HAHAHA, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat ini "** ucap Kurama sambil memegangi perutnya, dia melihat Naruto dihajar oleh lelaki beramput orange itu dari balik kerumunan dan juga tubuhnya yang tak terlihat.

" Pukul aku saja " ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Juugo semua orang mengalihkan padangannya kearah seseorang itu dan yang berucap seperti itu adalah seorang siswi perempuan memiliki rambut merah dan berwajah datar.

" Kau bahkan boleh membunuh'ku jika kau mau " tambanya lagi, siswi itu berjalan gontai seperti kehilangan cahaya hidupnya.

" Sara, kau masih saja berkata seperti itu " ucap Juugo yang masih memegang kerah leher Naruto.

" Itu Sara siswi yang sudah mencoba bunuh diri empat kali " ucap siswi yang melihat itu.

" Sara " gumam Naruto melihat remaja bernama Sara itu lalu dia teringat lukisan suram dipameran kemarin, lalu Sara melewati mereka berdua dan Juugo melepaskan cengkraman dikerah baju Naruto.

" Ada apa ini " ucap datar Satsuki yang sudah tiba ditkp dan dibelakangnya ada Hinata yang mengikuti.

" BUBAR! " ucap lagi Satsuki lalu mereka semua bubar.

" Jadi bisa jelaskan Juugo-senpai dan Naruto atas kejadian ini ? " tanya Satsuki kepada dua orang yang terlibat.

" Cih " Juugo langsung pergi begitu saja meninggal Naruto berserta anggota osis.

" Sok kuat, taunya kau yang babak belur " ucap Naruko yang sudah membersihkan darah yang ada disudut bibir Naruto.

" Ittai, pelan pelan ini sakit Naruko " ucap Naruto pada Naruko.

" Sebaiknya kau keruang kesehatan Naru-kun " ucap lembut Hinata, Satsuki yang mendengar itu entah kenapa merasa kesal.

" Hn, sebaiknya kau keruang kesehatan " ucap Satsuki.

" Ha'i, aku akan keruang kesehatan " ucap Naruto lalu berjalan keruang kesehtan

" Kau ingin kemana ? " tanya Satsuki, lalu Naruto berhenti berjalan.

" Keruang kesehatan Satsuki " ucap Naruto.

" Kunci ruang kesehatan ada padaku, dan kalian sebaiknya masuk kelas sebentar lagi bell masuk " ucap Satsuki dibalas anghukan oleh Hinata dan Naruko.

' Sudah mulai ' batin Naruko lalu berjalan kekelasnya.

' Ada apa dengan'ku ' batin Hinata sambil memegang dadanya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

 _SREEKK_

 _TAP_

Pintu geser ruangan kesehatan itu tertutup karena Satsuki dan Naruto sudah masuk lalu Naruto berbaring dikasur ruang kesehatan sedangkan Satsuki mengambil kotak obat.

" Mana luka'mu biarku obati " ucap Satsuki yang sudah duduk disamping rajang yang ditempati Naruto, Naruto menatap Satsuki dengan pandangan tidak percaya sekaligus shock.

" Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri " ucap Naruto yang sudah normal.

Satsuki yang mendengar itu sedikit kesal pada Naruto kenapa jika dia berbuat baik padanya dia selalu mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari teman masa kecilnya itu, lalu Satsuki mengobati luka yamg ada disudut bibir dan memar dipipi Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

" Ittai Ittai pelan pelan ini sakit tahu " ucap Naruto

" Hn " balas Satsuki lalu dia mulai mengobati demgan perlahan, akhirnya Naruto dan Satsuki mengobrol panjang tentang masa kecil mereka tanpa sadar Satsuki telah membolos pelajaran.

" Apa kau tidak kekelas Suki " tanya Naruto, bila Naruto dan Satsuki hanya berdua maka mereka akan memanggil dengan panggilan kecil mereka.

" Tidak, jika aku masuk kelas sekarang maka aku bisa dihabisi oleh Anko-sensei Naru " ucap Satsuki, hilang sudah imagenya sebagai Uchiha bila berdua dengan Naruto.

" Hm, ya sudah aku ingin tidur bila sudah istirahat bangunkan " ucap Naruto lalu membalik badannya memunggungi Satsuki.

" Hn " ucap Satsuki, Satsuki mengenang masa kecilnya dan Naruto lalu Satauki menoleh kearah Naruto yang sudah tidur.

" Aku juga sama mengantuk " ucap Satsuki lalu tidur disatu ranjang dengan Naruto.

 _SKIP ISTIRAHAT_

" Suki-chan bangun " ucap Naruko sambil menepuk nepuk paha Satsuki.

" Hn, lima menit lagi Kaa-sama " ucap Satsuki yamg masih mengantuk.

" Apa kau akan terus memeluk Naru-kun Suki-chan " ucap Naruko sambil menyeringai lalu Satsuki membuka matanya.

' Kenapa badanku tidak bisa bergerak dan juga kapan aku memakai bantal ' batin Satsuki yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya, Namun ketika ingin bangkit dari tidurnya dia tidak bisa bergerak Satsuki merasakan ada yang memeluk erat pinggangnya lalu dia menatap pelakunya.

" Naruto bangun " ucap Satsuki sambil memanggil manggil Naruto.

" Naru bangun " ucap lembut Satsuki namun dengan ajaibnya Naruto langsung bangun.

" Lepaskan Saku-chan hentai " ucap menusk Naruko.

" Are " ucap Naruto lalu melihat posisinya sekarang dan langsung melepaskan Satsuki.

" Gomen Satsuki " ucap Naruto kepada Satsuki.

" Hn " ucap Satsuki yang sudah kembali ke image Ucihiha, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

' bisa diburu oleh klan Uchiha aku ' batin ngeri Naruto karena sudah berani memeluk putri dari kepala klan Ucihiha.

" Apa enak tidur berpelukan dengan Naru-kun Suki-chan " goda Naruko.

" Sudah sudah Naruko jangan menggoda Satsuki lagi pula itu tidak sengaja dan juga tidak sadar " ucap Naruto lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Ada apa kau kemari ? " tanya Satsuki dengan nada yang amat datar.

" Ini sudah jam Istirahat, jadi aku ingin memberikan bentou ini kepada si baka itu " ucap Naruko sambil menunjuk Naruto dan memperlihatkan kotak bekalnya.

" Hn " ucap Singkat Satsuki, lalu Satsuki mengambil tas yang didalamnya ada bekalnya.

 _SREEK_

 _TAP_

Pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan Hinata membawa bentounya lalu dia masuk dan bergabung dengan teman masa kecilnya itu, lalu duduk diranjang yang Naruko duduki.

" Tumben kau lama Hina-chan " ucap Naruko.

" Kamu yang terlalu cepat Ruko-chan " balas hinata sambil membuka bentounya.

" Ne Suki-chan kau kenal dengan Sara yang ada dilukisan itu'kan ? " tanya Naruko sambil memberikan bentou kepada Naruto.

" Hn " ucap Singkat Satsuki sambil membuka bentounya.

" Bisa kau minta dia menjadi model lukisanku " ucap Naruko memohon.

" Minta saja sendiri Naruko " ucap Satsuki, Naruto dan Hinata hanya memerhatikan saja.

" Baiklah aku akan memintanya sendiri, apa kau tau rumahnya Suki-chan ? " ucap Naruko demgan semangat dibalas gelengan oleh satsuki.

" Rumah Sara-san tidak jauh dari rumah'ku Ruko-chan " ucap Hinata.

" Benearkah " ucapa Naruko lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

" Antar'kan aku Hina-chan " ucap Naruko memohon.

" Boleh saja tetapi aku sedang tidak bawa kendaraan " ucap Hinata.

" Kenapa kamu tidak bilang Hinata, aku akan menjemput'mu " ucap Satsuki

" Aku hanya ingin mencoba berakat ke Akademi dengan berjalan kaki seperti murid murid lainnya dan ternyata itu menyenangkan " ucap Hinata.

" Tidak apa apa aku akan berjalan denganmu yang penting aku bisa mengajaknya menjadi modelku " ucap Naruko.

" Dan Naruto aku akan pulang dengan Hina-chan " tambah Naruko.

" Jika ada apa apa hubungi aku " ucap Naruto.

 _TENG_

 _TENG_

 _TENG_

Suara bel masuk kembali sudah berbunyi pertanda bagi seluruh murid harus masuk kekelasnya masing masing.

" Kalian tidak masuk ? " tanya Naruto.

" Kami akan masuk kelas " ucap Satsuki.

" Kau ? " tanya Naruko.

" Tidak aku akan disini " jawab Naruto lalu mulai tidur kembali.

" Akan ku adukan kepada Baa-chan " ucap Naruko lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

' Kemana Rubah itu ' batin Naruto karena siluman menyebalkan itu tiba tiba menghilang entah kemana.

Beralih tempat ke kolam renang milik Konoha Gakuen terdapat Rubah berekor sembilan sedang berendam dikolam itu dengan wajah gembira.

 **" Tidak kusangka tempat ini memiliki danau yang jernih "** ucap Kurama lalu menyelam kedasar kolam itu.

" Baik anak anak kita akan tes renang " ucap Guru bergaya rambut mangkok.

" HAI " ucap serempak.

Lalu satu persatu murid dipanggil untuk melakukan tes.

 _BYURR_

 **' Are kaki manusia '** batin kurama lalu naik kepermukaan.

 **' Kenapa banyak manusia didanau ini '** batin Kurama yang sudah keluar dan melayang diatas kolam renang.

" Selanjutnya Sara, Kimeko, Yui dan Hirako " ucap Guru tersebut lalu murid yang dipanggil melakukan praktiknya yaitu berenang samapai ujung kolam itu.

" Ini Sara untukmu " ucap siswa memberikan Handuk ke Sara yang sudah naik dari kolam renang.

 _SWUUSH_

 **" Konoyarou "** ucap Kurama kepada bayangan hitam yang menyerempetnya itu.

Tiba tiba siswa yang memberikan handuk kepada Sara tercebur kedalam kolam namun siswa tadi tidak bisa bergerak seolah oleh tubuhnya dutahan oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata, teman temannya mulai panik dan segera berlari kesebramg kolam.

 **" Disitu rupaya kau iblis "** ucap Kurama langsung melesat kedalam air.

 **" Apa apaan gaya'mu itu yang tiba tiba melesat dan menabrak'ku "** ucap Kurama yang kesal kepada mahkluk yang sedang mengcengkram tubuh siswa itu.

 **" Pergi dari sini sebelum kau menyesal "** ucap iblis merah itu atau Oni.

 **" Jangan bercanda Oni "** ucap Kurama.

 _JRASS_

ARRGH

Kurama mencakar punggung milik Oni tersebut lalu Oni ituberubah menjadi bayangan hitam dan melesat pergi, siswa itu diangkat oleh teman temannya dan keadaan sudah pingsan.

 **" Sepertinya gadis itu "** ucap Kurama yang sudah keluar dari kolam dan langsung melihat remaja perempuan bersurai merah yang dudk termenung.

 **TBC...**

.

.

.

 **THANK'S UNTUK BROTHER YANG SUDAH MEMBERIKAN SEMANGAT.**

 **LANJUT PART 2 YAAA...**


	4. Oni part 2

Disclaimer :

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Anak dari seorang kepala kuil dan wanita ahli sihir, yang ditakdirkan menjadi pemegang senjata kuno yang kemudian mengubah hidupnya menjadi seorang pengembara dan pembasmi yōkai.

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.

Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan,DLL.

Rate : M

Pair : (Naruto x Harem)

# Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back

( ONI )

.

.

.

 _" Ini Sara untukmu " ucap siswa memberikan Handuk ke Sara yang sudah naik dari kolam renang._

 _SWUUSH_

 _" Konoyarou " ucap Kurama kepada bayangan hitam yang menyerempetnya itu._

 _Tiba tiba siswa yang memberikan handuk kepada Sara tercebur kedalam kolam namun siswa tadi tidak bisa bergerak seolah oleh tubuhnya dutahan oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata, teman temannya mulai panik dan segera berlari kesebramg kolam._

 _" Disitu rupaya kau iblis " ucap Kurama langsung melesat kedalam air._

 _" Apa apaan gaya'mu itu yang tiba tiba melesat dan menabrak'ku " ucap Kurama yang kesal kepada mahkluk yang sedang mengcengkram tubuh siswa itu._

 _" Pergi dari sini sebelum kau menyesal " ucap iblis merah itu atau Oni._

 _" Jangan bercanda Oni " ucap Kurama._

 _JRASS_

 _ARRGH_

 _Kurama mencakar punggung milik Oni tersebut lalu Oni ituberubah menjadi bayangan hitam dan melesat pergi, siswa itu diangkat oleh teman temannya dan keadaan sudah pingsan._

 _" Sepertinya gadis itu " ucap Kurama yang sudah keluar dari kolam dan langsung melihat remaja perempuan bersurai merah yang duduk termenung_.

Lalu Kurama mencari keberadaan Naruto dan ketika menemukan Naruto yang sedang tidur diruangan itu langsung kurama ingin menembus lewat kaca namun ketika ingin menembus dia tidak bisa dan Kurama memilih menembus tembok, Kurama melihat Naruto tidur dengan iler yang sudah sangat banyak lalu dia menyeringai sambil memuculkan percikan petirnya.

 _BZITT_

" KUSOO, SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI ! " ucap Naruto yang masih belum sadar kalu dirinya dikerjai Kurama.

 **" HAHAHA, Bagaimana rasanya gaki, itu pembalasan untuk tadi pagi "** ucap Kurama sambil tertawa terbahak bahak.

 _SRINGG_

" Apa yang kau maksud'mu rubah sialan " ucap Naruto yang sudah berubah wujudnya dan menodongkan tombaknya kearah kurama.

 **" Hei hei aku hanya bercanda bocah jauh'kan tombak ini "** ucap Kurama sedikit ngeri karena tombak itu berada dilehernya.

 **" Aku ada informasi "** ucap Kurama.

" Informasi apa ? " tanya Naruto kepada Kurama.

 **' Sudah kuduga kau akan tertarik dengan ini dan yang terpeting agar aku bisa terbebas dari tombak ini '** Batin Kurama, ternyata dia memberikan informasi untuk terbebas dari todongan tombak milik Naruto.

 **" Ada Siluman ditempat ini "** ucap Kurama kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kurama itu terkejut.

" Hm, aku pun merasakan samar samar aura siluman tetapi dimana, aku lupa " ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali ke manusia normal.

 **' Cari tahu saja sendiri '** batin Kurama melihat Naruto berfikir lalu dia melayang dan tertidur.

 _TIME SKIP WAKTU PULANG._

 _TENG_

 _TENG_

 _TENG_

Suara bel Konoha Gakuen berbunyi pertanda itu waktunya bagi seluruh warga Akademi pulang dan beristirahat, diruang kesehatan terdapat tiga remaja yaitu Hinata, Naruto , Naruko dan satu Siluman tak terlihat yang dari tadi tidur melayang diatas mereka.

" Aku akan kerumah Hina-chan dahulu Naru-kun, dan membujuk agar Sara-san mau menjadi model lukisanku " ucap Naruko.

" Apa Hinata-chan tidak kerepotan karena membawa anak kecil kerumahnya " ucap Naruto membuat Naruko memerah karena kesal terhadap kembarannya sedangkan Hinata terkiki mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" Akan'ku gigit leher'mu sampai putus jika sudah sampai rumah " bisik Naruko pada Naruto dan Naruko memanjangkan sedikit taringnya tanpa diketahui Hinata.

" Gomen Naruko-sama " ucap Naruto ketakutan sambil menjauh dari Naruko dan memegang lehernya.

" Hmmpft, ayo Hina-chan kita pergi " ucap Naruko lalu menarik tangan Hinata meninggalkan Naruto namun sebelum keluar Hinata sempat melihat Rubah berbulu orange besar sedang tidur melayang namun ditepis jauh jauh pikiran anehnya itu dan menganggap itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

" Mana Sara-san Hina-chan ? , apa dia tidak lewat jalan sini ? " tanya Naruko bertubi tubi pada Hinata karena dari pulang Akademi sampai matahari sudah mulai tenggelam belum muncul juga Sara.

" Itu Sara-san " ucap Hinata menunjuk seorang remaja berjalan dengan pelan seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup dia adalah Sara, Sara melewati mini market tempat Naruko dan Hinata menunggu.

" Ayo kita hampiri " ucap Naruko lalu dibalas angggukan lalu mereka berdua pergi kesana tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua ada sosok yang menaiki motor mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

" Sara-san " ucap Naruko sedikit kecang, Sara yang mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya dari belakang lalu menoleh kebelakang menemukan dua remaja perempuan yang sedikit berlari mengejarnya.

" Ada apa " ucap Sara dengan datar dan tidak menunjukan sedikit pun emosi.

" Kumohon Sara-san agar mau mejadi model lukisan'ku dan juga aku pengemar karya yang dibuat oleh mukade-san " ucap Naruko dengan memohon.

" Maaf tidak bisa " ucap Sara lalu melanjutkan perjalannya.

" Tapi, sejak aku bertemu dengan'mu tadi pagi aku sudah memikirkan kalau aku ingin melukis'mu yang sedang tersenyum karena aku ingin membuktikan seni itu indah kepada kembaran'ku " ucap pajang Naruko yang daritadi masih mengikuti Sara berjalan dari belakang.

" Memang benar aku adalah anak dari mukade, dan ayah'ku seorang seniman tap- " ucap Sara menggantung dan berhenti berjalan lalu membalikan badan kearah Naruko dan Hinata.

" Ayah'ku sudah mati " ucap Sara membuat Naruko dan Hinata sedikit terkejut karena ucapan Sara sedikit menusuk.

" Kematian akan datang kepada yang masih hidup dan kematian ayah'ku karena diri'ku " ucap Sara, tanpa disadari oleh ketiga gadis itu terdapat remaja laki laki dan Rubah yang melayang dari kejauhan memantau kearah tiganya .

" Jika kau dekat dengan'ku, kau juga akan dipanggil oleh kematian " ucap Sara membuat Naruko dan Hinata terkejut, lalu Sara meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

" Apa yang mereka bicarakan Kurama " ucap Naruko yang masih mengamati dari kejauhan.

 **" sedikit tidak jelas namun aku mendengar gadis berambut merah itu mengucapkan _jika kau dekat dengan'ku , kau juga akan dipanggil oleh kematian_ seperti itulah " **ucap Kurama dengan sedikit mengikuti ekspresi dan nada bicara Sara membuat Naruto menahan tawanya.

 _WUSSHH_

 _DUAAKH_

 **" HOY HOY ! "** teriak Kurama ternyata tertabrak truck box dari belakang dan terseret kedepan meninggal'kan Naruto yang sedang sweetdrop namun dia kaget ternyata truck box itu mengarah keNaruko dan Hinata yang masih berdiam diri.

 _TINGG_

Lalu wujud Naruto berubah, rambut pirangnya tumbuh menjadi sangat panjang dan pupil matanya vertikal khas binatang buas berwarna blue shapire dan kuku memanjang lalu otot ototnya sedikit membesar, Naruto mengejar truck box itu ketika sudah hapir mendekati Naruko dan Hinata Naruto melompat dari belakang truck itu dan muncul didepan Naruko dan Hinata.

" Minggir dari sana Kurama " ucap Naruto yang sudah menodongkan tombaknya kedepan truck yang mengarah kepadanya itu lalu Kurama terbang dari depan truck itu.

 **" Ittai punggu'ku "** ucap Kurama sambil memegang punggungnya.

 _JRASS_

 _BRAKK_

Truck itu terbelah karena tebasan Naruto dan tidak ada yang mengemudikan truck itu membuat Naruto curiga namun tiba tiba keluar bayangan Hitam berbentuk manusia bertanduk lalu terbang pergi.

" Apa itu yang kau maksud ? " ucap Naruto sambil melihat Kurama dan bilasan dengan anggukan oleh siluman itu.

" Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang " perintah Naruto kepada Naruko dan Hinata masih memakai mode Silumannya walaupun Naruko tau tapi dia pura pura tidak mengetahui wujud didepannya.

" Ayo " ucap Naruto kepada Kurama berjalan kemotornya setelah memastika Naruko dan Hinata pulang.

" Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini " ucap Naruko mulai berjalan kerumah Hinata.

" Apa kau tau manusia berambut panjang itu Naruko-chan ? " tanya Hinata sambil berjalan disamping Naruko.

" Tidak aku tidak mengenalnya " ucap bohong Naruko lalu mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

" Moshi moshi Naruto tolong jemput aku dirumah Hina-chan " ucap Naruko kepada Naruto lewat smartphone setelah itu menutup teleponnya.

" Ne Naruko-chan apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang dunia lain ? " ucap Hinata kepada Naruko.

" Kau tau keluarga kita dan Satsuki itu sudah berteman sejak zaman dahulu " ucap Naruko pada Hinata.

" Apa hubungannya Naruko-chan " ucap Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Naruko.

" Kau pasti tau profesi keluarga'ku itu apa " ucap Naruko.

" Hm, kakek'mu ketua kuil, Nenek'mu kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen, ayah'mu pekerja kantoran karena aku sering melihat Minato oji-san memakai jass lalu ibu'mu sepertinya ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya " ucap Hinata membuat Naruko sweetdorp karena keluarga diabsen satu satu olehnya.

" Ah, kamu akan tahu nanti Hina-chan " ucap Naruko.

" Kita sampai " tambah Naruko yang sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumah bergaya jepang itu.

" Apa Naruko-chan langsung pulang?, tidak mau main dulu ? " ajak Hinata kepada Naruto.

" Aku samgat ingin main seperti dulu dirumah'mu bersama Naruto dan Satsuki tapi Kaa-chan menyuruh'ku segera pulang " ucap Naruko.

" Souka " balas Hinata pada Naruko.

 _BRUM_

Naruto telah tiba dikediaman Hinata, lalu Naruko berpamitan dengan Hinata dan berterimakasih karena sudah menemaninya menemui Sara setelah itu Naruko pergi bersama Naruto.

 _KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE._

" Apa kau tidak merasakan tanda bahaya sewaktu truck itu ingin menabrak'mu Naruko ? " tanya Naruto sambil berjalan dilorong rumahnya bersama Naruko.

" Aku tidak merasakan auranya namun keyika sudah dekat aku baru menyadarinya " ucap Naruko menunduk.

" Aku akam menemui Kaa-chan dahulu " tambah Naruko lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu, Naruto melihat Naruko dengan curiga.

Naruko berjalan mencari Kaa-channya yang sudah menunggunya didojo milik keluarga Namikaze lalu Naruko masuk dojo itu melihat semua keluarganya kecuali Naruto.

" Ada apa Kaa-chan mencariku ? " ucap Naruko kepada Kaa-channya yang ada didepannya.

" Naru-chan apa kamu siap menjalani latihan kembali " ucap Khusina kepada Naruko.

" Hai aku siap " ucap Naruko.

" Apa kau merasakan jika energi sedikit menurun ? " tanya Jiraya.

" Hm, kadang aku merasakan energi'ku terhisap sedikit demi sedikit " ucap Naruko, semua orang yang ada sisitu kaget.

" Kushina apa segelnya mulai melemah ? " Tsunade kepada Kushina.

" Mungkin, karena aku berserta Mikoto menjaganya dari jauh sedamgkan Hikari sendiri berada disana Kaa-sama " ucap Kushina.

" Kemungkinan aku dan Mikoto akan berangkat minggu ini Kaa-sama " tambah Kushina membuat Minato sedikit khawatir.

" Apa kau serius Kushina ? " ucap Minato dibalas senyuman manis oleh Kushina.

" Apapun resikonya akan'ku terima demi kebaikan semua " ucap Kushina lalu dipeluk oleh Minato, Naruko yang dari tadi hanya mendengar'kan percakapan antara Kakek, Neneknya dan kedua orang tuannya hanya menatap bingung.

" Apa ada yang bisa menjelas'kan sesuatu kepadaku tentang ini " ucap Naruko.

" Dan Kaa-chan ingin kemana bersama Mikoto-oba-san ? " tambah Naruko.

" Kamu akan mengetahuinya nanti jika sudah menyelasi'kan latihan'mu " ucap Tsunade kepada Naruko.

" Kamu akan dilatih oleh'ku dan sekarang sebaiknya bersihkan dirimu Naruko " tambah Tsunade lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Naruko.

" Apa kau benar akan kesana bersama Mikoto Kushina " ucap Jiraya.

" Hai Tou-sama sepertinya segel milik kami bertiga sudah mulai melemah karena aku dan Mikoto tidak disana "

Disuatu kamar bernuansa bunga matahari terdapat remaja perempuan yang sedang memain'kan laptopnya dengan serius.

' Hah akhirnya selesai, sebaiknya kekamar Naru-kun ' batin Naruko lalu bergegas kekamar milik Naruto

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

Naruko mengetuk kamar Naruto tak lama kemudia dari dalam kamar ada suara yang menyuruhnya masuk, Naruko masuk kekamar Naruto melihat Naruto sedang membersihkan tombaknya dan Kurama sedang tjdur sambil melayang.

" Ada apa Naruko-chan ? " ucap Naruto sambil tdrus membersihkan tombaknya.

" Tidak aku hanya bosan jadi aku kemari " ucap Naruko.

" Apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr dari anko sensei Naru-kun " tambah Naruko membuat Naruto berhenti mengelap mata tombak dan langsung melesat kemeja belajar untuk mengerjakan Prnya.

" Bantu aku Naruko-chan " ucap Naruko dibalas anggukan oleh Naruko, setelah mengerjakan tugas Naruto dan Naruko kebawah untuk makan malam.

Disuatu rumah bergaya seperti kastil dengan nuansa gelap dan suram terdapat remaja perempuan bersurai merah yang sedang berdiri didepan lukisan yang besar, lukisan itu sebesar tubuhnya dan gambar yang ada dilukisan itu adalah dirinya.

" Kumohon, tolong hentikan semua ini Tou-san " ucap Sara didepan lukisan besar didepannya.

" Aku akan segera menyusul'mu " tambah Sara.

Kembali ke kediaman Namikaze terlihat Naruto memakai jaket yang lumayan tebal celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets sepertinya Naruto ingin pergi kesuatu tempat.

" Kamu ingin kemana Naru-chan ? " tanya Khusina.

" Aku ingin ke rumah Satsuki Kaa-chan " jawab Naruto.

" Hati hati berkendaranya jangan kebut kebutan dijalan " ucap Khusina dibalas cengiran dan anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Sudah lama ya kawan " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus tangki motor Yamaha R6 hitam doff lalu Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu motornya dari bagasi yang berwarna hitam doff itu lalu memanas'kan mesinnya.

 _BRUMM_

' Harua membawa senjata jika ' ucap Naruto lalu berhemti disuper market setelah selesai berbelanja Naruto melanjutkan perjalannya kerumah Satsuki.

 _KEDIAMAN UCHIHA._

Rumah besar dan megah bergaya jepang tradisional itu milik keluarga Uchiha dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut higam berwamat onxy yang sedang menunggu seseorang didepan gerbang rumahnya itu.

 _BRUMM_

" Yo maaf sedikit telat " ucap Naruto kepada Satsuki yang sudah menunggunya digerbang rumahnya itu.

" Hn " ucap singkat padat dan jelas dari Satsuki.

" Ayolah jangan marah aku kesini karena ada yang ingin kutanya'kan " ucap Naruto sambil menggoyang goyangkan jus tomat yang dia beli disuper market tadi, Satauki yang melihat minuman kesukaannya langsung menangkap jus itu dengan kecepatan kilat.

" Ayo masuk, parkir'kan yang benar jika tidak ingin diremukan oleh Tou-sama" ucap Satsuki lalu jalan kedalam rumah terlebih dahulu disusul Naruto yang sudah memarkir'kan motornya dengan apik.

" Hm, ada Naruto, kemana saja kau jarang berkunjung sekarang " ucap perempuan dewasa yang samgat mirip dengan Satsuki.

" Hai Baa-chan, maaf aku baru bisa berkunjung sekaramg karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan ujian yang ada di akademi " ucap Naruto kepada Mikoto atau ibu dari Satsuki.

" Hn, ayo kekamar'ku saja " ucap Satsuki lalu menarik tangan Naruto.

" Jangn berlebihan Suki-chan nanti ketahuan Tou-sama " ucap Mikoto sedikit bercanda, membuat Satsuki yang sudah didepan pintu kamarnya memerah lalu Naruto dan Satauki masuk kemar.

" Jadi ada apa kau kesini ? " tanya Satsuki sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

" Aku ingin bertanya tentang Sara " ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai serius.

" Tentang Sara ?, kenapa kau menanyakannya kepada'ku ? " tanya beruntun Satsuki sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

" Aku sudah menanyakannya kepada Hinata, kau sekelas dengannya'kan waktu kelas satu " ucap Naruto.

" Dan juga ini perintah Naruko yang ingin menjadikannya model lukisannya " ucap malas Naruto.

" Hanya itu ? " ucap Satsuki sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

" Hah ? " ucap Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Satsuki.

" Apa benar hanya itu saja ? " ucap Satsuki.

" Apa maksdu'mu _Hanya itu saja_ jika aku tidak mendapatkan informasi tentang Sara maka tugas'ku tidak akan dikerjakan oleh Naruko Suki-chan " ucap Naruto sedikit bersemangat.

" ngomong ngomong, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku apa ada hal ane disekitar Sara ? jika ada beritahu aku " tambah Naruto sangat serius kepada Satsuki, Satsuki yang memdengar itu sedikit murung.

" Sara adalah murid pindahan saat menjelang semester akhir karena dia sangat cantik banyak yang mendekatinya, tapi dia selalu menjaga jarang dengan yang lainya dan selalu sendiri " ucap Satsuki, Naruto yang mendengar cerita Satsuki sedikit kurang puas mengeluarkan senjatanya lagi yaitu jus tomat dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Satsuki.

" Namun akhirnya aku bisa menjadi temannya dan melihat senyumanya tapi setiap ada cowok yang mengajaknya berkencan pasti berakhir dengan dengan kecelakaan tepat setelah itu dia mulai mencoba bunuh diri tetapi dia ditemukan dengan cepat dan selalu digagalkan " ucap Satsuki, Naruto mendengarkan cerita Satsuki dengan serius.

" Apa hanya itu Suki-cahn " ucap Naruto.

" Pada saat itu ketika Sara kembali keakademi " ucap Satsuki.

 _FLASHBACK._

 _" kecelakaan kecelakaan itu terjadi karenaku Satsuki " ucap Sara menahan tangisnya._

 _" Hn, maksudmu " ucap bingung Satsuki._

 _" Ada iblis disamping'ku " ucap Sara, belum sempat menjawab ucapan Sara tiba tiba jatuh gunting rumput dari atas gedung mengarah ke Satsuki_ _yang berada dibawah._

 _" Satsuki ! " teriak Sara yang melihat gunting itu mengarah keSatsuki lalu mendorong Satsuki._

 _' Tidak ada siapa siapa disana ' batin Satsuki yang melihat kearah atas gedung._

 _" Maafkan aku Satsuki " ucap Sara sambil menangis didepan Satsuki._

 _" Aku sungguh minta maaf " ucap Sara sambil menangis lalu meninggalkan Satsuki._

 _" Hey Sara " teriak Satsuki._

 _FLASHBACK END._

" Jadi, apa yang kau akan lakukan " ucap Satsuki.

" Apa kau masih akan membantu Naruko untuk membujuk Sara " tambah Satsuki

" Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji kepada Naruko " ucap Naruto lalu berpamitan untuk pulang ketika baru keluar dari gerbang rumah Ucihiha dia melihat remaja bertubuh kekar bersurai orange lalu Naruto menghentikan motornya.

" Ada keperluan apa ? " ucap Naruto yang sudah turun dari motornya.

" Bilang kepada kembaran'mu itu jauhi Sara " ucap Juugo kepada Naruto.

" Tidak mau " ucap Naruto.

 _BUAGH_

 _BUAGH_

 _BUAGH_

 _BUAGH_

Naruto dan Juugo bertarung didepan gerbang rumah Uchiha terligat sekarang Naruto mau pun Juugo babak belur dan ada satu sosok yang sangat senang melihat kehadian itu.

 **" Bagus manusia berotot hajar terus dia "** ucap Kurama melihat pertarungan dari kejahuan sambil terbahak bahak.

" Apa kau tahu senpai kenapa Sara selalu sendiri ?, jika tau beritahu aku apa kau tidak merasa kasihan " ucap Naruto langsung membenturkan kepalanya kekepala Juugo dan akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh.

" Aku dan Sara berteman sejak kecil " ucap Juugo yang duduk dibangku taman.

" Aku tidak tahu ada taman didekat sini " ucap Naruto dengan muka yang babak belur, Setelah bertarung Juugo mengajak Naruto ketaman yang berada didekat situ untuk menceritakan tentang Sara pada Naruto.

" Saat dia kelas dua ibunya berselingkuh dengan salah satu teman ayahnya, penghinatan itu sangat menegejutkan ayahnya semejak itu dia berhenti tersenyum setelah itu aku melihat ayahnya melukis dengan senyuman yang sangat mengerikan dan tepat beberapa hari ayahnya meninggal dan saat itu keadaan disekitar Sara mulai aneh " ucap Juugo, Naruto mendengar'kan cerita Juugo dengan serius.

Dirumah bergaya kasil yang gelap gulita itu terdapat sebuah lukisan besar diujung anak tangga, lukisan bergambar anak yang sedang duduk dikursi itu tiba tiba muncul mata merah besar didalam lukasan itu.

 **" Aku merasakan ada lelaki yang sedang mendekati Sara "** ucap sosok didalam lukisanitu.

 **" Aku tidak akan membiarkannya Sara milikku seorang, sekarang dan selamanya "** ucap sosok itu tiba tiba keluar menampakan monster besar berbentuk manusia berwarna merah memiliki tanduk.

 _TIME SKIP KONOHA GAKUEN._

Terlihat dilapangan Konoha gakuen terdapat murid kelas sebelas sedang latihan untuk perpisan kelas dua belas membentuk tiga bulat dan saling menari berpasangan namun ada satu siswi yang tidak mengikuti tarian itu dan hanya diam dibawah pohon sambil memerhatikan teman temannya.

" Kenapa Sara tidak ikut latihan ? " tanya Naruto kepada patner menarinya.

" Saat kita melakukan ini, dia selalu melihat saja " ucap siswi patner Narut, lalu Naruto berjalan kearah Sara.

" Sara, ada yang tidak bagian tarian yang tidak'ku bisa, bisa kau ajari " ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sara.

" Menjauh dariku, aku tak butuh belas kasih'mu " ucap Sara, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

" Bodoh, aku tidak kasihan pada'mu " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Ayolah " ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya lagi, Sara yang melihat itu mekirkan dan tak lama Sara menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan mulai mengikuti latihan banyak murid yang melihat itu sedikit terkaget dan ada satu orang yang melihat itu tersenyum yairu Juugo yang melihat dari jendela kelasnya.

 _SWUSSH_

 _KYAA_

" Angin topan ?! " ucap salah satu murid, Juugo yamg melihat itu kaget dan langsung berlari menunu lapangan.

Tiba tiba muncul angin topan yang mengurung Naruto dan Sara, Naruto yang melihat angin topan yang tiba tiba muncul itu sedikit waspada.

 _JRASS_

Tiba tiba muncul tangan besar merah dari dalam angin topan dan langsung mencakar punggung Naruto.

" Naruto! " ucap Sara karena melihat Naruro terpental akibat serangan sosok itu.

 **" Sara! "** ucap Sosok manusia bertanduk berwarna merah itu atau bisa disebut Oni.

 **" Sara kau milik ayah, aku akan melindungi'mu "** tambah Oni tersebut.

" Aku akan selalu adadisambing dirimu ayah jadi tolong jangan menyakiti orang lain lagi ! " ucap Sara kepada Oni yang disebut ayahnya itu, Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya dan terlihat punggungnya ada bekas sayatan besar cakaran kuku Oni itu.

' Jadi dia yang membuat sara seperti ini ' batin Naruto sambil menahan sakit dipunggungnya.

" Ayah sialan! " teriak Naruto membuat Oni itu menoleh kearah Naruto dan sepertinya Oni itu marah.

 **" Ayah akan melindungi'mu Sara "** ucap Oni itu langsung menyerang Naruto.

 _JRAASS_

 **" Itu pembalasan untuk yang waktu itu "** ucap Kurama yang tiba tiba muncul dan langsung memutuskan tangan Oni yang hendak menyerang Naruto.

" Kurama " ucap Naruto yang sedang diangkat oleh Sara.

 **" Apa kau juga mengincar Sara "** ucap Oni kepada Kurama.

 **" Kau banyak bicara untuk ukuran iblis rendahan "** ucap Kurama lalu dari tubuhnya muncul percikan percikan petir.

 _ZZRRTT_

 _ARGHH_

Oni itu terkena serangan petir milik Kurama sehingga membuat tubuhnya hangus dan langsung kabur, angin topan itu langsung menghilang.

" Itu " ucap Juugo yang ada dilapang dan melihat bayangan hitam pergi melesat kelangit.

" Maaf'kan aku " ucap Sara kepada Naruto.

" Sara " ucap Juugo langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan Sara.

" Apa kau baik baik saja Naruto " ucap Juugo kepada Naruto.

" Aku akan mengakhiri ini sekarang " ucap Sara membuat naruto dan Juugo kaget.

" _mengakhiri sekarang_ , mungkinkah " ucap Naruto terpotong karena tiba tiba sara lari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Sara! " teriak Juugo, Akhirnya Juugo dan naruto mengejar Sara walaupun Naruto dipampah oleh Juugo.

" Disini jika Sara menuju suatu tempat maka disini lah tempatnya " ucap Juugo yang sudah berada didepan rumah Sara.

" Naruto kau kuat juga " ucap Juugo.

" Biasa saja " ucap Naruto.

" Jika aku mungkin akan ketakutan, menyedihkan sekali padahal harusnya aku sebagai teman masa kecilnya yang menemaninya " ucap Juugo kepada Naruto.

" Ini masih belum terlambat " ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju dalam rumah baru beberapa langkah Naruto dan Juugo berhenti.

" SARA ! " teriak Naruto dan Juugo.

' Ternyata aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi ' batin Sara yang ada diatas rumahnya dan siap siap untuk loncat.

 **" Sara "** ucap Oni yang ada didalam lukisan rumah Sara.

" Berhenti, jangan lakukan itu " ucap Naruto langsung berlari.

" Maafkan aku " gumam Sara lalu meloncat dari atap rumah itu.

" Sara hentikan! " teriak Juugo.

" Wahai tombak majulah " ucap Naruto lalu melemparkan tombaknya yang sudah muncul dan langsung menegenai kerah baju olahraga milik Sara lalu Naruto dan Juugo masuk kedalam rumah dan menaiki tangga.

 _TAP_

ketika tubuh sarah ingin jatuh karena bajunya mulai robek tanggannya diraih oleh Juugo dan tubuh Juugo terbawa oleh tubuh Sara tetapi sebelum ikut terjatuh tangan jugo diraih oleh Naruto.

 **" Sara "** ucap Oni yang ada dibawah Sara sambil melebarkan telapak tamggannya dibawah Sara.

 **" Aku ada disini, ayah ada disini Sara "** ucap Oni.

" Lepaskan aku! " teriak Sara kepada Naruto dan Juugo

" Ayah'ku akan puas jika aku pergi bersamanya " teriak Sara lagi.

" Bodoh, aku tidak akan melepaskan teman masa kecil'ku " ucap Juugo memegangang tangan sara agar tidak jatuh.

" Juugo kenapa ? " tanya Sara.

" Sara kau ingin bunuh diri karena kau merasa sendiri " ucap keras Naruto kepada Sara.

" Tapi mulai sekarang, aku dan teman teman'mu tidak akan membiarkan kamu sendiri lagi dan juga masih ada Naruko dan teman teman'mu yang lain merasakan hal yang sama " tambah Naruto, Sara yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya.

" Jadi kau ingin memanjat keatas atu jatuh kebawah " Teriak Naruto.

 **" Kesinilah Sara "** ucap Oni itu pada Sara, Sara meluhat sorot mata Naruto dan Juugo lalu mulai memanjat tangan juugo membuat naruto tersentum senang.

" Hyaah " teriak Naruto lalu menarik Juugo dan Sara.

" Ittai punggung'ku " ucap Naruto yang telah berhasil menarik Sara dan Juugo.

" Ayah Gomenasai, aku masih ingi disii " ucap Sara sambil menangis.

 **" Tidak Sara, bahkan kau juga menghianat'ku juga "** ucap Oni itu yang sudah ada didepan mereka.

 _WUSHH_

Oni merah itu membawa Sara pergi namun tangan Sara berhasil depegang oleh Juugo namun Juugo ikut terbawa oleh Oni tersebut Naruto yang melihat itu berdiri.

" Datanglah wahai tombak " ucap Naruto sambil merentangkan tangan kananya.

 _TENGG_

 _KRAKK_

 _TAP_

Tombak itu menembus tembok yang menghalanginya dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto dan ditangkap oleh Naruto, perlahan lahan fisik Naruto mulai berubah rambutnya memanjang sampai tanah dan ototnya sedikit membesar tak lupa pupil matanya berubah menjadi seperti binatang buas setelah itu Naruto berlari mengejar Oni itu yang ternyata sudah ada didalam lukisan dan perlahan lahan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam lukisan itu.

" Teme! " teriak Naruto langsung meloncat dan menghunuskan tobaknya kearah kepala Oni itu.

 _TRANKK_

 **" Sara akan hidup dengan'ku selamanya didalam lukisan selamanya "** ucap Oni itu walaupun kepalanya sedang diserang oleh Naruto.

 _TRANKK_

" Sara hidup tapi seakan dia mati " ucap Naruto sambil terus menyerang Oni itu.

 _TRANKK_

" Apa kau tahu itu " ucap Naruto yang masih tersu menyerang walaupun tak pernah mempan, Sara dan Juugo yang berada ditangan Oni melihat Naruto yang terus berjuang.

 _TRANKK_

 _TRANKK_

" Jika kau menagambil temannya, kebahagianya, senyumnya semua yang tersisa darinya hanya tulang tulangnya saja " ucap naruto kepada Oni itu.

 _TRANKK_

 **" Dasar bodoh "** ucap kurama yang melihat usaha Naruto sia sia.

 **" Jiwanya telah dilukis kelukisan itu jadi percuma jika menyerang Oni itu jika sudak kembali kedalam lukisan "** tambah kurama sambil menonton dengan pandanga bosan.

 **" Aku akan mengubur'mu secara perlahan lahan selama lamnya "** ucap Oni itu yang sudah mengkap Naruto, perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai tenggelam kedalam lukisan.

 _TRANK_

 **" Terserah kau saja "** ucap Kurama,

 _TRANK_

 **" Percuma saja HAHA "** ucap Oni itu diakhiri tawa iblisnya.

 **" Percuma saja "** ucap Kurama kepada Naruto.

 **" Hei Naruto "** teriak Kurama, Naruto menghentikan serangannya pada oni itu dan menoleh kearah belakang tepatnya kearah Kurama.

 **" Merengeklah, jika kau merengek dan memohon mungkin aku akan bersedia menolong'mu "** teriak Kurama pada Naruto namun dihiraukan oleh Naruto dan kembali menyerang Oni itu.

 **" Ayo cepat memohon "** ucap kurama melihat Naruto yang tetinggal hanya kepalnya saja dan badannya sudah tenggelam kedalam lukisan, namun ucapnya masih tidak dihiraukan oleh naruto sampai akhirnya Naruto tenggelam sepenuhnya Kurama yang melihat itu terkejut.

 **" Kau membuat'ku kesal "** ucap Kurama lalu terbang kedalam lukisan dan menarik Naruto.

 **" Kau lebih memilih dimakan Siluman lain dari pada aku "** teriak Kurama didepan muka Naruto.

 **" Keluarlah dari sana "** ucap kurama menarik Naruto.

 **" Lepaskan mereka "** ucap kurama yang melihat Naruto masih memegang Sara dan juugo.

" Tidak akan " ucap Naruto sambil menggigit tombaknya.

 **" Cih kenapa aku harus melakukannya "** Kurama langsung masuk kedalam lukisan.

 **Kau lagi ? "** ucap Oni yang melihat Kurama masuk kedalam lukisa.

 **" Hey apa kau tau, manusia memiliki hal yang mereka** **sebut _ini waktu yang tepat_ " **ucap kurama .

 **" Dan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat "** ucap Kurama lalu mencengkram kepala Oni itu.

 _JRASSSH_

 _ARRGHH_

 **" Sekarang waktu yang tepat Naruto "** ucap Kurama setelah mencakar muka Oni dan keluar daru lukisan, Naruto, Juugo dan Sara terbebas dari Oni.

 **" Naruto!, tusuk lukisannya "** ucap Kurama lalu Naruto meloncat sambil menghunuskan tombaknya kelukisan.

" Tou-san " ucap Sara lalu menghadang tombak itu.

 _JLEBB_

 _KRAKK_

" Tombaknya menembus tubuh Sara sampai lukisan " ucap Naruto shock karena Sara tiba tiba menghalangi tombak dan akhirnya tertusuk Namun tusukan tombak itu tidak berpengaruh kepada Sara.

 **" Tentu saja _tombak iblis_ hanya untuk membunuh para iblis " **ucap Kurama.

 _ARRGGGH_

 _KRAKK_

 _KRAKK_

 _DUARHH_

Oni yang berada dalam lukisan berteriak kesakitan dan lukisan itu tiba tiba retak dan mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan terjadi ledakan energi negatif berwarna merah didalam rumah itu setelah mereka bertidak membuka mata mereka terkejut akan sosok didepannya.

" Sara temukan kebahagian'mu " ucap sosok pria bercaya kuning kepada Sara sambil tersenyum lalu menghadap kepada Naruto langsung membungkuk menandakan ucapan terimakasi kepada Naruto dan dibalas anggukan serta senyuman.

" Tou-san " ucap Sara ingin menghampiri ayahnya namun tiba tiba tubuh ayahnya sudah melebur menjadi cahaya lalu Aara menangis.

" Sara lihat itu " ucap Naruto menunjuk lukisan tadi setelah itu Sara dan Juugo kager.

" Tou-san " sambil tersenyum bahagia meluhat lukisan yang mulanya suram sekarang berubah menjadi cantik dan penuh warna.

" Benar wajah itu, mungkin aku juga akan melukis wajahmu jika sepeeti itu " ucap Naruto melihat senyum bahagia Sara.

" Hai " ucap Sara sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

" Janji ya " ucap Naruto sambil memasang pose nice guy.

 _DUAKH_

Naruto memukul kepala Kurama dengan tombaknya karena mencoba memangsanya dari belakang, Sara dan Juugo melihat itu sedikit kaget.

 **" Sial, kupikir akhirnya bisa memakan'mu "** ucap Kurama yang masih dihajar kepalanya oleh Naruto.

" Dasar baka, bodoh sekali kalau aku berfikir jika kau akan bertindak baik " ucap Naruto sambil memukul Kurama.

" Hei Naruto, saat itu kau terlihat seperti- " ucapan Juugo terpotong oleh Kurama yang melesar kabur.

" Kapan kapan aku akan memberi tahu'mu " ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Juugo lalu mengejar Kurama yang kabur.

" Hoy berhenti kau Rubah " ucap Naruto.

 **" Urusai!, aku sudah menolong'mu, jadi biarkan aku memakan'mu "** ucap Kurama Sara melihat itu hanya tersenyum bahagia.

' Arigato Naruto-kun ' batin Sara.

TBC...

.

.

.

THANK'S UNTUK BROTHER YANG SUDAH MEMBERIKAN SEMANGAT.


	5. Keluarga Hitouban

Disclaimer :

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Anak dari seorang kepala kuil dan wanita ahli sihir, yang ditakdirkan menjadi pemegang senjata kuno yang kemudian mengubah hidupnya menjadi seorang pengembara dan pembasmi yōkai.

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.

Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan,DLL.

Rate : M

Pair : (Naruto x Harem)

# Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back.

.

.

.

( Keluarga Hitouban )

Dimalam itu ditempat konstruksi bangunan terdapat batu ditengah tengah konstruksi bangunan dan batu itu berebentuk bintang dengan kaki kakinya menancap pada kotak berada dibawahnya yang berjumlah lima para pekerja sedang mencoba mengangkat batu itu tetapi selalu dihadang oleh seorang Kakek kakek.

" Jangan!, seharusnya kau tak menyetuh batu kunci itu " ucap Kakek sambil membawa buku ditangannya.

" Tolong tinggalkan tempat ini dan juga tempat ini bahaya " balas salah satu pegawai yang menghadang Kakek itu agar tidak menggangu pekerjaan bangunan itu.

" Jangan angkat batu itu- "

" Setiap hari dia selalu saja mencoba menggangu " ucap salah satu pegawai kepada Bos dari proyek kontrusi itu.

" Sepertinya kita harus membuat dia pergi " ucap Bos, setelah itu Kakek itu diseret oleh dua pegawai agar menjauh dari tempat itu dan kakek itu dijaga oleh dua pegawai lalu persiapan untuk mengangkat batu itu siap.

" Persiapan sudah siap! " Kakek itu mendengar pegawai sudah selesai mempersiapkan alat untuk mengangkat batu tersebut.

" Baiklah, angkat keatas! " suara Bos kontruksi terdengar oleh Kakek itu dan Kakek itu pergi meninggalkan daerah itu dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

" Batu mulai terangkat! " teriak pegawai yang berada dibawah didekat batu itu, perlahan batu itu mulai terangkat.

" Aku penasaran kenapa batu ini disebut dengan batu kunci " ucap salah satu pegawai.

" mungkin saja batu itu yang membuat kondisi sekitar sini agak ganjil dan juga bentuk batunya aneh" ucap Bos yang melihat batu yang sudah terangkat semuanya.

" Baiklah sudah cukup! " ucap salah pegawai setelah melihat batu itu sudah terangkat semuanya.

" Tapi, kotak kotak apa ini? " tanya salah satu pegawai yang ada ditempat batu tadi.

Tiba tiba kotak kotak itu bergetar dan mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam tak lama kemudian terlihat kedua mata dari dalam lubang bekas kaki batu itu dan tak lama keluar Siluman berbentuk kepala lelaki tua bertubuh seperti ekor anak katak lalu Siluman itu menyerang pegawai yang berada didekat kotak kotak itu dengan cara memkan kepalanya, para pegawai yang melihat itu ketakutan dan mereka semua bertambah ketakutan setelah melihat muculnya Siluman lagi yang sama bentuknya dengan Siluman yang pertama tetapi Siluman yang baru muncul itu terdiri dari wanita tua, nenek , pria dan perempuan lalu semua Siluman itu memakan kepala para pegawai itu.

 _ARRGH_

 _ARRGH_

 _ARRGH_

Suara teriakan kesakitan para pegawai konstruksi itu sebelum kepala mereka dilahap oleh Siluma siluman tersebut setelah makan siluman itu terlihat banyak ceceran tubuh manusia yang tidak lengkap mulai dari kepala yang hilang sampai tersisa tangannya saja.

 **" Aku ingin "**

 **" Aku ingin "**

 **" Kepala yang menyegel kami disini,** **kepalanya Natsu Hyuga! "** ucap Siluman berkepala lelaki tua, setelah itu kepala kepala itu pergi mancari Natsu Hyuga.

 ** _TIME SKIP_**

Pagi yang cerah dikota konoha, disebuah kamar mandi yang ada disebuah rumah itu terdapat remaja pirang yang sedang meandi sambil bersenandung ria, remaja itu adalah Naruto.

 **" Sekarang waktunya "** teriak Kurama lalu menembus tembok dan langsung muncul dihadapan Naruto dengan posisi siap menerkam dirinya Naruto yang melihat itu kaget akan kemuculan Kurama yang tiba tiba ingin menerkam dirinya.

" Kuso " ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan tombaknya dan terjadi pertengkaran dipagi yang cerah itu.

" Jangan menyerangku ditempat seperti ini " ucap Naruto dengan santai lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan terlihat Kurama yang masih didalam kamar mandi dengan kepala terdapat benjolan dan tissu toilet yang melilitnya.

 **" Kalau kau ngomong begitu, jangan bawa tombak sialan itu keluar rumah "** ucap Kurama, setelah Naruto selesai berpakaian dia langsung menuju keruang keluarga dan menyalakan tv.

" Are " ucap Naruto yang melihat selembaran surat dan sejumlah uang siatas meja mini yang ada diruang keluarga dan langsung membacanya.

 _Untuk anak-anak tersayang'ku_.

 _kami semua ada rapat mendadak jadi kami lupa bilang kepada kalian dan kami aka pergi sekitar dua sampai tiga hari lalu itu ada uang untuk kebutuhan dua samapai tiga hari kedepan._

 _Kaa-chan tersayang_.

" Apa sebegitu shocknya mereka sampai membuat alasan rapat " ucap Naruto.

 _" Terdapat pembunuhan didaerah_ _kontruksi "_ ucap pembawa acara yang disiarkan di televisi lalu Naruto melihat televisi itu.

 _" Dalam tragedi ini menewaskan para pekerja dan tubuh mereka tercerai berai karena bekas gigitan yang ditemukan dibeberapa mayat yang utuh tubuhnya "_ ucap pembawa acara itu dan Naruto masih memerhatikan televisi itu dengan serius.

 _" Dan diduga para korban diserang oleh hewan buas yang masuk kedalam kota "_ ucap pembawa acara, Naruto yang mendengar itu tiba tiba pupil mata Naruto berubah memjadi vertikal.

 **" Sial, kenapa aku susah sekali memangsa dirinya "** ucap kesal kurama yang berada diatap rumah Naruto.

 **" Aku bahakan belum memakan manusia sejak lama "** lanjutnya sambil memegang perutnya.

" Kurama, dimana kau !? " ucap Naruto mencari Kurama.

 _SWUSSHH_

 **" Ada apa kau memanggil'ku layaknya kita teman cih "** tanya Kurama yang sudah ada didepan Naruto, namun ketika dia melihat penampilan Naruto Kurama merasa ada yang tidak beres.

" Apa yang terjadi tadi malam perbuatan'mu ? " tanya Naruto kepada kurama.

 **" Hah "** Kurama tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto.

" Apa kau yang membunuh dan memakan para pekerja konstruksi, bukan? " ucap Naruto langsung menyerang Kurama.

 **" T-tunggu, aku tidak tahu soal itu "** ucap Kurama sambil menghindar dari serangan Naruto dengan cara meloncat kesamping.

" Hanya kau'lah yang bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan itu " ucap Naruto lalu menebasakan kesamping kearah kurama.

 **" Aku tak melakukanya "** ucap Kurama.

" Harusnya aku melenyapkan kau dari kemarin " ucap Naruto yang sudah ada diatas Kurama lalu memukulkan tombaknya sehingga kurama terpental.

 **" Grrr, bukannya berarti aku tidak suka makan manusia tapi aku tidak akan diam saja saat dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang bukan oleh'ku "** ucap Kurama lalu muncul percikan percikan kilat ditubuh Kurama.

 _BZIT_

 _BZIT_

 **" Aku tak melakukannya ! "** ucap Kurama lalu menyerang Naruto menggunakan listriknya.

 _ZZRRT_

 _ZZRRT_

 **' Tombaknya memantulkan kembali petir, ternyata memang percuma ya '** batin Kurama melihat listriknya dipantulkan oleh tombak itu lalu Kurama melarikan diri.

 _SWUSSHH_

 **" Kusogaki, cepat sekali bahkan lebih cepat dariku "** Ucap kurama yang melihat Naruto diatasnya dengan muka menyeramkan lalu Kurama dengen kecepatan tinggi langsung melesat keudara demi menghindari Naruto.

 **" Cih sudah cukup ! "** ucap Kurama dari atas.

 **" Aku akan pergi ketempat manusia dan memakan mereka, dan yang pasti manusia manusia itu bukan ulah'ku "** ucap Kurama lalu pergi.

" tunggu- " ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Kurama sudah pergi lalu Naruto mengejar Kurama, sedangkan siluman rubah itu pergi tak tentu arah.

 **" Sialan, gara gara tombak itu aku belum memakan manusia selama 500 tahun yang lalu. "** ucap kurama lalu berhenti karena melihat gedung gedung, tiba tiba Kurama memasang wajah memyeramkan lalu pergi kekota.

Dilain tempat terdapat gadis bersurai unggu bermata lavender sedang berbicara lewat smartphonenya, gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang sudah rapih ingin berbelanja kekota mengajak sahabatnya yaitu Satsuki.

" Gomen ne Hinata, aku tidak bisa menemanimu membeli aksesoris kawai itu karena kaa-sama sedang tidak enak badan dan maidku sedang cuti jadi aku yang mebereskan rumah dibantu Nii-sama. " ucap Satsuki dari sebrang sana.

" Ah, tidak apa apa kok satsu-chan. " ucap Hinata.

" Lagi pula, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti soal dandanan atau pun perhiasan. " sambung Hinata.

" Makanya kau sering dibilang ketinggalan zaman oleh Naruko " ucap Satsuki.

" Ah, pokonya lain kali aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu jaa nee " tambah Satsuki lalu sambungan itu putus.

' Tapi biar begitu juga, mumpung ada waktu dan cuacanya sedang cerah... ' batin Hinata

' Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak jalan jalan sendirian ' batin Hinata yang sudah keluar rumah.

Disuatu jalan terdapat remaja lelaki bersurai pirang yang sedang berjalan dengan muka yang kesal dan sesekali menggerutu tentang kejadian tadi, remaja itu adalah Naruto.

" Seenaknya saja !, mana bisa kubiarkan yokai berbahaya itu berkeliaran ! " ucap Naruto lalu berhenti didepan kerumunan manusia lalu Naruto melihat ada seorang kakek yang berda didepan polisi.

" Itu Gamin-sama! " ucap kakek itu kepada polisi didepannya.

" Gamin-sama telah bangkit kembali! " tambah Kakek itu.

" Hai , jangan ganggu kami ya " ucap polisi itu sambil.mendorong kakek itu.

" Ini adalah kisah turun temurun sejak zaman kakek'ku dan kalian menemukan kotak dengan lobang ditutupnya, buakn ? " ucap Kakek itu.

" Tandinya Gamin-sama ada didalamnya lihat dibuku ini- " ucapan kakek itu terbotong karena polisi.

" baikalah sudah cukup, tolong jangan ganggu kami " ucap polisi itu lalu mendorong kakek itu.

" Hahh sumimasen " ucap Kakek yang terdorong kebelakang itu dan ditahan oleh seorang remaja yaitu Naruto lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Hah, kakek ini siapa ? " tanya Naruto melihat buku yang dibawa oleh kakek tadi menampakan foto seseorang lalu Naruto menggambil buku yang jatuh karena dorongan polisi tadi.

" Dia mirip dengan orang yang kukenal " sambung Naruto lalu melihat buku itu.

" Dia Natsu Hyuga-sama, dia adalah ahli roh sakti yang hidup dizaman era meiji. " ucap kakek itu dan Naruto mendengarkan cerita kakek.

' Heh, dia mirip sekali dengan Hinata-chan ' batin Naruto yang masih melihat foto dibuku itu.

" Lalu, para yokai yang dulu pernah dikurung oleh Natsu-sama dengan batu penyegel itu adalah Gamin-sama" ucap kakek itu lalu Naruto mentap kakek itu dengan serius.

 **" Terkutuklah Natsu, akan kami balaskan dendam** **kami "** ucap siluman kepala itu atau Gamin.

 **" Dimana kau Natsu hyuga ?!"** teriak salah satu Gamin itu, sedangkan disebuah gerbong kereta terdapat Hinata yang sedang membaca buku untuk membunuh kebosanan dikereta.

 **" A-a-apaan i-ini ? "** ucap Kurama dengan muka konyolnya.

 **" Sebenarnya benda besar berkilauan apaan ini ? "** ucap Kurama sambil melihat gedung pencakar langit yang diterpa sinar matahari.

 **" Lalu, benda bergerombol menyebalkan apaan itu ?! "** ucap Kurama melihat mobil mobil yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau.

 **" kenapa banyak sekali manusia disini "** ucap Kurama melihat manusia yang berlalu lalang dijalan kota.

 **" tunggu, apa artinya aku bisa makan puas disini "** lanjut Kurama sambil memasang muka seram.

 **' Bagu** **s** **sekali, setelah mengisi perutku sampai penuh, akan ku bunuh bocah bocah itu '** batin Kurama lalu turun ketengah tengah jalan.

 **" Hehe ak- "**

 _JDERR_

 _KRAKK_

Ucapan kurama terpotong karena dia tertabrak truk dan terpental kesalah satu gedung.

 **" Sialan, siapa yang berani menabrakku tadi "** ucap Kurama lalu kembali lagi ketengha jalan.

 **" Hoy siapa yang menabrakku barusan "** ucap Karama kepada mobil mobil, stelah sekian lama Kurama teriak teriak tak kunjung hasil dia mengaliarkan listrik dan menyerang kemobil mobil itu dan hal hasilnya semua mobik dan fasilitas yang mengandung listrik mati tiba tiba.

 **" Rasakan akibatnya bilang juga kepada teman teman kalian "** ucap Kurama langsung pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan mobil mobil itu dan terlihat Hinata yang sedang memilih baju disalah satu toko.

Sedangkan dibangku taman terdapat Naruto bersama kakek yang sedang berbicara sesuatu.

" Natsu-sama adalah orang yang begitu cantik , menurut catatan bukit shiranzu adalah tempat yang paling menyeramkan disekitar sini " ucap kakek itu pada Naruto.

" Katanya, saat seorang berjalan ditengah malam dia akan mendengar suara tawa yang mengerikan ada juga yang bilang mereka melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan terbang disekitar pohon masyarakat yang ketakutan akhirnya meminta tolong kepada pendeta dan ahli roh namun hal itu menambah jumlah korban, polisi pun menyerah dan disaat semua orang kehilang harapan datanglah Natsu " ucap Kakek itu.

" Karena terpesona kepada kecantikan Natsu hyuga-sama, kakekku yang saat itu masih kecil melupakan rasa takutnya dan mengejar Natsu hyuga-sama kebukit " lanjut kakek itu.

 _Flashback_

 _Didepan anak kecil itu terdapat batu berbentuk bintang yang melayang dan dibawah batu itu terdapat lima buah kotak yang mengeluarkan aura kemerahan dan bergetar hebat lalu ada seoramg perempuan yaitu Natsu hyuga yang mengendalikan batu dan kota kota tersebut._

 _ **" Natsu hyuga!, tidak akan pernah kami lupakan dirimu! "** terdengar suara yang mengerikan dari salah satu kotak itu._

 _ **" Mau berapa kalipun kau telahir kembali, kami pasti memangsamu suatu saat nanti "** terdengar lagi suara mengerikan dari kotak kotak itu, lalu batu itupun turun kebawah mencapkan setiap ujungnya kedalam kota tersebut ternyata batu dan kotak itu adalah alat untuk menyegel gamin._

 _" Jangan pernah mengerakan batu ini, karena aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka kembali, kumohon sampaikan hal ini kepada semua oran_ _g_ _" ucap Natsu hyuga kepada anak kecil itu._

 ** _" Natsu ! "_**

 _Flasback end_

 **" Natsu** teriak siluman itu lalu memakan kepala salah satu perempuan dikota itu dan mayar permpuan itu terpental membuat kehebohan dikota tersebut.

 **" Tidak, itu bukan Natsu "** ucap salah satu dari kima siluman itu, sedangkan ditempat Naruto dan kakek itu masih bercerita dan Naruto menampkan wajah terkejut.

" Kalau para yokai itu sampai menemukan wanita yang mirip Natsu hyuga.. " Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya.

" Hmm, maka dia akan dimakan " lanjut Kakek itu.

" Tidak salah lagi " tambah Kakek itu membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main.

 ** _An_** ** _other place_**

Sedangkan disebuah gedung dikota terdapat yokai rubah ekor sembil yang sedang mengamati suatu objek didalam gedung itu dari kaca.

" Ayo kaa-san beli mainan itu " ucap anak kecil menarik narik Kaa-sannya.

 **" Bocah ini sepertinya enak sekali, makan pertamaku sejak lama hyaa "** ucap Kurama langsung maju.

 _Doiingg_

muka kurama tidak bisa menembus kaca itu karena dia sedang menggunakan mode astralnya dan juga ada beberapa material yang bisa menahan kekuatan dari siluman didunia, setelah itu anak kecil tadi melihat kekaca dan langsung menangis sekencang kecangnya melihat muka Kurama yang menempel dikaca gedung itu.

 **" Ada ap** **a ini, aku tidak bisa menembus benda ini "** ucap kurama yang sedikit heran.

 **" Kalau begitu, ku makan saja orang yang ada disana "** lalu kurama terbang kebawah dan siap memangsa seorang perempuan.

 **" Hoekk, bau sekali!, bau apa itu "** ucap Kurama setelah mendekat keperempuan tadi dia mencium bau yang tidak dia suka dan langsung menghindar.

 **" Kala** **u begitu, pria ini saja "** ucap Kurama langsung melompat kearah pria didepannya.

 **" Ini pun sama saja "** ucap Kurama yang mencium aroma dari lelaki tadi dengan kata lain kurama tidak tahan dengan bau minyak wangi yang menyengat, kembali ketempat Naruto.

" Tidak diangkat " ucap naruto yang dari tadi sudah mencoba menghubungi Hinata, lalu Naruto mendapatkan ide dan menelpon lagi.

" Moshi moshi, Satsuki apa kamu bersama Hinata ? " ucap Naruto.

" Tidak, sepertinya dia jalan jalan kekota sendiri " ucap Satsuki ditelfon dan langsung diputus oleh Naruto, lalu Naruto dan kakek itu langsung pergi kekota mengejar Hinata.

' Jangan sampai mereka menemukanmu Hinata ' batin Hinata.

Sedangkan dikota tepat didepan toko Hot dog terdapat yokai kusam dan lusuh sedang bersadar disana seperti gelandangan dengan muka yang tidak terurus yokai gelandangan itu adalah Kurama.

 **" Sial, ada apa dengan manusia zaman sekarang mereka memakai macam macam bau aneh dan juga mereka memaki logam logam yang dibenci youkai untuk melindungi tubuh mereka mana mungkin aku bisa memakan mereka "** ucap Kurama yang bersandar ditembok toko itu dan memerhatikan manusia berlalu lalang didepannya dan yang dimaksud memakai logam dan bau bau aneh itu adalah aksesoris seperti jam tangan, gelang, kalung dan minyak wangi dll.

 **" Hahh aku menyerah sepertinya aku harus memaksa diriku untuk makan tanpa pilih pilih "** ucap Kurama dengan muka yang sangat amat memperihatinkan namun selang berepa lama pintu toko itu terbukan dan Kurama melihat seorang gadis dan mengamati gadis itu.

 **" Tubuhnya yang terlihat empuk, bau yang segar, kaki yang terlihat mudah untuk dimakan, ditambah dia sama sekali tidak memakai logam "** ucap Kurama meneliti gadis didepannya ini.

 **" Wah wah wah, ternyata masih ada secercah harapan ! "** ucap Kurama lalu memasang wajah yang amat konyol dengan terseyum memperlihatkan gigi tajam dan air liur yang menetes.

 **" Dialah yang pantas untuk menjadi makanan perta** **maku sejak 500 tahun "** ucap Kurama yang amat bersemangat lalu menerjang gadis itu.

 **" Itta** **daki- "** ucapan Kurama terpotong karena merasakan sesuatu.

 **' Ada yokai selain diriku ditempat ini '** batin Kurama lalu melihat gedung didepannya.

 **" Ketemu ketemu "** lalu muncul tiga yokai kepala dari balik gedung.

 **" Natsu** **hyuga "** dan dua kepala muncul dari bawah tanah.

 **" Akhirnya ketemu juga ! "** ucap yokai kepala lelaki tua langsung melesat kearah gadis itu atau bisa disebut Hinata bersama empat kepala lainnya.

 **" Makhluk apa itu "** ucap Kurama melihat yokai yang baru muncul.

 _SWUSSHH_

Ketika hampir dimakan oleh yokai itu Hinata melihat tombak menuju dirinya dan langsung merunduk.

 _JLEEBB_

Serangan tombak berhasil dihindari oleh Gamin dan Kurama lalu tombak itu menancap ditembok toko hot dog itu dan membuat yokai rubah terkejut bukan main.

' **Itu Akuma no yari !, berarti** ' batin Kurama yang berhasil menghindar dan melihat tombak itu dan langsung melihat kearah datangnya tombak.

" Hinata!, lari! " ucapNaruto yang sudah diselubungi aura hutam kemerahan.

" N-Naruto-kun, ada apa? " ucap Hinata yang sudah bangun lalu menatap bingung Naruto.

 **" Takkan ku biarakan kau lari, Natsu hyuga** marah yokai itu dan langsung bergerak kearah Hinata, sedangakn Hinata menoleh kebelakang langsung terkejut melihat kepala lelaki tua terbang kearahnya yang siap mencabik dirinya dengan gigi runcing.

" Tombak kemarilah " ucap Naruto lalu tombak itu kembali keNaruto sehingga para yokai itu tidak jadi lagi memakan Hinata.

 **" Lagi lagi "** ucap yokai gamin.

" Cepat lari " ucap Naruto yang sudah dalam mode silumannya kepada Hinata.

" Tapi.. "

" Akan aku jelas Nanti " ucap Naruro memotong ucapan Hinata.

" Hai " ucap Hinata lalu berlari masuk kedalam gedung didepannya.

 **" Beraninya bocah seperti'mu mengganggu acara pembalasan dendam kami "** lalu salah satu dari yokai itu menyerang Naruto.

" Urusai, kalau cuma bisa bikin masalah sejak era meiji mending mati saja " ucap Naruto lalu menyerang dengan menusukkan tombaknya itu namun tombak berhasil dihindari dengan cara mengigit mata tombak itu.

 **" Bocah manusia sepertimu tidak akan sanggup mengalahkan kami semua "** ucap yokai yang menahan serangan Naruto lalu menyerang dengan membelitkan rambutnya ketubu Naruto.

 _KRAKK_

 _ARRGH_

Serelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dua yokai datang menyerang Naruto dengan cara mengigit kaki Naruto namun kedua kaki Naruto tidak putus.

 **" Cih,** **d** **ia terlalu keras "** ucap salah satu dari yokai yang mengigit Naruto.

 **" Dagingnya alot lebih baik dibuang "** ucap yokai yang membelit Naruto dengan rambutnya dan langsung melempar tubuh Naruto kearah mobil yang terparkir dipinggur jalan.

 _PYARR_

Suara benturan tubuh Naruto dengan kaca mobil yang pecah lalu para yokai itu mulai mengejar Hinata kedalam gedung.

 **" Natsu hyuga dimana kau "** ucap salah satu yokai dan mulai bergerak mendekati pintu gedung itu.

 _PYARR_

 **" Natsu hyuga "** kaca itu pintu gedung itu pecah karena para yokai itu lalu Hinata yang melihat itu ketakutan dan langsung berlari.

' Apa apaan ini?, mahkluk apa mereka?, kenapa mereka mengejarku? ' Batin Hinata sambil berlari sedangkan para yokai itu menghancurkan semua yang ada didepannya baik itu tembok atau etalase toko.

' Ayo kakiku, lari ' batin hinata yang sudah mulai lemas kakinya.

' tubuhku sulit digerakan ' batin Hinata yang sudah tidak kuat berlari ketika hampir dimakan Hinata masuk kedalam lift dan langsung ditutup oleh salah satu orang dilif itu.

 **" Dasar padahal punya tombak tapi itu tidak akn selalu membuat'mu selalu menang dan juga para yokai itu datang belakangan kenapa merebut mangsaku cih "** ucap Kurama melihat Naruto yang masih didalam mobil itu dan langsung melesat kegedung tempat Hinata.

 **" Sial, aku sudah muak menyembunyikan keberadaanku lagi "** ucap kesal Kurama karena terpental oleh kaca lagi.

 _PYARR_

Kurama masuk kedalam gedung itu dan mencari cari keberadaan mangsanya, sedangkan Hinata sangat ketakutan didalm lift dia berdiam diri sambil memeluk tasnya dan kantung yang berisi hot dogyang dia beli tadi.

' Apa itu tadi, aku sangat takut ' batin Hinata.

" Hoy, apa itu " ucap salah satu penumpang lift itu, lalu Hinata menoleh kebelakang lift kaca itu dan menemukan para yokai siap menyerang itu.

 _PYARRR_

Lift itu dipecahkan oleh yokai gamin membuat lift menjadi rusak serat Hinata terjatuh kebawah tetapi Hinata masih beruntung karena masih diselamatkan oleh tasnya yang tersangkut oleh besi lift tadi.

 **" Aku ingin memakan tangan kirinya "** ucap yokai kepala perempuan yang menyeramkan.

 **" Sepertunya kaki kanannya enak "** ucap yokai kepala lelaki dengan muka mengerikan.

 **" Oto-s** **ama kalian yang harus mendapatkan bagian** **yang istimewa "** balas yokai kepala perempuan tua yang sangat menakutkan.

 **" Hai Kaa-sama "** ucap keduannya kepada yokai kepala permpuan tua.

" Kyaaa " Hinata jatuh dan dibawahnya sudah ada yokai yang sudah membuka mulutnya dengan lebar siap menghabisi Hinata namun sebelum itu terjadi.

 _SWUSSH_

Kurama membawa Hinata keatas gedung, sedangkan Hinata melihat wajah kurama seperti pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.

 **" Cih dasar, takkan kubiarkan makan seenak ini direbut oleh yokai pemalas yang datangnya belakangan! "** ucap Kurama lalu menurunkan Hinata.

 **" Dasar dungu!, serahkan wanita itu kamilah yang akan memakan wanita itu "** ucap gamin berkepala pria tua.

 **" Kalau tidak, kami juga akan memakanmu juga "** tambahnya lagi.

 **" Heh, HAHAHA "** tawa Kurama yang mendengar ucap itu.

 _RRRGGAAHH_

 **" Serahkan wanita itu "** Kepal lelaki menyeramkan maju ketempat Kurama dengan kecepatan tinggi dan gigi yang tajam.

 **Hyah "** ucap kurama

 _JDUAARR_

Gamin yang menyerang Kurama dihantam oleh tangan Kurama dan langsung mati seketika dengan keadaan terbenam dalam tembok dan ada bekas telapak tangan Kurama pada kepala, para yokai gamin itu kaget karena salah satu keluarganya dikalahkan oleh Kurama.

 **" Siapa yang akan memakan siapa, heh ? "** ucap Kurama lalu menyeringai kejam.

 **" Hanya satu serangan "** ucap salah satu yokai Gamin.

 **" Ka-kakak ! "** ucap yokai Gamin perempuan menyeramkan.

 **" Siapa kau ini ! "** ucap yokai Gamin perempuan tua.

 **" Si Natsu lari ! "** tambah yokai Gamin perempuan tua itu karena melihat melihat Hinata melarikan diri.

 **" Jang** **an biarkan dia kabur "** ucap Gamin lelaki tua lalu Hinata dikejar oleh empat itu.

 **" Sudah kubilang dia itu makanan'ku kan "** ucap Kurama menghadang para yokai itu.

 **" Serahkan ini pada'ku kalian kejar si natsu itu "** ucap Gamin kakek tua itu lalu menjerat Kirama dengan rambut putihnya.

" Nak, apa kau baik baik saja ? " tanya kakek itu kepada Naruto yang masih diam dimobil itu.

" Ah, sepertinya baik baik saja " ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari mobil itu, sedangkan Hinata masih melarikan diri dari ketiga yokai yang mengejarnya.

' Aku harus lari, tapi kemana ? ' batin Hinata.

' Tempat yang ramai ?, tidak !, kalau sampai aku kesana ' batin Hinata lalu terbayang jika dirinya berlari ketempat ramai maka akan banyak sekali korban dan Hinata pun terdiam ditempat.

 **" HAHAHA "** Hinata menoleh kebelakang melihat yokai rubah berekor sembilan yang sedang terjerat itu tertawa.

 **" Sialan, apa yang kau tertawakan "** ucap yokai gamin kakek yang membuat Kurama terikat.

 **" Kau bilang ingin membalas dendam kepada wanita yang menyegel'mu beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu "** ucap Kurama.

 **" Bakada n a, manusia tidak hidup selama itu jelas orang itu sudah mati "** lanjut Kurama membuat yoaki diatas itu marah.

 **" Urusai, padahal bergerak saja tidak bisa ! "** ucap yokai itu mengeratkan ikatannya.

 **" Khe lucu sekali, apa kau mengira benar benar begitu ? "** ucap Kurama lalu menyeringai.

 _CTASS_

 _Z_ _ZWUSSH_

 **" Aku ingat sekarang!, kalian ini makhluk yang datang dari benua besar itu sejak dulu kala'kan ?! "** ucap Kurama setelah melepaskan cengkraman rambut itu lalu memanjangkan tubuhnya.

 **" Kalau tidak salah kalian disebut sebagai keluarga Hitouban "** tambah Kurama yang sudah ada didepan yokai itu dan siap menerkam.

 **" kenapa kau bisa tahu "** ucap yokai kakek ketakutan melihat Kurama.

 _ARRGHH_

 _CRASSH_

Setelah itu Kurama mengigit setengah kepala yokai .

" Kyaa " teriak Hinata karena terpental oleh siluman yang menyerang dirinya.

 **" Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Hyuga Natsu "** ucap siluman berkepala lelaki tua.

 **" Selama tersegel berpuluh puluh dibatu itu "** ucap kepala wanita tua.

 **" Tak pernah sekali pun kami melupakan rasa benci kami pada'mu "** tambah kepal perempuan seram itu.

 _' Hyuga Natsu?, mereka salah orang '_ batin Hinata

" Tunggu!, namaku Hyuga Hinata" ucap Hinata tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh siluman siluman itu.

 **" Kami tidak akan langsung membunuh'mu "** ucap siluman lelaki tua itu sambil terbang kearah Hinata.

 **" Kami akan menyiksa'mu sampai mati "** ucap perempuan seram itu.

 _KYAA_

 _KYAA_

terdengar suara jeritan Hinata yang disakiti oleh para siluman itu dengan cara melukai sedikit demi sedikit kulit mulus Hinata.

 **" Ayo kita makan dia "** ucap kepala perempuan seram diakhiri dengan tawa menyeramkan.

 **" Jangan, kita tunggu kakek'mu dulu "** ucap kepala wanita tua itu, namun terdengar suara familiar bagi ketiga siluman itu.

 **" Si tua bangka ini?, dia ada disini "** taklain adalah siluman rubah berekor sembilan itu dari arah belakang sambil membawa kepala kakek yang telah hilang setengahnya.

 **" A-apa "** ucap semua siluman itu yang melihat keluarga tewas kembali oleh rubah itu.

 **" Itulah akibatnya mencuri mangsaku "** ucap Kurama sambil membuang mayat kakek itu.

 **" Dasar!, siluman bodoh beraninya kalian membuat kotor mangsaku "** ucap marah Kurama melihat mangsanya dibuat kotor oleh siluman didepannya ini.

 **" Urusai! "** ucap kepala lelaki itu dan langsung melesat menyerang Kurama diikuti dua yokai perempuan itu.

 _JLEBB_

 _JLEBB_

 _JLEBB_

 **" Yokai rendahan seperti'mu takkan bisa mengalahkan kami "** ucap lelaki itu yang sudah mengigit dibagian paha, wanita tu dibagian tangan kanan dan perempuan dikepala Kurama.

 **" Hihihi, dasar bodoh "** ucap Kurama sambil mencengram yokai yang mengigit tangan kanan dengan tangan kiri dan mencengram yokai yang ada dikepal dengan tangan kanan yang masih digigit oleh salah satu yokai itu.

 **" Bukan hanya membuatku kesal tapi juga berfikir sampai bisa mengalahkanku "** tambah Kurama sambil menarik yokai yang ada dikepala dan lengannya.

 **" Kalian ini benar-benar makhluk bodoh! "** teriak Kurama langsung mengeluarkan listrik yang cukup besar dari dalam tubuhnya.

 _AARRGGHH_

 _AARRGGHH_

Kedua yokai yang ada digengaman Kurama hangus seketika lalu yokai lelaki tua itu melepaskan gigitan pada paha Kurama dan langsung menyerang Hinata dengan keadan gosong akibat Kurama.

 **" Mustahil jangan-jangan dia ini, percuma saja kami tidak akan bisa menang "** ucap siluman kepala lelaki tua yang sepertinya mengingat sesuatu tentang Kurama.

 **" Kalau begitu, paling tidak aku harus membalaskan dendam kami "** tambah yokai kepala itu.

 **" Celaka! "** ucap Kurama kaget karena ada yokai yang berhasil lolos.

 _ARRRGGH_

Ketika Yokai itu sudah berada didepan Hinata dan hinata hanya pasrah dengan menutup matamya tiba tiba Akuma no yari sudah menancap pas dijidat Yokai itu.

 **" Tombak ini "** ucap yokai itu lalu melihat sosok berambut panjang sang pelaku pelenusukan dengan tombak itu.

 _ARRRGGH_

Lalu yokai itu bercahanya dan langsung menghilang meninggalkan debu.

" Hinata-chan " panggil Naruto, lalu Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat keasal suara itu.

" Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata melihat Naruto memiliki rambut kuning panjang sedang rontok ternyata Hinata melihat Naruto yang mulai berubah ke wujud manusia.

 **' Naruto, kenapa? '** Batin Kurama dengan tampang lemas melihat Naruto dan Hinata.

 **' Jadi wanita itu miliknya '** tambahnya lagi.

 **' Dia juga membawa tombaknya pula '** batin Kurama melihat tombak yang dibawa Naruto.

 **' Apa dia memburuku, aku takkan bisa melawan dengan perutnya lapar '** batin Kurama lagi.

 **' Akan Kubunuh setelah perutku kenyang '** lalu dia berbalik ingin kabur.

" Hoi, Kurama! " panggil Naruto.

 **' Cih sial, ngajak brantem? '** batin Kurama lalu berbalik.

 **" Kenapa? "** ucap Kurama melihat Naruto yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Ano maaf karena telah munuduh'mu " ucap Naruto kepada Kurama.

 **" Heh "** Ucap Kurama dengan tampang bodohnya.

" Ternyata bukan kau yang memakan orang orang itu " tambah Naruto.

 **" Sudah Kubilang bukan aku pelakunya, makanya kau itu sangat bodoh "** ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum menjengkelkan.

 **" Berani menuduh'ku tanpa bukti, Baka! "** tambah Kurama.

 **" Dungu!, Bego!,Tai! "** Muncul urat didahi Naruto mendengar perkataan Kurama.

 _DUARRHHH_

Naruto memukulkan tombaknya kearah Kurama namun Kurama berhasil menghinda dengan wajah konyol dan senyum mengejek.

 **" Sial "** ucap Kurama sewot.

" Coba bilang sekali lagi! " ucap Naruto lalu menekan kepala Kurama dengan kepalanya. **" Apa katamu?! "** ucap Kurama tidak mau kalah dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

" Sudah, hentikan aku sudah mengerti kok " ucap Hinata melerai Manusia dan yokai itu.

" Nama'mu Kurama kan? " ucap Hinata lalu Kurama menoleh kearah Hinata.

" Nih, namanya hot dog " ucap Hinata sambil menunjukan bukusan yang berisi hot dog lalu memberikan ketangan Kurama.

" Katanya sudah 500 tahun kau belum makan karena terperangkap dalam gudang ya " tambah Hinata sedangkan Kurama sedang melihat hot dog dengan tampang polosnya dan kenapa Hinata bisa tahu tentang Kurama yaitu dari Naruto saat Kurama sedang asik membatin tadi.

" Wajar saja kau merasa kesal kalau sampai selapar itu " ucap Hinata lagi lalu Kurama melihat Hinata.

 **" Apa ini ?, mana ada yokai mau makan ini "** ucap Kurama dengan tampang polosnya dan tanpa sadar dia sudah pernah memakan hamburger.

 **" Bukan ini, aku maunya memakan'mu "** tambah Kurama membuat urat dikepala Naruto berdenyut menahan emosinya.

" Sedikit penyet sih gara gara semua kejadian tadi, tapi aku yakin rasanya lebih enak dari pada manusia " ucap Hinata.

' Ntah kenapa aku merinding ' batin Naruto.

" Akan ku beri hukum yang berat Naru " ucap Naruko dengan seringai kejam.

TBC..

.

.

.

 ** _YO YO YO BALIK LAGI.._**

 ** _MAAF YANG SEBESAR BESARNYA BRO KARENA LAMA UP KARENA BALADA NULIS DIHP YA GINI SUKA KEHAPUS FILENYA JADI MAAFIN EAA DAN MAAF JIKA ADA TYPO OKE.._**

 ** _SEMOGA TERHIBUR SEMUANYA.._**

 ** _DAN BYE BYE..._**


	6. Obito sang pembasmi arwah

Disclaimer :

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Anak dari seorang kepala kuil dan wanita ahli sihir, yang ditadirkan menjadi pemegang senjata kuno yang kemudian mengubah hidupnya menjadi seorang pengembara dan pembasmi yōkai.

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.

Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan,DLL.

Rate : M

Pair : (Naruto x Harem)

# Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back.

.

.

.

( Obito sang pembasmi arwah )

 ** _HONGKONG_**

Disebuah gedung tua di HongKong terdapat 3 pria atau lebih tepatnya 1 manusia dan 2 yokai yang menyamar menjadi manusia.

" Ada urusan apa dengan kami " ucap yokai berwujud manusia yang memkai baju hijau.

" Bahkan tanah tak berhukum juga butuh beberapa aturan dan juga kalian banyak membunuh " ucap lelaki memakai pakaian hitam denga topi fedora dan kaca mata, ada tiga bekas luka cakaran hewan buas dimata kirinya.

" Bos tempat ini tidak menyukanya, dia mengizinkan tindakan kriminal tapi lain halnya dengan yokai " tambah pria itu.

" Jadi kau ingin membunuh kami, ya? " ucap yokai memakai baju kuning.

" Kau lah yang akan mati " lalu kedua yokai itu menyerang menggunakan pisau kearah pria itu.

 _DUAHHKK_

 _BRAKK_

 _ARRRGGH_

Pria itu berhasil menahan kedua serengan yokai itu dengan cara menahan tangan mereka yang dijepit diantara tangan kanan dan kaki kiri lalu mementalkan mereka tetapi salah satu yokai itu menatap mata yang beda warna dipria itu.

" Urusai, akan ku bunuh kau walau dengan wujud ini! " ucap yokai berbaju kuning.

" Hei hentikan!, dia itu Obito! " ucap yokai yang melihat mata Obito, tetapi ucapannya tidak didengar oleh temannya.

 _SWUSSH_

 _DUAGHH_

Yokai berbaju kuning bergerak dengan cepat untuk memukul Obito namun Obito menunduk dan langsung menempelkan kertas kuning didahi yokai itu.

 _ARRGGHH_

Tak lama kertas itu bercahanya biru dan menunjukan wujud asli yokai itu, manusia jadi jadian tadi berubah menjadi Yokai anjing yang sedang kesakitan dibagian kepalanya.

" _KIN!_ " ucap Obito sambil menyatukan kedua jarinya ( selesai buat jutsu tapi hanya satu tangan ).

 _ARRGGHH_

 _DUARRHH_

Setelah Obito menyebutkan mantra lalu muncul aura unggu gelap disekeliling yokai itu dan meledak, yokai satunya yang melihat itu lalu lari dan meloncat dari gedung itu.

" Sial rupanya itu Obito sipembasmi arwah " ucap yokai itu sambil berlari.

 _PYARRR_

Kaca itu pecah oleh yokai yang coba melarikan diri dari Obito namun taklama kemudian yokai itu terjerat oleh kawat yang muncul dari dalam gedung itu dan langsung menarik yokai itu kembali kedalam.

" Obito-san!, kasihanilah saya! " ucap yakoi itu yang sudah ada dibawah Obito.

 _DUAAHHKK_

Kepala yokai yang berada dibawah kaki Obito langsung di injak olehnya.

" Apakah uang?, kau melakukan ini dengan demi uangkan " ucap yokai itu dengan kepala yang diinjak kuat oleh Obito, Lalu Obito mencopot kacamatanya dan melihat keujung ruangan menemukan genangan darah dan sebuah sepatu anak kecil.

" Kau memakan anak kecil ya ? " ucap Obito datar memperlihatkan kedua warna mata yang berbeda dan juga bekas luka cakar.

" Kau memekan anak kecilkan " ucap Obito lagi, tak mendapat jawaban dari yokai dibawahanya obito mengeluarkan Kertas kuning dan taklama keluar pedar biru dikertas itu.

 _DUAGHHKK_

Obito menempelkan kertas itu kedahi yokai itu taklama kemudian yokai itu berubah kebentuk aslinya.

 **" Arrggh, padahal hanya anak kecil** ucap yokai anjing itu sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" Kau telah memakan anak kecil!, kau kira hal seperti itu bisa diampuni ?! " ucap Obito marah.

 _KIN_

setelah itu terjadi ledakan aura ungun yang cukup besar.

" Ternyata mereka bukan yokai yang kucari, padahal sudah lima belas tahun berlalu " ucap Obito sambil memakai kacamanya dan berjalan keluar sambil mengingat kejadian lima belas tahun lalu yang membuat luka diwajahnya.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Obito melihat bayangan mirip dengan rubah ekor sembilan lalu rubah itu melihat dirinya dan langsung menyerang dirinya._

 **FLASHBACK END**

" Dimana ?, dimana kau berada ? " ucap Obito pada diri sendiri sambil terus berjala.

 _" hari ini kami akan menayangkan rekaman yang sangat aneh asalnya dari jepang "_ lalu obito berhenti berjalan mendengar suara dari tv yang dimilik oleh yokai itu mungkin.

 _" Apakah ini yang disebut yokai? "_ Obito terus menlihat tv itu.

 _" Walau banyak yang mengira bahwa ini adalah gambar yang direkayasa dengan sangat_ _baik "_ Obito yang melihat seekor rubah berekor sembilan berwarna orangen kemerahan dan pemuda berambut panjang sedang terbang dilangit.

' Akhirnya ketemu, dijepang ya ' batin Obito sambil menyeringai kejam.

Malam itu dijepang tepatnya dirumah pemilik Akuma no yari, disebuah kamar terdapat Naruto sedang tidur dengan lelap dan Akuma no yari yang ada diatas dadanya tiba tiba berbunyi nyaring.

HYAAHH

DUAGHH

Tiba-tiba Kurama menyerang Naruto dengan cara meninju wajahnya ketika tidur tetapi itu bisa dihindari oleh Naruto berkat Akuma no yari yang memperingatinya tadi.

" Kurama, dasar kurang ajar " ucap Naruto yang sudah bangun.

 **" Cih sudah kuduga, tombak sialan itu akan memperingati dirimu "** ucap Kurama.

" Kau masih mau mencoba memakan'ku " ucap Naruto memasang posisi siaga.

 **" Perasaan yang kumiliki terhadapmu hanyalah kebencian "** ucap Kurama.

" Teme " lalu Naruto menyerang dengan tombak namun tiba-tiba Kurama muncil didepannya dan langsung mencakar muka Naruto.

Naruto terpental akibat serangan Kurama dan membuat wajah sebelah kirinya terdapat empat luka cakaran, Kurama yang melihat Naruto terdiam atas serangannya langsung merasa senang.

 **" Setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya aku menyadari "** ucap Kurama yang melihat Naruto terdiam duduk diujung kamarnya.

 **" saat tidak menyatu dengan tombak itu kau hanya manusia biasa "** tambah Kurama.

 **" Mati kau "** ucap Kurama lalu maju menyerang Naruto.

SRINGG

CRINGG

 **" To-tombaknya bergerak sendiri ? "** ucap terkejut Kurama.

 **" Sial!, sial! "** umpat Kurama.

" Kurama " ucap Naruto lalu memegang tombak yang melayang didepannya kemudian Naruto diselimuti aura hitam keungguan.

 **" Cih, akan'ku bunuh kau nanti "** ucap Kurama sambil kabur melewati jendela kamar Naruto yang terbuka.

" Kurama " ucap Naruto dalam wujud mistisnya sambil memegangi wajah Kirinya yang berdarah cukup banyak.

 **SKIP TIME**

Pagi hari dibandara dinegara jepang terdapat pria berpakaian cina hitam bertopi ala maifia dan memakai kaca mata hitam menutupi sebelah matanya yang unik.

" Apa-apaan ini ? " ucap penjaga yang memerikasa isi koper milik pria berpakaian cina itu aka Obito.

" Menurut hukum, benda tajam yang lebih dari 14 cm dilarang untuk "

CLEK

Suara kaca mata dicopot itu membuat penjaga itu berhenti berbicara dan langsung menatap mata Obito dan berapa detik kemudian mata kiri yang terdapat bekas luka itu menyala biru merah.

" Aku ini penjual barang antik dari Hong Kong, jadi tak perlu khawatir " ucap Obito kepada penjaga.

" Ah, begitu ya " ucap penjaga itu.

" Semoga perkerjaan anda lancar " ucap penjaga itu lagi dengan pandangan kosong.

Obito lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan memakai wastafel yang penuh air lalu dia menaruh benda berbentu segi delapan yang ditengah tengahnya banyak tulisan chinese, benda itu ditaruh diatas air kemudian berputar dengan sendirinya.

" 'Pergi kebarat, dan meminta bantuan anak muda' ya " gumam Obito setelah membaca petunjuk dari benda itu.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Disebuah rumah bergaya jepang dan ada tanda nama yang terulis nama keluarga pemilik rumah itu dibatu yang lumayan besar, nama keluarga itu adalah keluarga Namikaze keluarga yang terkenal memiliki kemampuan untuk mengusir roh jahat dari jaman dahulu hingga sekarang.

" Haah, menggunakan tombak itu biasanya luka lukaku akan segera hilang dalam sekejap " ucap Naruto sambil menatap kaca didepannya dan memgangi wajah bagian kiri terdapat empat bekas cakaran diwajahnya.

" Cih, dasar Kurama sialan " ucap kesal Naruto sambil mengerakatkan pegangnya pada tombak itu.

" Sekarang aku benar benar kesal, akan kuahajar dia " ucap Naruto berapi api lalu menghunuskan tombakanya kedepan.

 **" Hehe, setelah Naruto tahu kalau dia tidak berdaya sebelum berubah wujud, pasti saat ini dia sedang panik "** ucap Kurama diakhiri dengan muka konyol sambil berdiri diatas pohon yang berada dihalaman rumah milik keluarga Namikaze.

" Akan ku balas nanti kau rubah jelek " gumam Naruto sambil memakan ramen instan yang dia buat tadi dan sekarang Naruto sudah ada diruang keluarga sedang makan sambil menonton tv.

" Naruto " ucap Naruko dari arah belakang.

BRUSSH

" Pakai celanamu Naruko " ucap Naruto setelah menyemburkan ramennya karena melihat penampilan Naruko yang asal asalan yaitu Naruko menggunakan jersey basket yang kebesaran dan hanya menggunakan celana dalamnya yang tertutup baju basket itu.

" Pagi ini ntah kenapa panas dan lagi pula hari ini tidak ada Kaa-chan dan Ero-jiji dirumah " ucap Naruko sambil berjalan kearah Naruto.

" Aku lapar " tambah Naruko yang sudah duduk disamping Naruto.

" Buat sendiri sana " ucap Naruto yang tau maksud dari ucapan Naruko.

" Ayolah aku hanya minta sedikit " ucap Naruko sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu.

" Dasar pemalas " ucap Naruto pasrah dan menyodorkan cup ramen itu dan diambil oleh Naruko dengan senyuman yang lebar.

SLURP

Suara Naruko menyeruput ramen membuat Naruto lapar kembali karena ramen yang ada ditangan Naruko baru dibuat olehnya dan belum sempat dimakan banyak.

" Aa " ucap Naruko sambil menyodorkan sumpit yang ada ramennya, tanpa pikir panjang ramen itu disambut oleh Naruto.

 **OTHER SIDE**

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terlihat Obito berjalan dengan santai sambil terus berfikir tentang siluman yang dia buru selama ini namun ketika dia melewati taman Obito melihat dua orang dewasa bertubuh kekar sedang mencekal tangan seorang pria dan satunya menahan anak kecil perempuan.

" Anak mu telah menumpahkan es krim dicelana ku tahu, permintaan maaf tidak cukup kau tahu " ucap pria berotot yang sedang mencekal tangan pria dibawahnya itu.

" Papa ! " teriak anak kecil permpuan itu, Obito yang mendengar itu lalu berhenti dan menatap kedua orang itu.

" Hentikan, Jangan sakiti anakku " ucap pria berkacamata itu.

" Urusai, bayar ganti rugi celanaku satu juta yen " ucap pria itu sambil mengeratkan genggamanya pada pergelangan pria itu.

CLEP

" Ittai " teriak pria yang memegang gadis kecil itu ternyata tangannya yang dia pakai untuk menahan gadis kecil itu tiba tiba menancap sebuah pisau yang ada kabel di belakangnya itu.

SRETT

Pisau itu ditarik oleh pemiliknya lalu kedua preman itu menoleh pelempar pisau yang tak lain adalah Obito.

" Kau membuatku mendengar tangisan anak kecil, kalian sedang tidak beruntung " ucap Obito.

 **OTHER SIDE**

TAP

TAP

TAP

Naruto berjalan disekitar rumahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Kurama tak lupa tombak yang sudah dibungkus kain putih yang dia bawa itu namun ketika dia dekat dengan taman, Naruto mendengar suara teriakan lelaki fan Naruto segera bergegas berlari kearah taman.

 **BACK SIDE**

" Ampuni kami, kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi " ucap preman yang masih sadar itu dengan kondisi baju sudah robek robek dan banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya dan temannya sudah pingsan dengan muka lebam dan bajunya yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi.

" Tidak bisa, matilah " ucap Obito lalu melemparkan pisau yang ada ditangannya.

SYUTT

BRAKK

Pisau itu dihadang oleh tombak yang dilapisi kain putih, ternyata Naruto datang tepat waktu jika tidak mungkin pisau itu sudah menancap dikepala preman itu.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, tapi hentikan perbuatanmu " ucap Naruto.

" Mereka bisa mati " tambah Naruto, entah ke apa Obito kaget lalu mencopot kaca matanya dan melihat Naruto.

' Bayangan mencurigakan itu, apa itu dia ? ' batin Obito sambil melihat ada bayangan Kurama diatas Naruto, Ciri ciri yang Obito lihat hampir menyerupai Kurama.

" Kemari!, ceritakan tentang monster itu " ucap marah Obito langsung menyerang menggunakan keenam pisaunya yang dia luncurkan kearah Naruto.

SYUTT

Naruto menghindari pisau yang datang dari kiri.

SYUTT

Naruto berhasil menghindari pisau yang datang dari arah depannya.

SRETT

Kaki Naruto terjerat pisau milin Obito, lalu Obito menarik pisau itu agar Naruto terjatuh dan bisa dengan mudah menyerangnya bila jatuh.

BRAK

Naruto berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dengan tombaknya dan salto kearah depan.

" Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu " ucap Naruto ketika salto kearah depan

DUAGHH

Obito mendang perut Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi saat dia bersalto.

BRAKK

DAGHH

Naruto akhirnya jatuh terlentang dan pipinya diinjak oleh Obito.

" Jangan pura pura bodoh, Monster yang mulihat dibelakangmu itu kau memeliharanyakan, sekarang bicaralah " bentak Obito pada Naruto.

" Sekalipun aku tahu, mana sudi aku bicara setelah apa yang kau lakukan " balas Naruto yang masih diinjak pipinya.

" Souka, kalau begitu bicaralah setelah kau menderitaan " ucap Obito.

" Karena sekarang akan kucabut mata kananmu " ucap Obito sambil menguhunuskan pisaunya.

JRASS

Tangan Obito mendapat luka karena Akuma no yari bergerak sendiri menghalau serangan Obito membuat tangan kanannya mendapat luka dan pisaunya patah, Obito yang melihat itu tercengang dengan tombak yang ada didepannya.

" A-Akuma no yari " ucap Obito yang sudah mundur berapa langkah.

" Jadi kau tahu ? " ucap Naruto yang masih tiduran ditanah.

 **OTHER SIDE**

" Kemana lagi dia, sudah kukatakan agar menemaniku kepasar untuk membeli bahan makanan " ucap kesal Naruko karena ditinggal lagi, setelah dia makan berasama tadi Naruko mengantuk lagi dan tertidur diruang tv saat bangun Naruto sudah tidak ada setelah mencari kesumua ruangan hasilnya nihil.

 **BACK SIDE**

" Guruku pernah bercerita tentang tombak itu " ucap Obito setelah meminta maaf kepada Naruto atas kejadian tadi.

" Tombak yang dibuat untuk memburu para Yokai sejak jaman dahulu, walau ku dengar tombak itu telah hilang selama sejak 500 tahun lalu " tambah Obito.

" Tombak ini berada dibawah gudang rumahku " ucap Naruto.

" Kau bisa menggunakannya ? " tanya Obito.

" Bisa " jawab Naruto.

' Jadi ini maksudnya meminta bantuan anak muda ' batin Obito sambil melihat Naruto lalu dia bersujud didepan naruto.

" Maaf, aku telah membuat kesalah besar mana mungkin mungkin pengguna Akuma no yari tuan dari suatu Yokai " ucap Obito dalam sujudnya.

" Aku minta maaf atas kelacanganku karena itu beri tahu aku " tambah Obito.

" Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu tahu " ucap Naruto yang salah tingkah karena orang didepannya bersujud dibawahnya.

" Pokoknya berdiri dulu " tambah Naruto.

" Aku tidak akan berdiri sebelum kau memaafkanku " ucap Obito.

" Baiklah aku maafkan " balas Naruto, padahal tadi Obito sudah meminta maaf pada dirinya.

" Namaku adalah Obito aku telah membuang nama belakangku karena membasmi dan membunuh arwah dan monster tidak butuh nama belakang " ucap Obito memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Membunuh monster ? " tanya Naruto.

" Kumohon, ceritakanlah padaku mengenai Yokai ini " ucap Obito menunjukan foto Kurama dan Naruto dalam wujud astralnya saat seaudah melawan pemangsa batu beberapa minggu lalu.

" Memangnya kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang dia ? " tanya Naruto, Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Obito memperlihatkan foto itu dan menyakan tentang Kurama.

" karena dia telah mengubah hidupku " ucap Obito.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 **POV OBITO**

 _GUANGZHOU_

 _" Ne, apa hari ini ayah akan pulang malam lagi ? " tanya gadis kecil yang sedang memeluk ayahnya._

 _" Aku menyimpan sepatu yang ayah berikan loh, sampai kita bisa berjalan jalan bersama " ucap gadis kecil itu pada ayahnya._

 _" Begitu ya?, Kalu begitu ayah akan pulang cepat hari ini " ucap priaku._

 _" Ah, hore " ucap gadis itu gembira dan mengerakatkan pelukannya pada ayahnya._

 _" Ah benar, belakangan ini ada kabar tentang mahkluk buas disekitar sini jadi jangan lupa mengunci pintunya " ucapku kepada seorang perempuan dewasa yang berdiri diepannya._

 _" Baik " ucap perempuan itu._ _Istriku, Rin dan anakku yang hampir berumur 5 tahun koharu adalah orang orang yang aku cintai dari lubuk hatiku, Namun pada malam itu._

 _" Oi, rin " ucapku sambil mengetuk pintu rumah._

 _" Aneh sekali " ucapku lagi dan ternyata pintu tak terkunci lalu aku masuk kedalam dan melihat isi dalam rumah berankan._

 _Kemudian, Yokai itu muncul tiba tiba dari dalam kegelapa._

 _JRASSH_

 _Yokai itu meneyerang sebelah mukaku dan membuat kesadaranku menghilang._

 _" Rin, Koharu " ucapku setelah sadar dan memegangi mukaku, ketika aku mencari cari keberadaan istri dan anakku aku melihat genangan darah dan benda yang sangat aku kenal yaitu sepatu._

 _" Koharu, Rin " ucapku bergetar karena melihat sepatu yang kuberikan sebagai hadiah kepada anakku sudah ada ditengah tengah genangan darah dan juga sepatu itu terdapat bekas darah diluar maupun didalamnya._

 _" Haahh Rinn, Koharuu " teriakku dimalam itu dan sejak kejadian itu aku berlatih keras untuk membalasakan dendam Rin dan Koharu._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

" Sejak saat itu aku membuang masa laluku, menjalani latihan yang berat semuanya agar aku bisa membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri " ucap Obito sedangakan Naruto mendengar cerita Obito dengan serius.

' Orang ini ternyata telah menjalani kehidupan yang tidak bisa kubayangkan dan pada akhirnya sampai disini ' batin Naruto sambil melihat Obito.

' Tapi sebelum tombak itu kucabut, Kurama telah berada didalam gudang selama 500 tahun jadi mustahil dia bisa membunuh kelurga orang ini ' batin naruto sambil berfikir siapa yang membunuh keluarga Obito.

' Aku harus memberi tahu bawa yokai yang difoto itu bukan yang membunuh keluarganya ' batin Naruto.

" Ano " tiba tiba ucapan Naruto terhenti.

" Apa kau tahu sesuatu ? " tanya Obito.

" Sebenarnya.. " ucapan Naruto terhenti lagi ketika dia mengingat perkataan Kurama.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 **"** ** _Entah bagaimanapun caranya, hal yang ku nanti nantikan adalah memakanmu "_** _Ucap Kurama berusaha menyerang Naruto pada suatu malam._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

' Padahal tadinya aku kukira bisa berbaikan dengannya ' batin Naruto.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _ **" Perasaan yang kumiliki terhapmu hanyalah kebencian, kau tahu "** Ucap Kurama._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

' Tapi, dia justru menghianatiku ' batin Naruto.

' Kalau orang ini bisa menghabisi Kurama, maka bebanku juga akan berkurang ' batin Naruto

" Aku tahu yokai yang kau maksud, aku menderita karenanya tolong habisi dia " ucap Naruto.

 **TIME SKIP**

' Hmph, itu salahnya sendiri ' batin Naruto yang sudah sampai dirumah dan dia sedang tiduran dikamar.

 **OTHER SIDE**

" Kemarilah, aku tahu kau mendengar percakapan kami dengan begitu bebanku juga akan berkurang " ucap Obito yang sedang duduk dibangku taman tadi.

 **" Walau hanya manusia kau terlihat kuat "** ucap Kurama lalu tiba tiba muncul dari pohon yang jadi tempat penyamarannya dari tadi.

 **" Hm, kau ini sedang tersenyum ya? "** ucap Kurama melihat Obito tersenyum.

" Karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Yokai yang salama ini kucari cari " ucap Obito lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menampakan seringai yang mengerikan.

" Kau sangat mirip dengan banyangan yang kulihat malam itu " tambah Obito.

 **" Apa maksud ocehanmu itu "** balas Kurama.

 **" Yang kupedulikan hanya membunuh para manusia bodoh yang cari ribut denganku** **"** ucap Kurama langsung menyerang Obito.

" _SANTSU!_ " Obito mengeluarkan kertas mantra miliknya.

BRAKK

Kurama terpental kebelakang karena seranganya berhasil ditahan oleh Obito.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Malam itu dirumah keluarga Namikaze terlihat Naruto sedang memcuci piring sehabis dia makan bersama Naruko tetapi ada yang aneh pada diri Naruto pertama luka bekas cakaran dan lebam pada pipinya jika cakaran akibat Kurama maka lebam pada pipinya ulah dari Naruko yang kesal karena ditinggal oleh Naruto tadi dan dia akhirnya belanja makanan sendiri kepasar, kedua raut wajah Naruto yang tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _" Aku menderita karena ulahnya, jadi tolong habisi dia " ucap Naruto tadi siang._

 **FLASHBACK END**

PLUK

" Apa pukulanku sesakit itu ? " ucap Naruko dari belakang sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menyedrkan kepalanya pada punggung Naruto.

" Tidak sesakit itu Naruko " ucap Naruto.

" Dan bisakah kau memakai pakaian yang normal " tambah Naruto sambil melirik pakaian Naruko yang hanya menggunakan kemeja miliknya yang kebesaran dan pakaian dalam saja.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto, kenapa raut wajahmu serius sekali hm ? " tanya Naruko masih memeluk Naruto.

" Aku hanya memikirkan tugas dari sensei yang belum kukerjakan " bohong Naruto namun Naruko tahu jika kembarannya itu bohong tetapi dia memilih diam dulu mungin nanti dia akan menanyakannya kembali.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Dari siang Kurama dan Obito saling menyerang tanpa henti ditaman itu, keaadan Obito terdapat luka luka ringan begitu pula dengan Kurama.

ARRGH

BRAKK

Kurama menyereng Obito dengan cakarnya namun berhasil dihindari dengan cara melompat kebelakang.

TRANK

Bunyi pisau Obito beradu dengan ekor milik Kurama.

DUAGHH

Kurama melakukan upercut terhadap Obito namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Obito.

SYUTT

Obito kembali meyerang dengan cepat menyabetkan pisaunya kearah kepala Kurama namun Kurama berhasil menghindari dengan cara merunduk.

SWUSSH

Kurama menyerang dari bawah namun berhasil dihindari oleh Obito namun topi yang dia pakai terbang terkena serangan milik Kurama.

DUAGH

ARRGH

Kurama terkena tendangan cepat milik Obito dibagian dadanya.

DUAGH

Obito memukul wajah kanan Kurama.

DUAGH

Obito memukul wajah kiri Kurama.

TRANK

Obito meyerang dengan menggunakan pisaunya namun kulit Kurama keras dan membuat pisau itu tak mempan.

DUAGH

Kurama ditendang oleh Obito namun berhasil ditahan dengan cara menyilangkan tangannya, Kurama terpentak kebelakang akibat serangan tadi.

" _KIN!_ " ucap Obito, Ketika Kurama ingin menyerang kembali Obito mengeluarkan tekniknya keluar aura ungu seperti api meledak dibawah Kurama.

 **" Cih, padahal hanya manusia biasa tapi bisa membuatku kerepotan begini, gawat juga "** ucap Kurama yang badannya mengeluarkan asap.

SWUSSHH

Kura kemabali menyerah Obito.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Pagi hari disekola Naruto berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu, dibelakangnya diikuti Naruko yang ceria seprti bisanya ketika sudah sampai loker Naruto tidak menyadari Hinata dan Satsuki.

" Ohayou " ucap Hinata pada Satsuki.

" Ohayou " balas Satsuki, Nrito lewat begitu saja tanpa menyapa mereka berdua karena terhanyut pikirannya sendiri.

" Kenpa luka itu ?, apa berkelahi lagi ? " ucap Satsuki melihat luka yang ada dimuka Naruto.

' Jangan jangan Naruto-kun menghadapi para monster lagi ' batin Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

" Hah " ucap kaget Satsuki dan Hinata ketika Naruto berhenti tiba tiba lalu berbalik.

" Nggak kenapa kenapa, kok " ucap Naruto sambil memsang wajah konyol, membuat Satsuki dan Hinata tertawa.

" Palingan kau murung karena memikirkan nilai rapotmu yang hancurkan " ucap Satsuki kepada Naruto.

" Apa katamu ? " ucap Naruto sengit.

" Memangnya kenapa ? " ucap Satsuki tak kalah sengit, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat pertengakaran Naruto dan Satsuki sedangkan Naruko hanya biasa saja melihat itu.

" Urusai " ucap Naruto setelah selesai berdebat dengan Satsuki dan langsung pergi kekelasnya meninggalkan Hinata, Satsuki, dan Naruko.

" Ne Hinata-chan apa kau sibuk nanti pulang sepulang sekola ? " tanya Naruko.

" Tidak, memang kenapa ? " ucap Hinata.

" Bisa antar aku membeli buku dan aku ingin belajar memasak lagi dirumahmu " ucap Naruko kepada Hinata, kenapa Naruko hanya meminta Hinata karena Satsuki sama seperti dirinya yang belum mahir memasak dan juga Satsuki sangat malas diajak ketempat ramai jika tidak dengan Naruto.

" Tapi aku tidak membawa kendaraan karena tadi aku berjalan dari rumah bersama Satsuki-chan " ucap Hinata, Hinata dan Satsuki berjalan dari rumah karena mereka suka berjalan kesekolah dan rumah Satsuki dan Hinata tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

" Tenang saja " ucap Naruko sambil menunjukan kunci motor milik Naruto.

" Berhati hatilah Hinata " ucap Satsuki lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

" Hey apa maksudmu teme " ucap kesal Naruko, Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar ucapan Satsuki karena memang benar jika Naruko yang mengendarai mobil atau motor maka akan seperti pembalap.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Terlihat kurama tertancap pisau dibagian lengan kanan, kedua kaki dan pahanya, dan dibagian dada, Kurama berusaha melepaskan pisau pisau itu namun sangat sulit melepaskannya.

" Percuma saja , tali ini terbuat dari kawat dan rambut wanita " ucap Obito sambil terus menahan pergerakan Kurama

" Salah besar jika kau menganggapku sebagai manusia biasa " tambah Obito, lalu tib tiba Kurama melompat kebelakang dan menghilang membuat pisau pisau itu lepas.

" Percuma saja " ucap Obito lalu mata merahnya melihat kesegala arah lalu berhenti disebuah pohon.

DUARHH

Kurama terpental keluar dari balik pohon itu, ledakan itu ternyata kekuatan Khusus dari mata milik Obito.

 **OTHER SIDE**

" Hari ini saya akan membagikan nilai hasil ujan, dimulai dari laki-laki dahulu " ucap guru dikelas Naruto.

" Namikaze " ucap guru itu namun Naruto melamun.

" Namikaze " ucap guru itu lagi namun masih sama Naruto masih melamun, membuat seisi kelas menoleh kearah Naruto termasuk Satsuki yang sekelas.

" Namikaze Naruto " ucap guru itu.

BUAGH

Penghapus papan tulis dilempar oleh guru itu tepat mengenai kepala Naruto dan membuat dia sadar dari lamunannya.

" Ittai, hai " ucap Naruto lalu maju, Sarsuki yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto entah kenapa merasa jengkel.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Siang itu ditaman bermain, terdapat wahana bermain anak yang sudah penyok dan meleleh akibat pertarungan Kurama dan Obito.

" Hah hahh, sial ternyata dia tidak mudah dihabisi " ucap Obito terengah engah karena seharian melawan Kurama.

" Tapi tinggal sebentar lagi dendam kalian akan terbalaskan, Rin ..koharu " ucap Obito sedang berdiri diatas dahan pohon, terlihat beberapa pohon terdapat bekas cakar hewan buas.

" Cih sial aku lengah, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini " ucap pelan Kurama dibalik semak belukar.

" Karena terfokus pada pertarungan, aku tidak menyadari kalau dia telah membangun kekkai " ucap Kurama lagi, Obito membuat kekkai disekitar taman tanpa sepengetahuan kurama agar dia tidak bisa lolos.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Terlihat Naruto sudah pulang sekolah Naruto berjalan dengan muka yang penuh pikiran, namun ketika dia menatap gerbang terdapat gadis bersurai hitam bermata onxy yang sedang bersender pada gerbang namun ketika mata Naruto beradu dengan mata onxy kelam itu, gadis itu langsung membuang mukanya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

" Sedang apa kau disini ? " tanya Naruto.

" Hn " balasan dari Satsuki, membuat urat kepala Naruto berbentuk lalu Naruto meninggalkan Satsuki dan terus berjalan namun ternyata Satsuki mengikuti Naruto.

 **OTHER SIDE**

" Rasakan ini " ucap Kurama.

BZZITT

Listrik dengan sekala besar muncul dan langsung mengarah ke Obito.

" Akan ku tahan halilintarmu " ucap Obito sambil memegang empat kertas kuning bertulisan china itu.

BZZITT

Halilintar milik Kurama ditahan oleh Obito.

" Sial " ucap Kurama melihat halilintarnya ditahan oleh Obito, lalu Obito maju menyerang Kurama.

" Demi balas dendamku matilah " ucap Obito lalu berlari kearah Kurama.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Sore hari Naruto terus berjalan dipinggir sungai karena ini jalan pintas menuju rumahnya sebab motornya dibawa oleh Naruko untuk membeli buku dan les memasak bersama Hinata dan Satsuki terus saja mengikuti Naruto walau rumahnya sudah terlewat beberapa blok.

" Kau ini kenapa, dari tadi mengikutiku terus ? " ucap Naruto kepada Satsuki yang berada dibelakangnya.

" Nggak kenapa kenapa " ucap Satsuki lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah sungai.

" Sesukamu saja " ucao Naruto lalu berjalan kembali, Satsuki yang melihat itu mengikuti dari belakang lagi namun sekarang kecepatan berjalannnya agak cepat eepeeti ingin menyusul Naruto.

DUAGH

Kepala Naruto ditimpah dengan tasnya Satsuki dan membuat kesal Naruto, ketika ingin berbicara Naruto melihat eksperesi Satsuki.

" Ayo!, Hajar aku sekarang! " ucap Satsuki keras sambil menunjuk mukanya, membuat Naruto kaget bukan main atas sikap Satsuki.

" Sini!, Kau sedang kesalkan ?" ucap Satsuki lagi.

" Hajar saja aku, lalu hajar juga hal yang mengnganggu pikiranmu itu " tambah Satsuki.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu murung tapi, orang yang bertidak duluan tanpa berpikir sepertimu rasa aneh jika sampai murung tahu " ucap Satsuki sambil mencengkram kerah baju milik Naruto

" Hajar aku, lakukan apa pun yang paling tepat sekarang juga " ucap Satsuki membuat Naruto Naruto kicep.

" Lalu, kalau seandainya masih murung juga maka aku akan disini untuk menghajarmu " ucap Satsuki lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih shock dengan kejadian ini.

' Memang aneh, sikapku ya cih ' batin Naruto lalu Naruto berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

' Arigato Satsuki ' batin Naruto sambil terus belari.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Matahari baru saja tenggelam namun ditaman masih saja terjadi pertarungan antara Kurama dan Obito, keadaan mereka berdua kacau namun disini kurama menerima banyak luka karena dirinya belum makan hanya memakan burger tempohari jadi tenaganya berkurang.

BRUKK

" Sialan, andai saja tenagaku pulih sepenuhnya " ucap Kurama yang sudah ambruk dibawah sinar lampu taman.

" Berhenti melawan dan matilah " ucap Obito yang kelelahan juga mengahadapi Kurama.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Obito menoleh kearah suara derap kaki sperti orang berlari ternyata itu Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan tombaknya sedang berlari kearahnya.

' Bagus, karena kini perhatiannya teralihkan, aku jadi bisa menyerang balik ' Batin Kurama melihat Obito teralihakan oleh Naruto.

TAP

Naruto berhenti didepan Kurama langsung merentangkan tangannya.

" Tunggu, bukan dia yang membunub keluargamu " ucap Naruto membuat Obito shock.

" Apa " ucap Obito

" Sebenarnya, sebelum aku mencabut Akuma no yari yang mencabut pada tubuhnya dia selalu berada didalam gudang rumah milik keluargaku selama 500 tahun " ucap Naruto.

" jadi Karena itu, pasti Yokai lain yang membunuh anak dan istrimu " tambah Naruto.

" Maaf, seharusnya aku memberitahu dari awal " ucap Naruto lalu menundukan kepalanya.

BUAGHH

Bogem mentah milik Obito bersarang tepat pada pipi Naruto dan membuat Narito jatuh terlentang dibawab Obito.

" Yang benar saja! " ucap Obito.

" Aku datang jauh jauh ke japang dan mengejarnya hingga sejauh ini tapi, kau malah bilang kalau itu bukan dia ?! " marah Obito.

" Tidak, pasti dia pembunuhnya tidak salah lagi " bantah Obito lalu melemparkan pisaunya.

SYUTT

BRAKK

Pisau itu berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto.

" Tidak, kau keliru Obito-san, coba kau lihat luka yamg diberikan Kurama " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk muka miliknya.

" Empat cakaran " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk lukanya.

" Sedangkan lukamu tiga, benarkan?, jadi dia bukan dia yang melakukanya " tambah Naruto.

" Siapa yang meminta bantuanmu " ucap Kurama yang masih ambruk.

" Berisik!, aku sendiri juga tidak ingin menolongmu tapi, dia ini mencoba untuk membunuhmu atas sesuatu yang tidak kau lakukan " ucap Naruto pada Kurama.

" sekalipum itu benar, apa gunanya kau melindungi Yokai itu ? " ucap Obito.

" Apa pedulisoal itu, aku paling tidak suka melihat perbuatan yang salah " ucap Naruto lalu menaruh Akuma no yari.

" Obito-san, hajar saja aku sesukamu dan tolong pertimbakan lagi " ucap Naruto.

BUAGHH

" Urusai, mana mungkin aku percaya padamu " ucap Obito setelah membuat Naruto tetjatuh akubat pukulannya.

" Maksudmu aku salah lagi ? " ucap Obito sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tanganya.

" Sekalipun telah mencarinya selama 15 tahun, aku salah lagi " ucap Obito.

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

Obito terus memukuli Naruto meluapkan amarahnya namun sepertinya amarah Obito semakin membesar akibat salah monster lagi.

" Rin, koharu " bisik Obito lalu berhenti memukuli Naruto.

" apa jadinya amarahku ini?, aku terus mengejar dan mengejar tapi jangankan musuhku itu, bahkan yokai ini saja tak bisa ku habisi " ucap Obito pelan.

" Jadi mana bisa aku mundur sekarang! " ucap Obito marah

" Tapi, bukan dia yang membunuh keluargamu " ucap Naruto kepada Obito yang sudah mengeluarkan pisaunya dan memasang kuda kuda.

" Tutup mulutmu, selama aku membunuhnya maka amarahku taakan pernah padam " ucap Obito lalu pisau pisau itu mulai melayang sendiri.

" Obito-san, Hentikan " ucap Naruto yang sudah bangkit.

" Metode pembasmi arwah ke-15 : api membara " ucap Obito sambil mengeluarkan kertas kertas dan matanya berubah.merah terang.

" Kau bisa bergerak?, cepat lari " ucap Naruto pada Kurama yang tergeletak ditanah dibelakangnya.

" Kau ini kenapa?, kenapa.kau mencoba untuk menyelamatkanku " ucap Kurama tetapi tidak dijawab oleh Naruto.

" Hoi " panggil Kurama pada Naruto namun tak didengarkan, dan terlihat sekarang Obito tertawa maniak dengan api yang membara diantar pisau pisaunya itu.

" Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku " ucap cepat dan pelan Naruto.

" Hah? " Kurama tidam mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

" Karena kau telah berkali-kali menyelamatkanku " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang.

" Hah, kau ini sedang apa?, jangan berbuat yang bukan-bukan hoi " ucap Kurama pada Naruto yang siap jadi prisai dirinya.

" Pergilah ke neraka " ucap Obito.

SWUSSHH

CLEP

CLEP

CLEP

CLEP

Naruto maju menghalangi pisau-pisau berapi itu, lalu Naruto terus maju dengan beberapa tubuh yang tertancap pisau berapi itu, pisau milik Obito bersarang pada lengan kiri, dada, kedua paha, dan kaki milik Naruto.

" Obito-san!, membunuh atas kejahatan yang tidak dilakukan bukanlah balas dendam " ucap Naruto.

" Tapi hanya pembunuhan! " ucap Naruto.

TAP

BUAGHH

Naruto berhenti dihadapan Obito dengan pisau yang masih menancap dan mengeluarkan api lalu Naruto memukul muka Obito dengan keras membuat Obito terdorong kebelakang.

" Apa kau kira hal seperti itu membuat mendiang anakmu bahagia " ucap Naruto sambil menojok pipi Obito.

BRUKK

Naruto pingsan setelah menonjok pipi Obito dan banyak luka ditubuh Naruto, sedangkan Obito melihat tubuh Naruto dan berfikir apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan.

" Aku tahun perbuatanku salah, kalau aku membunuhmu maka itu hanya pembunuhan " ucap Obito sambil melihat Kurama.

" Aku tahu itu " ucap Obito lalu tertunduk.

" Aku tahu!!! " teriak Obito dimalam itu.

 **SKIP TIME**

Jam taman menunjukan sudah pukul 9 malam terdapat Naruto yang berbaring disalah satu bangku taman.

" Kau sudah sadar, ya? " ucap Obito pada Naruto yang baru sadar.

" Akh, Ittai " ucap Naruto merasakan semua tubuhnya perih dan panas.

" Aku sudah merawat lukamu " ucap Obito, terlihat semua luka milik Naruto sudah diperban dan terdapat cairan hijau yang ntah apa itu mungkin ramua penyembuh milik Obito.

" Kau ini benar-benar bocah nekat, sanggup berdiri tegak dihadapan senjataku " ucap Obito sambil melirik kebelakang kearah Naruto.

" Aku ini hanya benci dengan hal yang tidak sesuai mestinya dengan mestinya " ucap Naruto lalu mendudukan dirinyadiakhiri senyumannya miliknya.

" Lagi pula, aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengalahkannya " ucap Naruto sambil melihat Kurama yang ada dikegelapan sedang melihat dirinya.

" Apa katamu " ucap Kurama yang sudah pulih namun luka ditubuhnya belem sepenuhnya pulih.

" Cara hidup seperti itu membuatmu mati mudah dan langsung masuk neraka " ucap Obito sedikit tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu aku akan bersenang-senang dineraka " balas Naruto.

" Kau begitu, biar kuserahkan urusanmu pada Namikaze Naruto dan jangan lakukan lagi kejahatan " ucap Obito, kenapa dia bisa tau nama keluarga milik Naruto marena mudah baginya mengetahui hal seperti itu.

" Cih " Kurama mendcih lalu memalingkan mukanya kearah lain.

" Apa kau akan pulang ke china " ucap Naruto.

" Untuk sementara ini, aku akan melanjukan pencarianku dijepang karena negri ini telah didatang banyak yokai dari china seperti dia ini" ucap Obito pada Naruto.

' Akuma No Yari mengundang berbagai monster kalu itu benar, maka monster yang yang kucari-cari ada dinegri ini " batin Obito sambil melihat No Yari

' Bisa jadi, aku juga salah satu monster yang telah ditarik oleh tombak itu ' batin Obito lalu pergi.

" Tinggu, ajari aku memakai Akuma No Yari " ucap Naruto.

" Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri, sampai jumpa " ucap Obito sambil terus berjalan.

 **SKIP TIME**

Dipagi hari terlihat Naruto masih tidur dan memperlihatkan luka luka ditubuhnya yang sudah diplester dan diperban lalu kenapa dia bisa selamat dari detektif Naruko yang pasti akan menanyakan semua luka-luka itu, karena Naruko menginap dirumah Hinata karena besok libur sekolah dan sekarang belum pulang.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Didalam rumah milk keluarga Uchiha semua berkumpul mulai dari Fugaku ayah Satsuki, Itachi kakak Satsuki dan Izumi sebagai kakak ipar Satsuki karena Izumi telah menikahi Kakak laki-lakinya yaitu Itachi dan ibu Satsuki yang tidak ada disitu.

" Are semangaka besar sekali dapat dari siapa?, dan kemana Kaa-chan " tanya Satsuki pada keluarganya yang sedang berkumppul itu.

" Sebenarnya Naruto-kun yang membawakannya untukmu, katanya dia hampir jadi tipe orang yang paling denci " ucap Izumi pada Satsuki.

" Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya ? " ucap Itachi.

" Souka " ucal Satsuki yang menghiraukan pertanyaan Itachi dan menepuk nepuk semangka itu sambil tersenyum membuat semua orang disitu sesikit heran pasalnya Satsuki jarang tersenyum jika tidak bersama temannya dan Kaa-channya.

" Dan Kaa-chan sedang pergi bersama keluarga Namikaze, Dan seprtinya aku akan menyusulnya hari ini " ucap Fugaku dan beri anggukan oleh anak anaknya.

 **OTHER SIDE**

Terlihat Naruto masih tertidur lelap dengan posisi terlentang tak lupa dengukaran yang lumayan keras mukin dia kelelahan akibat kejadian kemarin dan tak lama kemudia mucul bayang tangan Kurama diatas kepala Naruto lalu memperlihatkan Kurama dengan muka seramnya dan siap menyerang Naruto dengan kukuknya, namun Kurama melihat semua bekas luka bekas semalam yang ada ditubuh Naruto.

" Cih, hamburger yang waktu itu enak jugan bisa jadi rasanya lebih enak dibandingakan dirimu " ucap Kurama sambil melihat Naruto dan menarik lengannya.

SWUSHH

' Jadi aku tunda memakanmu sementara waktu ' batin Kurama setelah terbang keluar dari kamar milik Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

 **HAY HAY BERTEMU LAGE PADA FIC BARU SAYA MAAF JIKA BANYAK BANGET KESALAHAN DAN SAYA BERTERIMAKASIH KEPADA ORANG YANG MEMBERI SAYA SEMANGAT DAN MAAF JIKA CHAPTER INI MEMBOSAKAN YA.**

 **#UNTUK NARUTO:BATTLE OF KAIJU DALAM MASA PENGERJAAN OKE BRO BRO.**

 **#MAAF JIKA CARA NULIS SAYA JELE**.


End file.
